9 Games To Love (under editing)
by Arcatamous
Summary: Young Phoebe Kiyoko Akatsuki Barnes just lost her mother to cancer and now finds herself in Japan; more specifically Kanagawa. Still depressed from her mom's death, the soon to be 12 years old girl closed herself off from everything, except for tennis. Because of the sport that was beloved by her late mother, Phoebe was able to open her life to others who share her love for tennis.
1. Prologue

_**PROLOGUE**_

 **Wednesday, August 6**

 **7:00 AM**

 **Rikkaidai School, Headmaster's Office**

"Welcome to Rikkai Dai Junior Department," greets Principal Tsutomu, "and welcome to Japan Barnes-san. Thank you for choosing our school."

"The honor is all mine Tsutomu-san. I can speak decent Japanese, but not as good as my daughter or….my wife," Mr. Barnes smiles sadly as he shakes the Headmaster's hand.

"Ah yes," sighs Headmaster Tsutomu Yoshizawa. "Misaki-san; she was such an inspiring student. Her determination and kindness have left an aspiring mark on the school. I had always seen that girl as my granddaughter, and I share your sorrow. How is young Phoebe-san holding up?"

The two older men stare out of the window in the Headmaster's office to find a little girl, at the age of eleven, with waist length raven hair, pale light green eyes, and pale skin sitting under the Sakura tree. The light breeze of spring presses gentle kisses on the little girl's skin as her white sundress dances along in the wind. Meanwhile, the sun rays worm through the cover of the pink tree and shines on the child's face as a few sakura flowers land on the crown of her head.

The said female is Phoebe Kiyoko Akatsuki Barnes. She is the daughter of James Barnes and Misaki Akatsuki. Many will only view the girl as an innocent little angel. What they don't know is that lies underneath the sundress is a pair of strong and balanced legs and arms. Phoebe's body is extremely well built and tone through years of exercising and training to become the youngest tennis pro there is.

"She took Misaki's death to heart and hadn't said a word since," Jacob sighs.

The headmaster mutters, "I see."

"I hope you can guide her," Mr. Barnes states, "Though Phoebe was born a quiet girl, she still showed a passionate and joyful character around the family and close friends. After Misaki died, she has never been the same. Phoebe became more secluded, even with me. My parents couldn't get her out of her shell so I hope that a new scenery will help Phoebe open up."

"It is such a tragedy," Tsutomu sighs heavily and sadly, "I knew that Misaki had a weak body. However, her passion for tennis had pushed her over her limits. I should have stopped her when I could."

The forty-two years old father only pats the fifty years old headmaster's shoulder lightly, both solemnly remembering the cheerful girl that had brought light to their life. "It wasn't your fault Tsutomu-san. I know that you couldn't stop her even if you tried. I couldn't either. Misaki was just that darn stubborn."

The older man chuckles, "I guess you are right. Say, are you moving to Kanagawa?"

"Phoebe is," the younger businessman answers, "She will be moving in with Misaki's father, Renji-san. I have my parents back in the States to take care of. Nonetheless, I will be staying only for a week or two. After all, I need to continue working. As you know, a company doesn't run itself."

The two chuckles quietly.

"Do visit," the headmaster says, "You are always welcome at Rikkai."

"Thank you," Jacob bows. "By the way, when does Phoebe start?"

Tsutomu pauses to think until he responds, "I will let her settle down and unpack. She can start school next week. In addition, do you want the school to know about her….disability?"

Jacob grins, "That depends solely on Phoebe. You should ask her. Thank you again, Tsutomu-san."

"My pleasure Barnes-san," Tsutomu waves goodbye. After Jacob left the office, the old man then walks towards the window enough to see the father taking his daughter's hand and leaving the campus.

Tsutomu then thinks, _Just like her mother._

The Headmaster then moves back to his seat and sent his secretary a message: "Please send me the Tennis Buchou, Kira-san."

* * *

Hi everyone! So I notice I messed up bad on the timeline so I edited my whole story as it is being made. I also apologize to everyone for not updating for so long. I had a lot of things going on in the family and also preparing for college was killing me. Therefore I hope you understand. Anyway, within this story, nothing change much in terms of plotline and story. My grammar is a little better and stuff so yeah.

I do not own the Prince of Tennis. I only own my plotline and oc's


	2. Chapter 1

**_CHAPTER 1_**

 **Sunday, August 10  
**

 **7:00 AM**

 **Akatsuki's Household**

It is Sunday and Phoebe has finally finished unpacking and has toured the area with her grandfather so that she will be able to navigate on her own later. She also explored every inch of the house so that she can get around without getting lost. The house Phoebe will be living in is surely larger than most normal three stories house; with a small pond and a beautiful garden in the backyard along with a smaller storage house that was converted into a wooden studio for either martial art training or dance. Inside the house is spacious with traditional antiques decorating the walls and corridors. Phoebe was given her mother's room when she still lived in Japan. It was clearly big and with a little balcony.

The young girl is now in the kitchen preparing breakfast for her family.

"Kiyoko dear, can you bring breakfast outside?" Renji Akatsuki calls out from the garden. "I have to prepare for my shogi match with some old friends!"

"I'm out here to sweetie!" her father chimes in.

The said girl then slowly makes her way out to the garden with a tray filled with food. The two older men sat quietly as the younger of the two comments on a few points on shogi. As the three eat, Jacob questions, "How long have you known your old friends?"

Renji laughs, "I have known those old dogs since we were still in high school and through the police force as well. Been through a lot with them; rivals and fights, but in the end, we are still close friends. I believe both of them have grandsons a few years older than you Kiyoko dear."

"It is good to have close friends," Jacob agrees while sipping the green tea that Phoebe had to prepare for the two males beforehand.

Pausing midway through eating, Phoebe turns her head to her grandfather and nods silently. The sixth-grade student then returns to eating. The two men stare at each other with worried expressions. The child still isn't opening up to them and it worries the fathers for they fear she won't be able to make any friends. Furthermore, the men fear she will be bullied for the girl's soft nature.

Finishing up her breakfast, Phoebe waits for Renji and Jacob to finish theirs. After the two finished, Phoebe places the plates and bowls back onto the tray and returns to the kitchen to wash the dishes. Jacob watches his little girl walk away, a deep frown on his face. Seeing his daughter now, the foreigner only hopes that someone will be able to break Phoebe out of her shell that she placed up after Misaki died.

Misaki, Phoebe's mother, was diagnosed with heart cancer. The woman found out only after Phoebe turned four. Since then, Misaki had worked hard to survive for the family. In the end, Misaki passed away only two months before. Jacob can still remember the recently-turned eleven years old girl hugging her mother for dear life and sobbing endlessly as the woman he loves lies on her deathbed. Akatsuki Renji, Misaki father, also mourn for his daughter's death. He now has no other blood relatives besides his grandchildren.

"Phoebe," Renji calls, snapping the light brown hair man out of his thoughts. "Why don't you come with me to meet my friends tomorrow? Their grandsons are coming. I heard that the lads are tennis players like you."

Phoebe slowly emerges from the house, her eyes fill with little, but satisfyingly enough, excitement for the first time since her mother's death.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, you are here early Renji!" exclaims a bald man with a white beard. "And it seems you have brought a little guest."

"Hello Gen'emon," Renji laughs, placing a hand on his granddaughter's shoulder while his other hand is shaking Gen'emon's hand in a tight grip. "Where is Kunikazu?"

Just as Gen'emon was going to answer, an older voice like the two men said, "Gen'emon! Renji! Good to see that you gentlemen are doing well!"

Renji calls out with a smile as he left Phoebe's side to give the arriving man a hug. "Kunikazu! It is good to see you, my friend! I see that you brought your grandson! That is good."

The said man, Kunikazu chuckles, "Renji, what are you planning now? Hm, who is this beautiful young lady behind you?"

Renji takes the girl's hand and slightly brings her in front of him. Standing beside the two older men are two youths who look too old for their real age.

"Phoebe," Renji introduces, "These are my old friends from the police force: Tezuka Kunikazu and Sanada Gen'emon. Their grandsons: Tezuka Kunimitsu and Sanada Genichirou. Gentlemen, I would like you to meet my granddaughter, Phoebe Kiyoko Akatsuki Barnes. She just moved from America last week."

Phoebe gives a low bow.

"Nice to meet you, young lady," Kunikazu smiles gently down at the girl.

Gen'emon then questions, "Renji you old dog, you never told us you had a granddaughter?"

"The occasion never came up to mention her," chuckles the older Akatsuki.

While the former police officers then converse amongst themselves, Phoebe is left with two known silent boys.

"How old are you?" Sanada murmurs, trying to strike up a conversation.

Phoebe replies quietly and softly, "I'm eleven."

Tezuka, trying to be respectful, gestures, "We are both fourteen and in our third year of junior high. I attend Seigaku while he attends Rikkai Dai."

Phoebe retorts, fidgeting after the pregnant silence, "Um….I'm going to attend Rikkaidai Junior Department as well…."

"The Junior High Department?" Sanada questions and the girl nods. "Aren't you supposed to be in the Elementary Department?"

"I...well," Phoebe mumbles, fumbling over her words, "I took the entrance exam and then the school district bumped me up a grade."

Tezuka comments, "You must be very smart then. I heard Rikkai Dai is a hard school to get into; no matter the department."

Genichirou nods in agreement, "Yes. If you are entering tomorrow, I can give you a tour of the school."

Phoebe mutters with a bow, "Thank you very much then."

The younger Tezuka smiles internally. His rival may be very strict, but he has a soft spot for kids and Tezuka is glad this little girl has someone to help her. Even though he isn't one to talk for he has found himself letting his guard down around this little girl, Kunimitsu is still glad for Phoebe.

The little girl stays silent as she tilts her head up at the two towering boys. Both Tezuka and Sanada stand at the height of 5'8 and 5'9; in contrast to Phoebe who is 4'7. Tezuka Kunimitsu is fairly tall for his age and is extremely handsome to most people's eyes with his brown tresses, sharp pale jaw, narrow and emotionless eyes, with an amazing tone built body. His aura is of honor and of a leader. Sanada Genichirou is much like his Megane rival, only Sanada has a stricter and scarier aura than Tezuka. The three kids stand in an awkward silence until Tezuka notices a large bag hanging from Phoebe's shoulder.

"Barnes-san right," Tezuka states warily, not sure if it is right. He quickly continues as the girl nods her head, "Do you play tennis?"

The girl's eyes widen a little and she then nods, more enthusiastic than before.

"How...about a few games with us?" Sanada interjects, glad that they are getting somewhere with the black hair beauty.

.

.

.

.

 **2:00 PM**

 **Kanagawa, Public Park**

The sky slowly changes its hue to a beautiful orange and red when the ex-police officers finish catching up with each other. Seeing that they have to return home, the elder men set out to find their grandchildren, who are unsurprisingly at a tennis court nearby.

When they arrive at the brightly lit court, Renji, Gen'emon, and Kunikazu are astonished to find Phoebe asleep between the two panting boys. Sanada has his face turns upward while breathing heavily. On the other hand, Tezuka has his head down with his left elbow resting on his propped up knee. The two teens are drench in their own sweat. Meanwhile, Phoebe is leaning against Tezuka's shoulder with Sanada yellow and black club jacket covering her, deep in slumber. Phoebe, Tezuka, and Sanada are leaning against the fence while tennis balls are scattered around the court. Some of the fence's wires seem to pop out of its original form, forming a spherical figure.

"What happened here?" Renji questions calmly.

Tezuka and Sanada quickly glance towards the voice. "Grandfather."

After the boys had told their grandfathers of how they were each having a tennis match with Phoebe, the grandfathers then suddenly burst out laughing as Gen'emon teases his grandson, "I have never seen you so out of breath boy. Have you met another match?"

The cap-wearing boy only stays silent as he glances down at the little girl who has shocked him out of reality.

"To you as well Kunimitsu," Kunikazu snickers lightly, "You also seems to have found a new rival."

The Megane youth only nods, admitting the new rival that seems to surprise him way more than the freshman regular in his team.

Phoebe suddenly shifts in her sleep, muttering a few audible words, "Leo...Lance...Lucas...don't, stay….come with….me…."

.

.

.

.

Lifting the girl gently on his back, Renji bid his friends and the boys goodbye as the old man trots home with Phoebe's tennis bag in hand. Meanwhile, the two families walk sides by sides, the older pair in front while the younger slowly strolling behind them.

"She has an amazing talent," Tezuka comments. "Rikkai Dai seems to have luckily gathered a special tennis player. Yudan sezu ni ikou."

Sanada, taking a small glance at Tezuka and then look forward, agrees, "For someone so young, Akatsuki-san is truly extraordinary. I promise I will help her improve her tennis."

Sanada then adds, "However, I feel like there is something odd about her play style."

"Play style?" questions Tezuka.

"More like the way she reacts and returns the ball," the capped boy explains. "And yes. The way she plays. Why wear earphones while playing, and only one ear at that?"


	3. Chapter 2

**_CHAPTER 2_**

 **Monday, August 11  
**

 **8:30 AM**

 **Rikkaidai Junior Department**

"Good morning everyone," Ms. Hikari of the seventh grade 1-A class chirps as the students sit down. "I know that you have been hearing rumors about a transfer student. To confirm it for you all, we do have a transfer student from America entering our class today."

It was a normal school Monday in August for the first years in class 1-A. The seventh-grade students of the class start to murmur and whisper, some hoping she is a cute girl, and others hoping he is a hot guy. The young female teacher only shakes her head while smiling in amusement. As she claps her hands to regain the students' attention, Ms. Hikari continues, "Alright, alright! Shush you hyenas."

The class gives a joyful laugh and then quiets down as the spunky homeroom teacher disappears behind the sliding door and then reappearing with a beautiful and petite girl. The class roars into comments and compliments about the said girl. Phoebe only looks forward, not bothered by the noise. Standing behind the little female is Ms. Hikari who is writing Phoebe's name on the board.

"Alright you troubling midgets," Ms. Hikari tries to say with a "professional" face. "This is Barnes Phoebe. Yes, she looks a little young to be in this class. That is because she is. Phoebe is eleven years old and is someone who is smarter than an average kid her age. She skipped a grade and is here with us now. Therefore, be respectful and nice to her. If I ever see her cry or hurt, you all will answer to the walking 'beast' in front of you now, got it?"

"Yes ma'am!" the students exclaims, beaming bright smiles at the little girl.

Ms. Hikari then turns to Phoebe and suggests, "Why don't you tell us about yourself?"

"Good morning," Phoebe bows, her voice rings throughout the class like little bells. "My full name is Phoebe Kiyoko Akatsuki Barnes. Please feel free to call me Phoebe or Kiyoko. I'm eleven years old and I just moved from America."

Silence soon follows as the students become a little disappointed that they learn nothing about their youngest classmate except for her name, age, and where she's from.

"O-Ok then," stutters Hikari; "You can sit next to Noriko. Noriko, please raise your- Ah! I am so sorry sweetheart! I forgot! Noriko, please come up and lead Phoebe to her desk."

Confuse, the said student stands slowly and walks to the front of the class. Taking the younger girl's hand, Noriko gently pulls her along the rows of student-filled desks. Noriko truly is astonishing when she took hold of Phoebe's hand. The top of her hand is as smooth as silk, yet on the palm of her hand, it is surprisingly callous. Noriko then takes a glance back at the younger girl. Phoebe's head only reaches Noriko's chest. The youngest preteen has a pale complexion that just shines in the morning sunlight while her eyes seem to glow. Phoebe's soft raven hair flutters gently in the welcoming breeze of autumn that had entered the class. All eyes are on the two females until the homeroom shouts, "Hey! Eyes up here ladies and gentlemen! You kids can talk to her later. For now, listen to chick standing up front!"

Some male students snicker lightly while the rest let out a chuckle. As the class continues, Phoebe remains quiet and emotionless, much to the class's displeasure. Throughout the period, Phoebe would feel eyes on her.

When the break finally came, Phoebe is completely surrounded by her classmates as they bombard her with questions.

"What's your favorite color?"

"How do you keep your hair so silky?"

"What type of beauty product do you use to keep your skin so soft and pretty?"

"Hey, why did Asuka-chan has to lead you to your desk?"

"Are you sick or something?"

"Hey, are you single?"

"What kind of question is that dude? She's eleven!"

"Ne, do you have a pet?"

"What is America like?"

"Can you speak English?"

"Of course she can baka! She's from America!"

A storm starts to rise in Phoebe's head as she gently rubs her temple. Suddenly, a voice boom throughout the class. "Tarundoru!"

Everyone was quiet and extremely shock. It isn't every day you see the vice-captain of the famous and popular tennis team in your class. It is even more shocking to find Sanada Genichirou in the first year building. Most girls blush on sight of the strict third year while the boys tremble in the presence of his aura.

"I-Is there so-something you n-ne-need Sa-Sanada-fukubuchou?" a trembling boy, who was named Urayama Shiita, was standing by the door as he stutters out in fear.

"Sanada?" Phoebe mumbles quietly to herself.

Sanada glare-*ahem*-stares down at the boy and replies, "I am looking for Barnes-san."

Phoebe then feels someone, in this case, Sanada, approaching her as students back out.

"Sanada-san-ah-sorry," Phoebe mutters out, enough for the towering boy to hear her. "Sanada-senpai, is there something you need from me?"

Sanada answers as he walks Phoebe out of the classroom, "The headmaster had asked me to give you a tour of our school."

"Ah Soka," Phoebe acknowledges as the pair are now standing near the school gate, "Ja then, if it isn't a bother, can you please tell me the directions as well, like turning left or right?"

"Why is that?" Sanada asks slowly only to realize it later. "Masaka, could it be….you're…."

Phoebe nods while placing one of her index finger against her lips, signaling, "Keep it a secret for me?"

The vice-captain of the tennis team raise an eyebrow in confusion but nonetheless comply with her wishes. The pair then sets out to tour the school ground, hand-in-hand. Sanada took her to the main places like the gym, auditorium, field, library, rooftop garden, etc. He also showed her his classroom and the tennis court so that if Phoebe needs any help she can find where he is. The pair walks through the hallway, ignoring the stares that are thrown at them, mostly glares thrown at Phoebe by the female population. Going unnoticed by Sanada, two third years, a tall male with silver hair tied in a rat tail and a shorter boy with magenta hair and a mint green bubble gum in his mouth, are staring at him; the silver-haired boy staring more at the tiny girl next to his fukubuchou. The silver head, Niou Masaharu, has a sly smirk planted on his face while the redhead lad, Marui Bunta, seems to have his eyes popping out when he saw his vice-captain.

"W-Was that Sanada?!" questions a stunned double player. "Wh-why is he holding that g-girl's hand? Could it be that's Sanada girlfriend?!"

Niou then comments, "Ho, so Sanada go for the little innocent type. Interesting ne, puri."

.

.

.

.

"Ara, isn't that Sanada?" a feminine male with chin-length dark blue wavy tresses muses as he stares out of the window that opens to the hallway. As the said boy walks past the dark blue head's classroom, the said dark blue hair captain catches a glimpse of a younger student standing oddly close to the strict tennis fukubuchou.

 **Ho,** the said captain of the tennis club, Yukimura Seiichi, smirks, _So this is the famous new student that Headmaster was talking about last week. Let see what she can bring to the court._

 **-Flashback-**

 _"This girl will be a new transfer student to our school," the headmaster stated. "She is young, but talented;, especially in tennis. Her father had requested that she join the tennis team. However, I have to say that I'm not pleased with the girl's tennis team. They do not meet the requirement for this young girl to join. Therefore, I hope you can accept Miss Barnes into your club. I have talked to the school board and tennis board. There is no rule that forbids a girl from participating in the boy's tournament bracket, but she must meet the requirement of being a regular. If not then the manager would do. The rest is up to you boys to decide."_

 _"Of course Headmaster Tsutomu," Yukimura bowed. "We do need a manager."_

 **-End of Flashback-**

 _This will be interesting,_ Yukimura thinks as his gaze follow the smaller figure next to Sanada.

* * *

Hi y'all, so nothing change much here just so you know.

Once again, I do not own the Prince of Tennis. I only own my storyline and oc's.


	4. Chapter 3

**_CHAPTER 3_**

 **Monday, August 11  
**

 **3:30 PM**

 **Tennis Courts**

Phoebe can hear students whispering around her as she makes her way to the tennis court.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

Phoebe's green and silver racket skids across the floor as she backtracks her steps to the tennis courts.

Like everyone at the courts, Phoebe is in exercise clothing. Phoebe wore a short sleeve white shirt with black stripes running down the side, a pair of knee-length black skirt with white trimmings, and a pair of white original designed tennis shoes. Yet unlike everyone, Phoebe carries on her back a large black tennis bag with red and white stripes, which the students there can guess, holds more than one racket.

Once there, Phoebe faces the direction of multiple flying tennis balls, and the annoyingly screaming fangirls clinging to the fence.

"Hey freshman!" exclaims a male student, who Phoebe guess is a tennis club member. "What are you doing in the court? Only club members can enter, kid. If you want to give the regular something, then wait outside of the court like all the other fangirls."

"Um," Phoebe quietly mutters out. Phoebe didn't even know that she was inside the courts until the boy told her.

Unfortunately for the green eyes beauty, the boy didn't hear her and roughly pushes her out of the court. In a quick moment, the boy shoves Phoebe through the fence gate, making her stumble to the ground. Phoebe crashes to the ground as her racket bounces away from Phoebe. The said girl can feel countless of eyes on her as they whisper about her, mostly criticism from the female population.

"Ha, serve her right. How dare she enter the courts without Yukimura-sama's permission?"

"Who does she think she is?"

"She got some guts walking in there like that."

"I can't believe her!"

"Newbie thinks she will get away with it!"

"Such a little brat!"

Slowly getting up, Phoebe reaches out for her racket next her when another hand already lifts her racket from Phoebe's grasp.

"Miss?" an unfamiliar voice to Phoebe calls out to the girl. "Are you alright?"

In the background, Phoebe can hear the students gasping in shock. Following the voice, Phoebe tilts her head up.

Standing in front of the freshman is a tall male at the height of 5'8 ft with purple hair and narrow face. A pair of reflecting reading glasses cover the said male's eye, shielding it from the people's view. The male dons Rikkai Dai regular tennis uniform.

"Miss?" the bespectacled boy questions as he offers the girl's a hand.

Phoebe slowly stands up, not taking the boy's hand and stare at him, "Yes?"

Around the pair, students are once again whispering how rude Phoebe was for not accepting the tennis player's assistance.

Snapping out of his own daze, the player, who all except Phoebe know him as "The Gentleman" or Yagyu Hiroshi, then asks politely, "Pardon me, but are you perhaps looking for someone in the tennis courts?"

"U-um," Phoebe fumbles, "In a sense, yes I am."

"Who might that person be?" Hiroshi continues.

Before the young girl can answer, another voice calls out to her, "Barnes-san, is there something you need?"

Phoebe, finally speaking to someone she knows, mumbles out quietly, "Sanada-senpai!"

The said boy approaches the pair while carrying his tennis racket and a tennis bag. Following behind him is the Rikkaidai regulars. Students crowding the group, mostly fangirls, squeal out each regulars names like it is a title only meant for gods. How fitting.

Turning towards the strict "Emperor", Phoebe quietly explains her situation; "The Headmaster knows that I want to play tennis, so he sent me here. He told me that a person by the name of Yukimura-senpai will help me."

"That would be me."

Tilting her head slightly, the female youth glances behind the tall capped boy. Standing right behind Sanada is Yukimura Seiichi, the captain of the Rikkaidai Tennis Club and dubbed the "Child of God". Dark blue wavy tresses flow down his head to his chin while a white headband covers Yukimura's forehead. Yukimura's pale skins rival that of a ghost yet still looks healthy while his greyish blue eyes light up in amusement. The captain is wearing his usual "innocent" smile as he stares down at the girl before him. The male is in the tennis regular uniform with long matching sweatpants.

Phoebe tilts her head up again to meet the feminine boy as Yukimura smiles brightly at the girl.

"The Headmaster already talked to me about your passion for tennis Barnes-san," Yukimura begins, "and he hopes you can become a regular. However, you must pass our initiation tests. Is that fine?"

In the background, some students were yelling in protests of the arrangement.

"You can't be serious Yukimura-buchou!"

"This tiny girl? She will get crushed!"

"Bouchou!"

With a nod from the girl, Yukimura continues while ignoring the complaints, "If you do not, then if you like, you can be our club's manager. Any questions?"

After a long silence, Phoebe bluntly states, "You have a really pretty and smooth voice Yukimura-senpai."

The Rikkai captain can only blink before bursting out in laughter while everyone, excluding Phoebe, stares at the said girl in bewilderment. After composing himself, Yukimura breathes, "Thank you. That is very sweet. Now, shall we get on with your trial?"

Phoebe nods lightly as Yukimura gently places a hand on her shoulder and guiding her towards the courts.

"Miss," a familiar voice calls out to Phoebe, making the girl slowly turns around, "Your racket."

The youth's eyes widen as she grab the racket from the figure's hand. "Thank you. I never did got your name. May I ask what it is?"

"Yagyu Hiroshi," the said male answers as his glasses glint in the light a little, "third year."

"Ah," Phoebe then gives the boy a low bow, "Thank you very much Yagyu-senpai."

.

.

.

.

"Who shall I be playing Yukimura-senpai?" questions Phoebe as she is already on a court, preparing to play.

Yukimura, standing on the sidelines with the rest of team, explains, "To become a regular, you must play three matches against three of our regulars. For who you will play….hm….you will be playing Kirihara Akaya for today. However, you are a special case, you just need to take-"

"It's ok Yukimura-senpai," Phoebe states gently, "I must follow the rules just as every other player who wants to be regular, and because I abruptly came in and disturb practice, it is more appropriate that I fulfill all the requirements to become a regular."

After a long silent yet again, Yukimura speaks up. "Alright then. Kirihara, get on the court."

"Hai buchou!" the said boy salutes as he makes his way to the other side of the court.

Right when he did, Kirihara offers a hand to shake, "Kirihara Akaya; second year."

"Phoebe Barnes," Phoebe replies while taking the boy's hand in a firm shake, "first year. I hope we have a good game Kirihara-senpai."

"Ah," the seaweed hair boy mutters out, "Ladies first."

The two separate from the net and move to the opposite ends.

"This will be interesting," Yukimura mumbles with a sadistic smile. "Ne, Sanada?"

The said vice-captain says nothing but nod while staring intently at the young girl.

Suddenly, Phoebe calls out to Yukimura as she holds a pair of white and light green Powerbeats sports headphones, "If you allow me Yukimura-senpai, I will be wearing these."

"Why if I may ask," Yukimura retorts.

A pink hue covers the girl's cheek as she stutters out, "Listening to music during a game help me focus senpai."

Pondering on the thought, Yukimura was then surprised when Sanada speaks up for a girl, "Let her."

Narrowing his eyes down on his strict friend, Yukimura then calls out, "If so then please go ahead."

Bowing lightly, Phoebe thanks the blue hair captain and places on the headphones. However, much to the viewer's confusions, Phoebe only places on one of the headphones and left the other hanging. After the eleven years old girl takes out a tennis and bounces it a few time. Tensions rise as the ball left Phoebe's hand and flew in the air. As it drops, Phoebe quickly swings her racket with her right hand and slams the ball on Kirihara's court before he could blink. When Kirihara did, the tennis ball was nowhere in sight.

"Huh?" the male player wonders, "Where is the tennis ball?"

"1-15 Lo-Love!" the umpire calls.

Glancing behind, Kirihara finds the ball rolling a little away from the wall.

Viewers around the court gasp in shock. Marui's bubble quickly pops as he stares at the court.

"What in the," Jackal Kuwahara mumbles out.

 _As I thought,_ Sanada internally states as he narrows his eyes at Phoebe.

Yukimura sighs, "Well this is an interesting development."

As the game continues, Yukimura turns to Yanagi and asks, "Do you know anything about her Renji?"

Yanagi breathes out, "Hm, Phoebe Kiyoko Akatsuki Barnes. Eleven years old; first year. Suppose to be in Rikkai Dai's Elementary Division but got bumped up after acing the entry exam. Height: four feet seven inches. Weight: seventy pounds. Half American on the father side, half Japanese on mother side. Daughter of Misaki Akatsuki, one of the most remembered alumni here at Rikkai Dai. Barnes-san's mother was a renowned tennis prodigy, thriving in the tennis world. Phoebe's father is Jacob Barnes, a businessman who owns the Star Sakura Industry, an international company that touches in many fields: medical, science, technology, fashion, etc. It owns a small, but famous sports brand as well."

"Anything else?" Yukimura urges.

Yanagi sighs heavily, disappointed that he had so little on enigmatic girl, "No. That is it. Other than that she has family here in Japan, there is nothing else about our young friend. Most importantly, no data on her tennis style either."

"She has a grandfather here in Kanagawa," Sanada chimes in while still staring at the game.

Yukimura then turns to his childhood friend and smirked, "Oh really? And how would you know that?"

Sanada relents, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly, "Her grandfather is a close friend of my grandfather. We met over the weekend."

"I see," Yukimura hums as he reverts his attention back to the game. To say that Yukimura is intrigued is an understatement; the blue hair captain has been curious about this foreign student since he had been called to the principal's office. The said man told Yukimura little to no details about the girl, so he was hoping Yanagi would enlighten him with wonderous information-especially on the girl's tennis skill-that his closed eyes friend would acquire from god knows where. However, to his dismay, Yanagi had nothing on the girl as well.

 _Who are you?_ Yukimura internally wonders as he watches the rally before him.

* * *

Who are you really Phoebe. Wait to find out!

Once again, I do not own the Prince of Tennis. I only own my storyline and oc's.


	5. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER 4**_

 **5:00 PM**

 **Rikkaidai Junior Department, Boy's Tennis Court**

By the time the sun was halfway across the sky, both Phoebe and Kirihara were tied at 4-4. While Kirihara was sweating bullets and breathing heavily, Phoebe's breaths were only slightly uneven and a few drops of sweats can be seen on her forehead. As the female slams another winning serve in her opponent's court, Kirihara's hair turns white while his eyes are blood red.

"We have to stop him," Jackal Kuwahara cries out, worried more for the girl than his kouhai, "She will get seriously hurt."

Yukimura then interjects, "Just a few more minutes. Let see if Barnes-san can handle Akaya in his Devil's Mode."

"But-"

Yanagi assures his fellow teammate, "Don't worry. We will pull her out if things dangerously escalate."

Kirihara starts to chuckle; later, it escalates to a full-out insane cackle. " **Oi kimi~I'm gonna die you red!** "

Hearing the change in Kirihara's voice, Phoebe tightens her grasp on the racket's handle as it is now Kirihara's service game. The said boy slams the tennis ball towards Phoebe's face and she quickly returns it, but not without a little difficulty.

 _His shots have gotten heavier,_ Phoebe internally quotes, He is now playing seriously. Finally.

Phoebe suddenly halts in her steps, standing in her place with a relax expression, much to the audience's surprise, and let Akaya score a point. Seeing the girl stopping, Akaya calms down a little-still in his Devil Mode-and stare at her in confusion.

Raising her right palm to the hanging the headphone cord, Phoebe gently tears off the headphones-leaving it to dangle near her chest-and then shifts back into her position.

"Come at me," voices the youth; her voice resonances through the court with gentility, but hiding deep inside is a fierce flame, ready to scorch the court and those who stand on it.

Kirihara smirks haughtily as he bounces the neon ball a few time before raising it into the air and slams it down on the girl again. Much to everyone's surprise - in exception of the Big Three - Phoebe returns the shot; unlike before, the ball becomes heavier.

The rally continues on as the two players land a win against each other. The battle was intense and neither one will let go. Kirihara - standing right in front of the tightly stringed net - once again bash the neon ball onto Phoebe's court, to only have the young Barnes lob it over the second year's seaweed head, earning her a point.

"Game! Set and Match! Barnes, six games to four!" the umpire declares.

Kirihara slowly falls to his knees as he is drenched in sweats. Breathing heavily, Kirihara stoops his head down in shame, repeatedly playing reality in his mind.

I-I lost. I lost to a little girl?! How could I have lost? How? How? How!

On the opposite side of the court, the second year's opponent breathes deep breaths before also collapsing flat on her back.

Waves of shock and terror run through the boys' minds, fearing that they have pushed the girl too far in terms of her strength and stamina. When the youth hits the floor, Jackal was the first person to rush out; then the other regulars quickly follow suits.

"Are you alright?!" questions the frantic Brazilian male when he reached the youth's side.

His only response is a sweet giggle. The girl's little laugh rings throughout the court like little silver bells from Christmas time; so silky and light. Jackal was confused as he stares at the girl in bewilderment. Ever since her mother passed away, Phoebe had never had the chance to enjoy a game like this. Phoebe continues laughing like her life depends on it and slowly, tears leak out and fell from her tired stricken face. Tears continue to flow silently for the loved ones Phoebe had lost over the years and this one death hit her the hardest besides that other time. Phoebe finally accepts her death and move on and not dwell on death. After calming her laughter and wiping her tears away, Phoebe sits up tiredly as she turns her head slightly at the presence next to her. Phoebe waves off her worrying senpai and stood up - with a little struggle - and dragged her feet across the court to where the resident seaweed head kneel.

"Kirihara-senpai?" Phoebe calls out, her voice now sounds lighter and happier. "Losing is not a failure. It is a motivation. A motivation to work harder than you have before, to do better than you have ever done before, to be better than you are now."

Kirihara slowly lifts his head to stare at the shorter girl with red puffy eyes.

Phoebe continues after the silence while giving her spitfire senpai a bright smile, "So senpai. Keep on fighting!"

The male didn't understand why, but he felt motivated, encouraged, and empowered. He doesn't understand why this little girl's words resonate in his mind more than his vice-captain or captain-or anyone for that matter- motivating speeches. Kirihara felt like he can do anything in the world if he put his heart to it.

Kirihara absentmindedly gaze at his small opponent while his mind wanders elsewhere; Is this what it feels like to be inspired?

"Well then," a voice slices through the sweating boy's thoughts. The two players switch their attention to the voice beside them, which happens to be the blue hair sadistic captain. "I believe this is enough for the day. Kirihara, Barne-san; please bow."

Turning to face each other, the two bow. "Thank you for the game!"

.

.

.

.

"Barnes-san! Wait up!" the second year regular shouts out to the retreating girl.

Phoebe turns towards the second year's direction while slowing her steps down. "Hai senpai? Do you need something?"

After abruptly stopping in the girl's face, Kirihara breathes out, "Ano, I was wondering….well…."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you can help me grow stronger," states the seaweed hair boy, his voice filled with determination and hope.

At first, the female youth was surprised at her senior's request; but afterward, Phoebe's lip curves up slightly in a small smile. For some reason, Phoebe understands that this takes a lot of courage for Kirihara to own up his own pride and ask this of her. From what she heard from her classmates, Kirihara-senpai uses to be an arrogant player and short tempered person. As most boys, their pride is their everything until they realize that there is something more for them. So for Kirihara to swallow his pride and ask for help is a major step towards maturity.

"If you would accept my help Kirihara-senpai, then I would gladly help you in growing stronger."

"Yatta!" Kirihara pumps his fist in the air with a large smile donning his face; "Come on Barnes-chan, I'll treat you to some ice cream."

A voice suddenly cuts through the air, stopping the older boy who was pulling on the younger girl's arm, "Stop right there Kirihara."

The two students turn around to see Rikkaidai Tennis regulars standing right behind them.

Marui Bunta, the magenta hair-sweet tooth-5'3ft-double-third year-tennis player demands, "Where do you think you are going? Especially with little Miss Barnes hah?"

"To think we almost lost our little sakura princess," Niou dramatically sighs, "Imagine if we had let Akaya leave with Miss Barnes. Who knows what he might do to her at night and alone."

Kirihara's face suddenly bursts into a flurry of reds, clearly embarrassed and angered by his prankster senpai; "Niou-senpai! W-What are you trying to say?! I-I'm not that k-kind of person!"

"Ho, are you sure about that?" Marui growls playfully as he captures his 5'5ft junior in a headlock and further mess up Kirihara's already messy head.

As the silver and magenta-haired seniors poke fun at their younger teammates, Phoebe stands along the sidelines with the rest of the tennis team; specifically in between Yukimura and Jackal.

"You gave us quite a show to watch today Miss Barnes," Yukimura suddenly addresses the young girl next to him, "I am impressed."

Phoebe shyly tips her head down in thanks, "U-um, thank you senpai."

Suddenly a honk of a car caught the students attention. Heads turn towards the front gate to see a tall foreign man - around 6 feet or so - with slick back neck length tresses, stubble on his jaws, and deep blue eyes that is brought out by his pale skin standing right next to a silver Corvette. The man, donning a dark blue business shirt and grey pants over his ripped and built body, has his hands on the hood of the car.

"Who's that?" Niou questions.

Before any of the boys can take their guess, the young girl rushes towards the direction of the honk shouting, "Papa!"

The said man, surprise that his daughter gleefully calls for him, met her halfway and hoist her into his arm for a tight hug.

" **Phoebe!** " the man greets the girl in English, " **You're-you're smiling! And talking! That's quite a development sweetheart."**

 **Phoebe smiles gently, "Sorry for being so closed off Papa. I didn't mean to worry you.** "

Phoebe's father gave her temple a light kiss and sighs, " **I understand sweetheart. I know you needed some time to wrap your head around it. I'm just glad I get to see that smiling face of yours. You always looked more beautiful with a smile on your face.** "

Hugging her dad, Phoebe snuggles her head further into his neck.

"Barnes-san," the soft feminine voice of the tennis captain pulls Phoebe out of her comfort.

Phoebe pushes for her dad to put her down on the ground and then shifts her gaze to the boys; "Sorry, senpais this is my father."

The adolescent tennis players quickly stiffen up and give the foreigner a low bow. "Nice to meet you, sir!"

"Nice to meet you all as well," the said man chuckles, switching to Japanese. "My name is Barnes James. You must be the boy's tennis team?"

Yukimura nods politely, "Yes sir. I am the captain Yukimura Seiichi."

Returning the nod, James glances over the boys present to find one of the taller young men gaze; a stoic face young man with clean-cut hair and a cap in his hand.

"You must be Sanada Genichirou," James grin, "You look very much like your grandfather."

Sanada bows his head in thanks and embarrassment, "Thank you, sir."

James reverts his stare back at the group of boys and gives them a light bow, "I hope you would take care of Phoebe. She can be a handful at times so I apologize beforehand."

Sanada, surprisingly, was the person to speak, "Of course Barnes-san. In every way possible, we will help Phoebe-san adjust and adapt to the environment. We will protect her; no harm will come to Phoebe-san."

James chuckles, "That is a bold statement young man, but thank you. I feel more assured that Phoebe will be safe and in capable hand. Now then, I apologize but Phoebe and I must be off."

"Of course sir," Yukimura bow once more, and assuring the others to do the same. "We will see you tomorrow at school Phoebe-chan. Have a good evening."

Phoebe wave bye to the boys as her father led her to the car. Once the two foreigners drove away, the boys split off and headed home.

.

.

.

.

"You are taking this oddly well. Why is that?"

With Phoebe's normal mood slowly returning, the green-eyed foreigner remarks with a little sass.

"I trust you with them," the father replied shortly.

Phoebe then faces her father and blankly state, "You did a background check on them didn't you?"

"Now why would you think that?"

"Because Papa, you never trust me to a group of new, young, hormonal, teenage boys."

The older Barnes remain silent until he mutters out, "Point taken."

Phoebe chuckles and changes the subject, "Now, why did you pick me up? I thought Grandpa was supposed to pick me up."

"Well…." James drawls, "I am going to a business party and I need a plus one."

"Why not ask Ms. Rosemary?" wondered Phoebe, "She is your secretary."

James sigh, "She's off duty of sort."

Not really understanding his message until a few seconds later, Phoebe gasps silently. "No."

"Yes?" Mr. Barnes said unsurely.

Phoebe yelps angrily, "PAPA!"

"Yes, sweety?"

"Please, please, please, PLEASE tell me you did not fire her out of raging outburst," begs the little girl sitting in the shotgun seat.

James whistles nervously, "Well…."

Phoebe quickly brings her hand up and mutter, "Nevermind. Don't tell me."

James heavily breathes out, "I'm sorry sweetheart. At that point I was drunk and your mother just passed away-I didn't know-I couldn't-I *breathes deeply* I know you and the boys admire Ms. Rosemary and see her as a part of our family. That's why I am trying to fix this. I try contacting Rose after firing her, but she didn't pick up. I even went to her house, but to find it barren. But don't worry, I not giving up."

Phoebe crosses her arms and pouted, "You better not. I won't accept anyone else as my second mother but her."

James immediately stomps on the brakes in shock and stare at his pouting daughter.

"Where in Loki's name is this coming from Phoebe?"

"I once heard Momma said to Ms. Rosemary that if anything were to happen to her, she would want Ms. Rosemary to step in her place and take care of me and the boys. She also said something along the line of 'Not only my kids, but my husband too'."

Placing a hand on his daughter's cheek, James mumbles, "Phoebe."

Tears start to build up in Phoebe's eyes as she sniffles, "I didn't know what Momma meant at that time, but now I know. And I agree with her."

"Excuse me?" James pauses.

Phoebe, nuzzling into her father's warm hand, continues, "Papa, I know it's still fresh, but you have to move on. Momma will forever be in our hearts, but the boys and I don't want you to be lonely. We want you to be happy too. Momma told me that she notice how Ms. Rosemary would look at you. She said it is the same way Momma look at you, but Ms. Rosemary stayed in the distance because she doesn't want to get in the middle of a beautiful family. Momma also told me that she saw how you would look at Ms. Rosemary sometimes with the same look you give Momma."

"She knew…." James whispers painfully as some tears fell from his blue orbs.

Phoebe continues on, "I don't know how it works but, I think Momma knew that you still love Momma unconditionally, but you also develop feelings for Ms. Rosemary. So she made Ms. Rosemary promise to Momma that she will be with you and me and the boys after Momma is gone."

Wiping the tears away from his eyes, James drives home but his right hand is now holding Phoebe's little one.

"Papa," Phoebe whispers, eyes now puffy again, "I miss Momma."

James rubs his daughter's hand affectionately and whispers back, "I miss her too baby."

.

.

.

.

After a saddening period of silence, James talks about the business party. "So the business party tonight is a pretty big deal, from what I've heard. A lot of big businessmen and women will be there, along with a few celebrities."

Interested, Phoebe then questions, "Who are our hosts?"

James glances sideways to his daughter and reply with a question; "Do you know the Atobes?"

* * *

The Atobes! Sooner or later litte Phoebe will meet the arrogant monkey. She is the daughter of a successful international businessman.

Once again, I do not own the Prince of Tennis. I only own the storyline and the oc's.


	6. Chapter 5

**_CHAPTER 5_**

 **Monday, August 11  
**

 **7:00 PM**

 **Tokyo, Atobe's Mansion**

The father-daughter pair return home, change, and then race to what looks like the palace of Versaille but is actually the Atobe's mansion. There, James - dress in a dark blue suit with black shirt and his hair slick back - greets other businessmen and women with firm handshakes while Phoebe - don in a sleeveless dress that reaches her low knee and white flats; the top part of the dress is white with a peter pan collar hold together with a blue ribbon while the waist down blue galaxy pattern skirt flare out like the real night sky itself and a solid yellow ribbon around the waist and along the end of the dress has yellow star pattern fringes - stands holding her father's hand and observing the guests quietly. She can feel stares being directed at her and her father. Some felt a little tense while others were more relaxed. She then heard murmurings from people around her. Some talk about how her papa was one of the wealthiest men in the world and his work was honest. Then there are some that speak of her mother's death, which she despises because they are reaping off of the Barnes family depression or they are just pitying her family. Then the green-eyed beauty heard some whispers amongst the ladies about how her father is now single and open and things along those lines. Then there was this one lady who scoffs at how she can't "get close" to her papa because Phoebe was there.

 _That's right you old hags,_ Phoebe scoffs internally, now tightening her grip on her father's hand, _Papa is off the market so move your fake busts and asses along to some rich men who would want you. Papa is off limit._

"Phoebe," Papa calls to the distracted girl.

The said young lady tilted her head upward to her father as he smiles down at her. Phoebe then notices a few presences in front of her. Two were quite taller than her, which means they are most likely adults. While the other presence was still taller than her by much but seems a little impatient due to their once in a while "tch". Phoebe concludes that it is most likely a teenager, maybe a few years older than her; and male - definitely male.

James introduces, "Sweety this is the Atobes, our hosts today."

Phoebe bows 90 degrees. "It is an honor to meet you. My name Phoebe Kiyoko Akatsuki Barnes. Thank you for inviting us to your party Mr. and Mrs. Atobe."

"What a lovely and polite young lady," Mrs. Atobe cooes. "She looks and acts exactly like her mother James. You and Misaki raised her well."

"Thank you, Mrs. Atobe." James nods him lightly.

Mr. Atobe stares at Phoebe for a while until he kneels down and pats her head lightly, "It is very nice to meet you, little one. Misaki has talked a lot about you."

The short girl's eyes widened, "You knew my Momma?"

The older man chuckles, "Yes. Very well actually. Misaki was on the men tennis team at her school just like you are now. She played against my school tennis team during middle school and blew everyone's minds away. We first met at one of her practice match against my old school and later, we met again while studying abroad."

"Woah."

"Your mother was like a little sister to me," Mr. Atobe states, taking out a business card, "So that makes you my niece, so if you need anything please contact me."

Giving the older gentleman a smile, Phoebe nods her head.

Mr. Atobe then brought the teenage presence into the group and introduces, "This is my son Atobe Keigo."

True to Phoebe's deduction, Atobe Keigo is a young man at 14 years of age. He stands at 5'7ft and has flawless pale skin, dark blue orbs for eyes, purple-black locks, a long face and strong jawline. A unique feature of his face is that he as a little mole under the corner of his right eye. Unknown to Phoebe, Atobe Keigo has a very muscular and toned body from all his tennis training under the dark grey suit he is wearing at the moment.

Similar to Phoebe, Keigo gives a low bow and greeting to the Barnes pair. "Nice to meet you, sir and Miss."

Following the greeting, Mrs. Atobe suggests, "Keigo, why don't you take Phoebe-chan here to get some refreshments while we and Mr. Barnes discuss business."

"Yes Mother," Keigo replies as he walks ahead of Phoebe.

Keeping her distance, Phoebe claps her hand twice and follow in the direction the younger Atobe went. Following in a distance, Phoebe listens to the classical music being played in the background.

Suddenly, an unfamiliar hand lands on Phoebe's shoulder, making her stiffen.

"Hi sweety!" a sickeningly sweet and familiar feminine voice chirps, "My are you so pretty and cute tonight. Who are you here with?"

"My papa," Phoebe mutters uncomfortably.

The woman then questions, "Your Papa, who is he?"

"My Papa," Phoebe retorts blankly; she can hear the cringy and fake tone in the woman's voice from a mile away.

"Aw, aren't you the cutest," the lady force out a giggle, "I just want to nuzzle you like a mother would do. Say do you want me to become your Momma?"

Phoebe flatly replies, "No."

"Eh," the woman pause.

Phoebe takes the chance and reveals the woman motive, "I don't want you to be my mother. Why would I when you don't want to."

The woman now nervously asks, "What are you talking about sweetheart? Of course, I would want to be your mother."

Phoebe counters, shaking the woman's hand off her shoulder, "No you don't. All you want is to get close to Papa. You're not the first old hag that tried to worm their way into Papa's life through me. I may be young but I'm not stupid. I can see that you just want a sugar daddy from a mile away."

"You little-"

"And don't think I don't know that it was you who mutters out and I quote 'That little brat is getting in the way of my path to a rich and hot piece of a man.' I mean, I know Papa is handsome, but he has more class than to go for someone like you. Also, tell your other lady friends who're going to try and sweet talk me tonight that they can dream on. Papa is off the market and off limit."

Seething in rage, the woman grabs Phoebe's arm tightly and growls out, "Listen here you little twerp. Just because you're daddy little girl doesn't mean that he will listen to you every time. A man has his needs that even a daughter can't fulfill, so sooner or later he will be looking for someone who can pleasure him."

Now even more uncomfortable than before - one can even say a little scared - and confused at what the woman said, Phoebe stutters as her confident starts to crumble; "W-What are you t-talking about?"

The woman smirks triumphantly when suddenly something splashes against her face and upper body. The woman screech in horror and anger to find that the culprit is none other than Atobe Keigo. The boy has one hand in his pocket while the other is holding a glass of now empty grape juice and his face clearly shows that he is not amused and not guilty at all. He was standing in front of Phoebe, shielding her from the woman.

"Sorry, my bad," Keigo states, clearly not sorry.

The said woman was going to attack the kid but halted as she sees people staring at her disapprovingly, so she stomps her way out of the party. Keigo glances back at the younger girl to find her a little shaken up but fine.

"Th-thank you," Phoebe mutters out, hand still clasp on the arm the woman harshly grab.

Patting her head, Keigo asks, "Do you want to go back to your father?"

Phoebe takes a deep breath and then reply strongly, "No. I'm fine. I actually want to enjoy the party. Papa never usually take me to parties like these so I kind of wants to explore."

Atobe sighs, "Well there is nothing to do except dance or eat or talk."

The two stands in an awkward silence until Phoebe peaks up, "Um….can I ask you a question?"

"You already did."

Phoebe was able to let out a giggle and continue, "Were you listening on?"

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Atobe mumbles, "A little."

"Then do you know what she meant by my Papa needing someone to pleasure him?"

Though an honest and innocent question, The King of Hyotei couldn't help but turn slightly pink and denies in giving an answer, "D-Don't worry about it. The old hag didn't mean anything by that."

Desperate to change the subject, Atobe offer his hand and ask, "Would you like to dance?"

Phoebe nods with a smile, clap her hand, and then take his. Atobe finds it odd that the girl claps her hand for no reason but pushes the thought aside. The two were at the center of the dance floor when a slow modern song A Thousand Years by Christina Perri came on.

"I didn't know they play modern songs too?" Phoebe mumbles, mostly to herself as the pair starts dancing. "And American at that. Impressive."

Atobe smirks and flaunt, "Yes. Be awed by the Atobe family hosting capabilities. We are number one."

Seeing the arrogant attitude, Phoebe couldn't help but stomps on the purple hair boy's feet. The said boy yelps and glare down at his younger dance partner to see her innocently smiling; "Sorry, my bad."

Keigo couldn't help but laugh. She may be younger than him, but no girls - no matter the age - have acted like this to him. Most girls around his age worship the ground he stands, and wouldn't dare to talk back to his arrogance. Having a girl like Phoebe talking back to him, and even stepping on his foot, was refreshing for the rich boy. Keigo was a little satisfied that Phoebe treats him as her equal and doesn't give a shit about who he is and what status he holds.

Atobe Keigo has found something entertaining to occupy his time. The two made small conversations while dancing. From what he has learned from the young beauty is that she is three years younger than him, love dancing, and have two dogs whom she misses. However, Keigo knows that there is more to little Phoebe Barnes. Atobe heard from the news and his parents that Phoebe just lost her mother recently and the teen is smart enough to not mention Phoebe's mother.

Phoebe, in return, picks up some facts about her dance partner. Keigo is an only child, has a dog, and arrogant and boastful but he has talents to back his words. She also discovers that deep down, Keigo knows when he has met his equal and when challenge and lost, will not back out from his word. So, Phoebe concluded, she can tolerate his arrogant attitude.

"Barnes-san," Atobe begins but was cut off.

"Please call me Phoebe or Kiyoko," she waves off, "Barnes-san is my Papa."

Keigo nods, "Alright Kiyoko-san, would you like to take a break from dancing. You seem fatigue."

Agreeing with the older male, the two remove themselves from the dance floor and went to get a punch from the table.

Out of nowhere, Phoebe asks, "Atobe-san, do you have a tennis court?"

Keigo widens his eyes a fraction, curious as to why she would ask him that.

"Yes we do," the boy answers, "Why, may Ore-sama ask?"

Blushing lightly, Phoebe answers while rubbing her arm sheepishly, "Um….I want to play?"

"In a dress?" Atobe points out incredulously.

Phoebe shrugs, "I've played wearing heels."

"Who will you play against?" Atobe asks.

Phoebe simply nods towards him, "You. Who else?"

The young man narrows his eyes suspiciously; "How do you know Ore-sama play?"

"Your body." was her answer.

The girl before him left him speechless. Phoebe, not noticing how wrong her statement sounds, continue her explanation. "When we were dancing, I felt how your shoulder is stiff and your bicep is pretty big and strong, also a little stiff. I then conclude you are an athlete playing a sport that uses a lot of your arms. And considering this is Japan, popular sports for guys to play are tennis, basketball, and gymnastics. But then there is your grip when you held my hand. Your palm is rough and callous, most likely from holding something. That rules out basketball so either tennis or gymnastics. But then you don't seem like a gymnastic person Atobe-san and you confirm that you are a tennis player when you confirm that there is a court."

Not believing the raven haired girl with incredible rationality and deduction, Atobe leads the girl to his personal outdoor court anyway. The night sky was dark due to the city lights but still pretty either way. The cool air brushes Phoebe's dress along while the two are situated on the court. Atobe had disappeared and reappeared with two rackets in his hand. Handing one to Phoebe, Atobe moves to the opposite end of the court.

"Are you sure Phoebe-san?" Keigo asks once more.

The now bare-foot girl smiles in assurance, "Of course."

Atobe sighs, "Alright. Ladies first mademoiselle."

Curtsying, Phoebe giggle, "Thank you, kind sir."

Bouncing the neon ball a few time, Phoebe threw it up in the air with her left and then slam it down with her right. Much like Kirihara, Atobe was stun by the power in the shot. However, unlike Kirihara, the Hyotei captain return it with some trouble.

 _This girl,_ Phoebe's opponent thought, _Who would've thought that a little thing like her pack such power. Phoebe Barnes, you are full of mystery._

.

.

.

.

And this is how the Atobe's and James found their kids: drench in sweats, panting heavily, and rackets in their hands.

"Phoebe!" James calls out normally while chuckling on the inside, "Time to go home sweety."

Phoebe then snaps out of the amazing game she was having with her dance partner and turns in the direction her father's voice came from.

"Okay, Papa!"

Turning back, she walks towards the net and offers her hand, "Good game Atobe-san."

"Likewise Kiyoko-san," Atobe takes her hand; but instead of shaking it, the boy brought it up to his lips and kiss her fingers lightly. "Ore-sama enjoy our little scrimmage. It is a shame that we could not finish it."

Phoebe stood in silence and then ask the boy, "What did you just do to my hand?"

"I kissed it of course," Atobe smirks.

"K-Kiss?!"

Seeing the flustering girl only fuel the taller boy's amusement. Phoebe Barnes is an interesting person.

"Also," adds Keigo, "Please call the great Ore-sama by his first name Keigo. Atobe is my father. Be privilege that you are one of the few who is allowed to call Ore-sama by his first name."

Once again, Phoebe made a little dent in the Monkey King's ego by wacking the boy's head with her racket. The short girl then claps her hands twice and walk out of the court.

Walking away, Phoebe retorts to the older boy, "Thank you for giving such a privilege monKei -san."

A vein pops on the said boy's forehead, but the smirk remains, "Don't push your luck Kitty-chan. Ore-sama only tolerates you because you intrigue Ore-sama."

"Bye monKei-san," Phoebe waves as she met up with her father.

.

.

.

.

James starts, "So, who won?"

The two are heading home early as Phoebe have school the next day.

The said teen glance at her father's direction and reply, "We didn't keep score."

 **\- Extra -**

The Monkey King was sitting on his bed with his laptop, researching about his young opponent from earlier in the evening.

"Phoebe Kiyoko Akatsuki Barnes," Keigo mumbles to himself.

What he found on the internet is what he already learn about the girl, which irritates the lad as it gave him no answer to her tennis skills.

How is it possible that talents like hers are not noticed in the tennis, Keigo thought, She tied points with me.

Suddenly, Keigo stumbles upon a news article that left him shock beyond comprehension.

His thoughts are scattered and disorganized as he read through the article.

 _If this really happens when she wasn't playing at her full capacity. But it does explain her odd behavior and the clapping. Even so, how is she still able to play? Phoebe Kiyoko Akatsuki Barnes; you truly are a rare finding of the century._

* * *

Yay! Our Phoebe have finally met the ever confident monkey king. I wonder if their paths will cross again in the future?

Once again, I do not own the Prince of Tennis. I only own the storyline and the oc's.


	7. Chapter 6

**_CHAPTER 6_**

 **Tuesday, August 12**

 **12:30 PM**

 **Rikkaidai Junior Department, Class 1 - A**

The next day was as uneventful as it can be for our main girl Phoebe. She woke up, got ready, went to school, focused in class, and had lunch with her classmate and a first-year who was on the tennis team. The said first year was Urayama Shiita and he told Phoebe of a time when he had to disguise as Kirihara-senpai because the seaweed hair boy was late. That got the girl giggling along with her other classmates. Phoebe's peaceful day was then ruined by the class door slamming open. The group turns towards the commotion to find a group of older girls, most likely second or third years, entering the classroom; their faces grim.

One of the girls in the center front, most likely the leader, slams her pedicured hand against the chalkboard and demands, "Who here is Kiyoko Barnes?"

There was a pause of silence until Phoebe raises her hand and calmly answers, "I'm Kiyoko Barnes."

The said older girl turns her focus on Phoebe and stalk towards the small youth's table. Dramatically slamming her hands on Phoebe's desk, the said girl sniffs, "You listen here Kiyoko-"

"I'm sorry who are you?" questions the glowing green-eyed teen, her head tilted innocently to the side.

The older student twitches a little in irritation and reply, "I am the president of Tennis Club fan club and I don't remember you joining it."

Phoebe then directs her questions to her classmates, "The senpais have a fan club? Why?"

A voice from the group of now know fan club shouts out, "The boys tennis team is the national champion for the last two years. Dear Kami, educate yourself!"

Unfazed by the insult, Phoebe shifts her eyes to the "president". "Is there something you need from me?"

"Stay away from the boy's tennis team," The said girl huff, "They are preparing for their third consecutive championship and the boys don't need a little runt like you disturbing their training."

Phoebe shakes her head. "I can't. Sorry."

There were a few gasps from the group of fangirls while the president glares down at the younger student, growling, "What. Did. You. Say?"

Phoebe nonchalantly informs, "I can't. I have a match with….um….trickster-senpai I believe."

The president was fuming in anger when she storms out of the class with nothing to say to Phoebe.

"Huh," Phoebe breathes, "What was that about?"

 _We hope you never find out Phoebe-chan,_ her classmates pray internally.

.

.

.

.

Phoebe is already on court stretching and her earphones plug into both ears, but the odd thing is that the girl is barefoot on the cement floor.

Niou Masaharu walks onto the court lazily with his racket resting on his shoulder while his other hand shoved in his pocket. Examining Phoebe like she is a new toy, Niou smirks and walks towards the net. Phoebe also made her way there and to shake hand with the resident trickster.

"Please take care of me Niou….-senpai?" the foreign youth tests the boy's name out.

Niou smirks, shaking the girl dainty, but callous hands, "Of course, _pupina-chan~_ "

"Pupina?" Phoebe repeats quietly as the two prepare for the match.

News of the transfer student beating the team's hothead Kirihara spread throughout the school like a wildfire. Therefore, the court is more crowded with students wanting to see the girl in action for their own eyes. Even the principal is watching the match from his place in the office.

The game starts with Niou serving. For his first trick, Niou serves the ball using Sanada's style and Phoebe caught on; quickly returning the neon blob with more power and strength.

Afterward, Phoebe pouts, "Niou-senpai, how desperate are you?"

The said silver head blinks as the raven head continue. "For you to play like Sanada-senpai is a little overboard don't you think? Or are you too much of a coward to show me your true playing style?"

 _Oi, Oi,_ Yagyuu Hiroshi thoughts, _what is she trying to do? She is playing a dangerous game._

Nious breathes, "Worry about yourself pupina-chan."

After rallying for a long period of time, the score is 2-3 with Niou in the lead. All the time the trickster trying to read the girl's playing style and any type of pattern that might show.

Niou growls in his head, _Why can't I read her? Everyone has a certain style they are custom to._ _Pupina's jumps and receive pattern is all over the place. Damn it!_

Distracted by his thoughts, the third year didn't notice that Phoebe had stolen the match, tying the score. Both were sweating, Phoebe a little less than Niou and the trickster is breathing heavier than his opponent.

"Niou-senpai," Phoebe begins while swiping the droplets of sweat from her forehead, "I suggest you now play with your dominant hand."

Niou along with everyone else, except the Big Three, was surprised that she knew he was left-handed. Complying, the silver hair trickster moves his racket from his right to his left hand. The game recommences, and now Phoebe is sweating a little more than her game with Kirihara.

 _Haha,_ Phoebe thoughts, _Rikkaidai is full of monsters._

The score is now 4-5 with Niou leading once again. The sun was setting and most students are making their way home. Niou and Phoebe are still decking it out on the court, neither want to give up. Yukimura is now even more curious about the girl's history and skills. He believes that there is no way a girl with skills like Phoebe has not been showcased in the tennis world, yet when the feminine boy did a little research of his own, he found nothing.

Niou 'tch' as he pauses before his next serve.

"Pupina-chan, you should take your own advice. Play with your dominant hand."

Students start to murmur around and Phoebe just sigh. Putting the racket into her left hand, Phoebe gave the trickster a sheepish smile; "Gomenasai Niou-senpai."

Yanagi Renji was ferociously writing away in his little notebook much like his counterpart at Seigaku. These new information was satisfying the closed eye boy. Sanada and Yukimura can here little murmur "Ie data" from time to time as the game continues.

Niou had underestimated the girl, now playing with her dominant hand, Phoebe is much stronger and more focus than he thought she would. And this cost him the game. Phoebe barely won the game with a 7-5 match game. The awed students crowding around the fenced court cheers and clap for the two players as they shake hands.

"Good game Pupina-chan," Niou pants, "but know that I will not lose next time."

Phoebe smiles tiredly, "To you as well Niou-senpai, and good luck. I won't go easily either."

From the office, the principal smiles, Just like her mother.

The two players walk to the bench to collect their belongings when Yukimura, Sanada, and Yanagi walk over.

"Congratulation Barnes-san," Yukimura speaks softly. "You now have one more match to play. I believe Yanagi-san will be a challenging opponent for you."

"Actually Yukimura-senpai," Phoebe says after drying off her face with a towel, "Can I make a request for who I want to play last?"

Smiling his usual smile, Yukimura contemplates, "Well it depends on who you want to play. You have someone in mind?"

"Yes," Phoebe answers; her voice strong and confident, "You."

* * *

Hello fellow readers, I hope you enjoy this chapter. The ending sure got tense and exciting. Who knew Phoebe had the gut to challenge Yukimura directly. I wonder if she is going to win or not. Well, let's see in the next chapter.

Once again, I do not own the Prince of Tennis. I only own my storyline and the oc's.


	8. Chapter 7

**_CHAPTER 7_**

 **Wednesday, August 13**

 **9:00 AM**

 **Rikkaidai Junior Department, Class 3 - C**

Yukimura was sitting in his classroom 3-C while contemplating over what the peculiar young transfer student that had request a game against him. He knows she wasn't being arrogant or haughty, but that was a bold request. Though he accepted Phoebe's request, he is still unsure of how to approach the girl in the game. Should he use yip and mercilessly destroy her or should he go easy? But then something tells the Child of God that even the yip won't stop the resident first-year prodigy from playing. From what Yukimura have seen from her games, Phoebe is a talented southpaw player, much like a certain chibi from Tokyo, but there is something off about how she plays. Yukimura noted how Phoebe would skid her racket on the ground, in which he thought of the viper from Seigaku. However, Phoebe is different in the context that she taps her racket rather than skid it along the court. Niou and Kirihara report that the smaller teen's hitS are extremely heavy when she played and gets heavier as the game proceeds.

Smiling sadistically, Yukimura made his decision.

.

.

.

.

For Phoebe's last game, no students were there to crowd the fence except the regulars. Yukimura has lied to the student body that Phoebe's final game will be at a later date so that the first year and Yukimura can focus without any disturbance. Yanagi sits as the umpire for the game. Yukimura was watching the female player intently as she stretches and practices some light swing.

"No earbuds today I see," Yukimura comments.

Phoebe smiles, "No senpai. For this match against you, I want to be at my top focus."

"I see," Yukimura states, "but why so cautious with me?"

To the regulars' surprise, Phoebe gives the blue hair captain a smirk, "Yukimura-senpai if you are the captain of this crazy bunch, then how much more of a monster are you?"

From where Phoebe stands, she can hear a distant "did she really put 'monster' and 'Yukimura' in the same sentence?"

The said captain only smile "innocently" as the two players split and return to their positions.

Rikkaidai's data master announces the match to begin. Phoebe was offered the first serve and accepted. From the start, the green eye player has her racket in her left hand. Bouncing the ball and then grasping it in her hand, Phoebe throws it up in the air and higher than normal. Yukimura tightens his grip on his racket as Phoebe twists her body and slam the ball onto his court. Right when the ball lands next to his right foot, the ball spins with an amazing speed until it bounces up, nearly hitting his face. Though it didn't, Yukimura felt the air pressure around the ball's spin.

Marui's gum pops as he exclaims. "The Twist Serve?! Where did she-!"

The blue hair male narrows his eyes at the girl; _It was the Twist Serve, but far heavier and more powerful than Echizen's. The ball's spinning speed causes the air to flow along as its speed_ is increased _, creating a whirlwind._

"15-love," Yanagi calls the point, watching the girl closely as she returns to serve.

 _You truly prove to be a challenging adversary, Barnes Phoebe,_ The violet eye captain praise internally.

.

.

.

.

The scores are 3-3, but by this point, Phoebe has already sweat buckets while Yukimura was sweating, but not as much. Another rally begins as the two players vigorously defend their court. Yukimura analyzes Phoebe carefully, finding it odd that his yip is slower than normal in taking in the effect.

 _That's odd, he thought,_ hitting a backhand to Phoebe, _The yip should be in effect already. She should have lost her sight._

Phoebe continues to smash the ball whenever it came towards her. Only after a while did Rikkaida's captain notice that she pauses her movement for a second. Though because of that second that Yukimura was able to win the match, making it 3-4.

"I see you are now feeling the effects of my yip," The boy states, "You will lose all your senses soon. It's best if we stop now."

Immediately after his statement, Phoebe voices her thoughts boldly while pointing the racket at him. "Don't even dare Yukimura-senpai. It doesn't matter what anyone says, I don't give a shit. The only way to get me off the court is by a stretcher."

Astonish by the girl's sudden vulgar language and outbursting conviction, Yukimura only nods as the pair continue their game. By then Phoebe was playing barefoot. Though she is pushed back by losing all her senses, Phoebe is still keeping up with the tennis captain with the score 4-5. Yukimura doesn't know how, but it seems like the raven hair athlete has some sort of "sixth sense" that is keeping her in the game. Yukimura himself is getting closer to his own limit. Both players are sweating and panting as if they have been scouring the Sahara Deserts for days. It was match point for Yukimura. The pale complexion boy serve the ball, to only have his opponent return it sluggishly. After the return, Phoebe was ready to collapse; the only thing keeping her standing is her racket. The said female is drenched in her own sweat. Her feature looks beyond exhausted, but Phoebe's still holds strength and determination.

On the side watching, the regulars were in awe and shock. Sanada especially didn't think there was anyone who could match with Yukimura besides him. True the capped lad did play against the younger female at their first meeting, but never to this extent. He didn't expect Phoebe to hold such power and skill within her tiny form.

"This is ridiculous," Jackal murmurs.

Marui agreed, "Tell me about it."

"Those two are monsters," Kirihara comments in awe.

Niou narrows his eyes, "Puri."

.

.

.

.

The sun was far below the skyline and only the lights around the court are brightening the game. Yukimura and Phoebe are fighting for the win in a deuce game and one mistake from either side will result in their loss. The score was 77 all. Both players are ready to drop. The game was as intense as it can get, but at this point, it is far beyond just a normal game of tennis.

"You*pant*play*pant*well," Yukimura pants out.

Phoebe is already on her knees until she slowly got back up again and smirks tiredly, "You*pant*too."

Serving, the female smashes the ball down with all her might. Yukimura then returns with both hands on his racket. With a sudden burst of energy and a loud cry, The green eye tennis beast jumps into the air and slams the rackets on the neon ball. The ball soars through the air, creating large gusts of wind blowing down on Yukimura. The ball disappears on Yukimura's side of the court. Phoebe lands on her feet and quickly after her knees.

"I*pant*guess*pant*," Phoebe pants as she drops her racket. "I fail."

Phoebe collapse unconscious after the statement. Sanada along with the rest of the team dash into the court - some checking over Yukimura while the rest check on the unconscious teen.

Yukimura turns to his side after he collapses on his back to find the neon ball that Phoebe had shot at him in a small crater of its making a couple inches outside the white line. Looking up at the dark sky that is slowly filled with twinkling stars, Yukimura breathes deep, long breath before walking over to his team who is huddling over the tiny girl.

After making sure Phoebe is not severely injured, Sanada went to pick the girl up. At that moment, the strict male notice something very off, making his eyes widen in shock. This did not go unnoticed by the more observant teammate.

Yagyu asks his taller teammates, "Is there something wrong Sanada?"

Sanada quietly mumbles his response that, unfortunately, is caught by everyone on the court; "She has been…..wearing weights for the whole game."

.

.

.

.

"WHAT?!"

.

.

.

.

"I'm sorry?" Phoebe questions the blue hair tennis captain.

The following day was normal. Phoebe was in her classroom eating her lunch when Kirihara and Marui bursts into her classroom with Niou close behind, demanding her to come with them. The trio packed up her lunch, picked the girl up like a sack of potatoes, and carried her off to the roof where the other male regulars are waiting. When Phoebe was correctly orientated again, Yukimura drops the bomb on her with his usual sadistic smile.

"You qualify to be a regular."

The short female babbles, "I-I beg your pardon? I'm a regular? But I lost yesterday match."

Yanagi then fills in for Yukimura, "Officially, to be a regular you need to win two games with two regulars. In your case Barnes-san, you defeated Kirihara and Niou, so in technicality, you are a regular."

"But Yukimura-senpai said-"

It was then that Yukimura reveals his thoughts, "I said that you need to play three matches with three regulars. I never said anything about that as the qualification to be a regular nor you need to beat them all to be a regular."

Blinking a few times before huffing, Phoebe crosses her arms and relents, "Damn, you are one sadistic captain."

A few boys sputter in surprise at how straightforth the first year was, and only shudder in fear as Yukimura smile even more sadistically (if that is even possible) and responds, "Thank you."

Phoebe, reopening her lunch box, sighs, "Well if I am to be in the club, I guess it should be a good idea that you all are aware of my disability."

The team, in the exception of Sanada, stare at the girl munching on a rice ball in curiosity.

"Disability?" they all repeat.

Shifting her emerald green orbs towards her senpai, specifically Yukimura. "Yukimura-buchou, I thought you would have known from the principal."

"He didn't tell me anything regarding you or that you are disabled. Please do enlighten us."

Phoebe hums, "Well I wouldn't really call it a disability now as it doesn't hinder my everyday activities, but I am blind."

* * *

YES! The truth has been revealed. I also apologized for any grammars or spelling mistakes. I also want to note that I know Phoebe's characteristic changes quite abruptly and I am sorry for that. Phoebe is still a shy, polite and quiet girl, but from what I see of her is that if Phoebe has someone who she connects with through doing what she loves then she will open up to them quickly. This actually reflects on my own characteristics as I am shy and quiet at first, but if I can connect with someone over anime, K-pop, the MCU, DC comics, etc., I will be overly ecstatic and outgoing. So I hope you are enjoying my story. Hint for the next chapter, it will dive in a little bit of Phoebe's love life and possible love interest.

Once again, I do not own the Prince of Tennis. I only own my storyline and the ocs.


	9. Chapter 8

**_CHAPTER 8_**

 **Friday, August 15**

 **Public Park**

Friday came quicker than Phoebe thought. The blind beauty is now wandering the streets of Kanagawa while listening to her music in one ear. The day before was her official induction into the tennis team. The players were left speechless when Phoebe revealed to them that she was blind. Kirihara was beyond savable as he fainted a few minutes after hearing the news. Yanagi actually throughout a notebook that he had on Phoebe and restarted a new now that a new factor has been presented into the equation. Jackal, Marui, and Niou couldn't stop their studying of Phoebe and it took them the whole lunch to fully comprehend that the little youth in front of them have been playing against them with a major disadvantage. Sanada already knew and was more of the normal person that lunchtime. Yagyu, surprisingly, had a hunch that Phoebe had a major disadvantage in one of her major senses. Not being affected by the yip confirmed his theory, but he never inspected that she lost her sight. On the other hand, the blue hair captain stares at the youth in respect and a little bit of concern. He too has been hindered by an illness that he must have surgeries for. Though Yukimura was lucky as he is cured and able to play again. However, for Phoebe, only gods know how long she had to live with not playing because of her blindness.

Phoebe had waved the team off as to not worry about her as she is fine. She is doing fine even with her vision gone. The girl then explains to them that it is why they see her clapping her hands at random. Phoebe uses the sound created by clapping or sounds from other people to move around. Similar to how dolphins locate each other or food in the ocean, Phoebe utilizes the sound as an echolocation to move around like a normal person who can see. The boys were in awe.

Yanagi, being the data master, couldn't help but ask about her blindness. Phoebe only vaguely answers that she was in an accident when she was young and that caused her to lose her vision. The closed eyes boy did not pry further and the team enjoys their lunch while learning more about Phoebe and her likes. Yukimura then pulls Phoebe aside to talk about her role in the club. Though the small prodigy is a regular, Yukimura wants her to act more like the manager. Phoebe will still practice and train with the regular, her role in the public eyes will be the manager and Phoebe wholeheartedly agree.

The following day is Friday (which Phoebe fortunately had off due to a water leak at school), which brings us back to the long hair beauty strolling along the semi-busy street of Kanagawa. The said female pass by a public park when she heard a familiar style of music booming. Following the music, Phoebe "see" a group of people crowding around the origin of the music.

Phoebe affirms in her head, I need to make sure.

Tapping the arm (quite muscular at that) on her left, Phoebe asks politely, "Excuse me, is this street dancing?"

The said person chuckles a deep baritone voice. "Yes, we are just having a free dancing stage; open to anyone who wants to dance."

"Great," Phoebe grinned brightly, confusing the person.

Luckily for the tennis player, she decided to wear a pair of black jeans, a red t-shirt with the white logo of Marvel Cinematic Studio on it with a black and red flannel tied around her waist. A black cap with the white logo of a triangular number 17 on it, representing the K-pop group SEVENTEEN, sits on Phoebe's head as she makes her way towards what is seen as the center of the stage. The surrounding dancers move to the side to watch the girl start break dancing. Flowing along the booming beats, the foreign-born youth swings her body back and forward with her steps before breaking into a flare. Then she moves into a swipe and straight into a windmill. This shocks the onlookers.

It is not every day you see a little girl pulling moves that one will only see on the streets of America. Even though there are professional break dancers in Japan, but most - if not all - are guys. Though this young girl is rocking the dance floor and has skills that levels with the pros. The people cheer for the new young dancer as she flies across the dancefloor. Suddenly, the song _I Like It_ by Cardi B came on and Phoebe's face brightens up. As the song moves into the first line, Phoebe jumps to pulling some popping moves.

"Man," one of the earlier dancers whistles, "That's some moves."

His friend nudges him, "Hey you know who chibi-chan is?"

"Not a clue bro, but dang."

Another dancer moves towards the two and question, "Do you think she'll do?"

"She'll do?" the other gasp, "Dude, this girl is beyond just 'do'. She is extraordinary and will blow the stage and the audience away!"

The others laugh, "Well should we ask her now?"

"Not now, let the girl have her fun."

.

.

.

.

When the free stage is finished and the crowd disperses, Phoebe was huffing in happiness. It has been a while since she had danced like that. As she went to retrieve her bag from the sideline, a familiar deep voice cuts in, "Hey little miss."

Turn towards the direction of the sound, the blind tennis player is met by four older males - college students to be specific; one was whom she talked to.

"Hello," Phoebe greets, giving a slight bow. "Can I help you?"

The center male was a 6'2ft tall male with cream white curly hair with bright blue eyes. He has a built body of an athlete for an 18 years old boy. The youth dons a white shirt that fit snuggly to his form, a black leather jacket over it, and a pair of low cut jeans, similar to the looks of a motorcyclist. The man standing on the right of the 18 years old is a shorter male, at 6'0ft, with raven tousled hair, grey eyes, smooth pale skin, and toned body much like his taller friend. The raven head, who looks too young to be 19, also wore a white t-shirt that is a little loose with a pair of black jeans and a largely white, black and orange windbreaker. This young man looks more like the typical college student. On the right of the cream hair, youth is a taller male, at 20 years of his youth, standing the height 6'4ft with long reddish burgundy hair, half tied up in a small man bun, piercing red eyes, pale white skin, sharp feature, and thimble physique. However, behind the thin looking feature, there are hints of fit and built body in the man. The man wore a thin black long sleeve collar shirt that has a few top buttons lose, allowing people - mostly the ladies - to see a little bit of his broad pectoral, and a pair of white tattered jeans along with a pair of black piercings in his ears. This male adult, however, seems to be more of an idol or model than a college student. Standing on the edge of the other side is the last member of the ridiculously attractive group of men. The said male same to be the same height as the 18 years old but looks a little younger. His silver-white hair was temple shave as an undercut while the top part of his hair was slick back. His skin rivals the color of his hair but his deep onyx eyes make him stands out. On the boy's, who is actually 20 as well, angular and sharp face carries 4 small piercings, two below the ends of his eyebrows and two on top. On each of his ears are two silver lobe piercings. The dangerous looking youth wears a pair of low hanging black jeans, and remain shirtless - which many can see his well-defined pectorals, abs, and shoulders along with the many tattoos that cover his body. Though shirtless, the said male does have a red short sleeve shirt hanging from his shoulder. The said male also has a thin chain with a tiny star and letter Z hanging around his long neck; overall giving him the vibe of someone normal people would NOT want to associate with.

The normal looking, yet still attractive, of the group compliments, "Those were some amazing dance moves back there miss."

"Thank you."

The male then nudges the cream color head, in which he then asks, "We were wondering if you would like to join our dance group."

"Huh?" Phoebe is taken back. Why would they want her?

She then asks so, "Why me?"

"Why not," the baritone voice from before counters, "You have skills that level with pro break dancers, and we would be idiots to not have you on our team. We compete in small competitions in the districts and some time out of it as well, so if you are worried about going far, don't worry."

The blind girl questions more, "But am I not too young to be in this competitions?"

A new voice from those that she had heard joins in, "It is open to all ages. How old are you?"

"Eleven."

A pause of silence befell upon the group and the second voice that spoke to her breathes, "Well that is young, but you qualify."

"I don't know," Phoebe pauses, "I have school and tennis practices as well."

"The competitions are usually on the weekends. We have classes ourselves so we won't be able to meet until the weekends either," the softer voice amongst the group assures.

Phoebe mumbles, "I guess."

"There is a cafe across the street," the undercut slick back hair dancer suggests, "Why don't you come with us get some snack and we can talk more about it?"

Phoebe really enjoys dancing and she had always wanted to continue it in Japan at a dance studio or something. The girl guesses it would be fine to trust a group of older, unknown dancers that asked her out of random to join their dance group and her knowing nothing about them or who they are.

What could go wrong?

.

.

.

.

Phoebe is thoroughly enjoying her strawberry smoothie and red velvet cake as the odd group of youth sat at a table outside of the cafe. People sitting in the shop and passing by would occasionally stare at the four attractive young bachelors and the tiny little beauty.

Phoebe learns that the first person she spoke to is called Asahi Izuku. The long hair male is the third year at Kanagawa University (also known as Jindai), studying history and education. Asahi hopes to become a history teacher at a local high school. Asahi then introduce Phoebe to the rest of the group. The typical looking college student with tousled black hair and grey eyes is 2nd-year Korean exchange student Jeongjae Kim. He is here studying abroad for his major in Japanese language and culture for a few semesters at Jindai. The next person that Phoebe got acquainted with is the biker looking student name Katashi Tanaka. He is the first year in college and is studying to be international diplomat also at Kanagawa University. The last person, once more, is half Japanese half Chinese third-year student Hiroto Long. Unlike his punk and gangster appearance, Hiroto is studying for a Ph.D. degree to become a pediatrician. Phoebe also reveals that she is blind, and in the process made all four boys accidentally spit something out of their mouth; whether it is food or drinks. Luckily, none landed on her. Phoebe laughs at the nonstop stuttering of Tanaka and Jeongjae and the awestruck looks from Izuku and Hiroto. The boys continue to make small conversation with their new teammates when the girl's phone starts to ring the song Despacito. Phoebe blushes brightly as she answers the phone.

" **Hi Papa,** " she greets her father in her native tongue, English.

The businessman smiles, hearing his daughter's voice, " **Hi sweetheart. I finished up work early today. Do you want to get lunch with me?** "

" **Sure Papa. I'm actually at a cafe across from the public park near our house. I'm with these group of very cool guys that I befriended. They want me to be a part of their group,** " the girl chirps innocently, not knowing that she made her father rushes out of his company building and towards the cafe.

James grunts, " **Is that so? Sweetie, keep the boys there. I want to meet them.** "

" **Of course,** " Phoebe smiles and ends the phone call. "My papa want to meet you all!"

Before the boys can even shock, a familiar silver corvette pulls up to the cafe and out step a tall businessman whose aura scream "I will beat the shit out of any boys who touch my baby girl". The said man glance around before his eyes land on his daughter sitting with a group of four, unknown men. He calmly, but dangerously walks up to the table and calls out, "Phoebe?"

"Hi Papa," smiles the adorable angel as she hops out of her seat to hug her father.

James then focuses on the four males, who are squirming nervously under the father's glare.

"Gentlemen," James growls politely, "My name is Barnes James and this is my daughter, Barnes Phoebe. I heard that you want to recruit her for your team. Why my daughter?"

"B-Because her dancing skills are beautiful and fantastic sir," Jeongjae stutters out. "We w-would like that she would be recognized for her extraordinary dancing skills, sir."

James glare hardens. "What are your names?"

"My name is Kim Jeongjae sir," the said boy bows low.

Tanaka then greets, "My name is Tanaka Katashi sir."

Giving a bow, Hiroto says, "Long Hiroto sir."

"Izuku Asahi sir," the long hair boys greets.

"Papa," Phoebe pouts, knowing her father went into protective father mode, "Stop that. They weren't doing anything bad. We met at the park because I was breakdancing. They then offer me a spot on their team. I agree because I want to dance to Papa. Pretty please."

James knew he will succumb to her puppy eyes so he relents, "Fine. But you four, my office tomorrow morning. I'm not risking anything. You will need to sign contracts that puts you responsible for my daughter when you all go compete and if anything happens to her, it will be on your heads. And don't think you can escape. Her grandfather is a former police officer and so we will find you if you dare to even have a malicious thought."

The boys nod stiffly as James hand them his business cards with the address of his company. With that, the Barnes pair left the cafe, also leaving the poor four shaken up college students to pay for Phoebe snacks and their own; not that they mind.

.

.

.

.

The following day, Phoebe was with her grandfather at the Tezuka's household. Renji Akatsuki had scheduled a practice shogi match with Tezuka Kunikazu and Phoebe wants to tag along. The grandfather-daughter pair arrives at the Tezuka's household early in the morning in Tokyo.

The older men went into their matches right away while the emerald eye beauty was left sitting on the couch, drinking some jasmine tea. Phoebe had met Mr. and Mrs. Tezuka, who welcome her and her grandfather warmly. Mrs. Tezuka was over excited to finally meet Phoebe, in which ignite a long process of cooing, pinching Phoebe's cheek red, and snuggling her too tightly. That morning, the Tezuka learn of Phoebe's blindness. The youngest Tezuka in the house was out jogging early Sunday morning, so didn't return home until 8 AM. When Tezuka Kunimitsu walks into the house, he finds the mysterious player that is Phoebe Barnes. The girl's play style has been on his mind for a whole week.

Though saying that it was Phoebe's style that was on his mind, the stoic Megane can't deny that Phoebe herself was on his mind. The girl is a pure mystery. Her pale emerald eyes hide something big while her demeanor is soft, yet strong at the same time. Unlike most girls, he has encountered at school and on the street, Phoebe's feature seems foreign, no doubt to her western genes. Tezuka notice there is a certain aura of authority and respect around her, much like his own, but smaller in comparison. Tezuka then returns to when he watches the foreigner playing against his strict friend. Her dainty fingers grip racket as she swung it towards the ball was small and thin but still held as much power as an athlete. Her soft long hair flying in the wind as she shuffles around the court and her button nose inhale calmly. Tezuka usually doesn't take interest in the opposite gender as tennis is the only thing that occupies his mind, but now this little beauty has unknowingly wormed her way into his thoughts, making him confused at the feelings he is experiencing. Tezuka Kunimitsu, for the first time in his dull life, has found a girl breathtaking and beyond gorgeous and no matter how he tries to look differently, he can't. And to find the subject of his thoughts just sitting in his living room made a thought of him walking into the wrong house crosses his mind.

Phoebe heard the front door open - at that moment remembering Mrs. Tezuka talking about how her son had gone for a run and concluding that the boy she met before is returning home - and turn towards the direction. "Welcome back Tezuka-san."

* * *

Hello everyone, thank you for reading and I hope you are enjoying it. Well, we kind of get an idea who Phoebe's love interest will be and for the next chapter, it will be a follow up of this chapter. I also want to add a little info about Phoebe. We find out that she is a dancer and for Phoebe, dancing is as important as tennis is to her. This is a part of her that she can't lose and it will play into the plot later as to why it is so important.

Once again, I do not own the Prince of Tennis. I only own my storyline and the ocs.


	10. Chapter 9

_**CHAPTER 9**_

 **Saturday, August 16**

 **8:00 AM**

 **Tokyo, Tezuka Household  
**

After the awkward meeting of the two youngsters of the two families, Mrs. Tezuka ushers Phoebe and Kunimitsu out of the house with a list of groceries to buy for dinner and some extra money from Kunimitsu's father, urging the bespectacled boy to take his companion around Tokyo. It was then that Tezuka learned that Phoebe was blind, answering the questions he had about her odd playing style.

Tezuka is now dressed in more decent outing clothes: a pair of beige pants, a light blue collar shirt, and a thin dark blue sweater over with a pair of black tennis shoes. Walking next to him is Phoebe in large red, white, and blue Fila sweater that covers down to her knees, black tights, and a pair of white tennis shoes. Crossing her chest down to her hip is a small purse. Phoebe's hair was pulled into a high ponytail. The boy continues to give the shorter girl beside him side glances, taking in her features only to snap out when she spoke.

"I can feel you staring Tezuka-san. Is there something on my face?"

Tezuka quickly replies and turning away, a light pink tint on his cheeks, "Ah no. Nothing."

Phoebe can tell that the older youth have questions, so she grants him the chance, "If you have a question Tezuka-san, please feel free to ask."

After a moment of contemplating, Tezuka complies, "Were you born blind or…."

Sighing, Phoebe continues walking in silence. Should she tell him? He will only pity her more, but what if he doesn't? Phoebe contemplates the thought and decided to tell the male. The raven head has a feeling that Tezuka isn't a type to yap or pity, but she still has to make sure."

"Before telling you, please don't give me any pity," Phoebe states, "I have had enough of those."

"Of course," Tezuka nods.

Phoebe breathes heavily, "I wasn't born blind. I had gotten into a car accident when I was 7. That day I lost my sight…..and someone special to me."

Though the last part was supposed to be for Phoebe to hear only, Tezuka caught it but said nothing. The two continue on their path to the supermarket to buy ingredients for dinner. Once they made it into the store, Phoebe claps twice and pick up a basket to collect food. Phoebe then asks the older boy to tell her the ingredients. Throughout the time at the market, Phoebe would hear murmurs from other shoppers about she and Tezuka are "a cute couple" or "so adorable". Both teens turn away from the comment and continue with their quest, yet it the comments didn't leave their minds and were stored in the back of their minds.

The pair is now in the fruit section, Phoebe searching around for good strawberries. The stoic captain follows behind the petite lady in silence as she mumbles to herself on what she should make as dessert as a thank you to the Tezukas for housing her and her grandfather for the day. It was interesting to see the blind girl being so resourceful in using her other senses, mostly smell and touch, to determine if the fruit is fresh. Once Phoebe finally decided, the teens made their way to the cashier to pay for the food. Walking out of the store, Phoebe insists she helps Tezuka with the bags, the silent boy was stubborn as steel; not letting her help him. Phoebe pouts as they return to the Tezuka house. After dropping the groceries with Mrs. Tezuka, the woman rushes the young pair out of the house once more, addressing the fact that this is Phoebe's first time in Tokyo and Kunimitsu should show her around. The megane reluctantly agreed and lead the girl to some of his favorite spot in the city.

Along the tour, Kunimitsu and Phoebe reveal to each other some of their interests. Kiyoko (Phoebe) talked about why she moved to Japan and Kunimitsu in return gives his condolences. The emerald green eyed foreigner learned that Kunimitsu is the captain of his school boys tennis and in return, Phoebe told him that she is a regular on the Rikkaidai team. The two internally hope to see each other on the court again. Phoebe talks about her love for sweet, artificial and natural; in which Tezuka note to take her to a Cafe he often goes to. Phoebe then animatedly talks about her "babies" - which Tezuka raise an eyebrow at; her labrador retriever guide dog Loki and her German Shepherd guard dog Bucky. This fuel Tezuka's curiosity and ask Phoebe why aren't they with her. The blind player smiles and said that they had to stay back for check up, but are moving to Japan soon. Facts are shared throughout the stroll and Tezuka finds the younger girl pleasant to hold a conversation with. Phoebe is not only intellectual in subjects about tennis (which Tezuka was satisfied with because he got most of his questions about the female Barnes's style answered), but also outside of tennis. The two discover that they enjoy reading and hiking. Phoebe was quite surprised at how well the older male was able to speak and understand English as the pair had to help a lost foreigner who only spoke English.

Phoebe's tour ends at a small cafe in the park that sits right next to a lake. The quietness of the place calms Phoebe down from her exciting day in the bustling city. Tezuka orders a green tea and a small plain pastry while Phoebe order milk tea and a plate of cream puffs. The pair sit opposite of each other in a pleasant silence, not knowing that a certain light brown hair genius is spying - *cough* - observing and snapping pictures of the said pair.

Well isn't this interesting, the said photographer smirks, _I didn't know you like the young and innocent type Tezuka._

Back to the Phoebe and Tezuka, they are conversing about their likes, hobbies, and dislikes again.

"Can I ask about American History," Tezuka questions, "Specifically about the presidents?"

Phoebe answers with a nod, "Of course. I will answer to the best of my ability."

"From what I have learned, many consider President Abraham Lincoln the greatest president. Why is that? Would it not be the first President George Washington as he and the Founding Fathers started the revolution that resulted in America today?"

"Well," Phoebe explains, "From my understanding, Abraham Lincoln was a president that rose from the people. People consider him one of the greatest because he stood for the people and his speeches are phenomenal. I enjoy listening to some of his speeches and debates. President Lincoln is also seen as one of the greatest because he fought for black people's right as well, which was what the civil war revolved around. The 13th, 14th, and 15th Amendments of the Constitution really gave more opportunity for people of all nationality living in the United States and I admire President Lincoln and his administration for doing it. Sadly, he was assassinated. If President Lincoln wasn't killed, I believe he would have done more for the people than winning the civil war."

Tezuka give the girl a small rare smile - not like she can see it - at the answer she gave him. Phoebe continues eating her delectable treats while her ears twitch at every little sound within her hearing distance.

"I'm impressed you know so much," comments the bespectacled boy as he sips his tea.

Phoebe shrugs, "I learn things here and there. I do enjoy discovering new and interesting facts…..Um, can I ask you for a favor?"

"A favor?"

Tezuka becomes more curious as the girl before him blushes pink (he thinks it's adorable but pays no mind to his hormones). Phoebe tucks a stray hair behind her ear and spins the now noticeable plain silver ring with a tiny diamond at the center (very much like a wedding ring) sitting on her middle finger of her right hand. It is a habit for the raven-haired girl to spin the wedding ring that her mother gave her when she is nervous, shy, or embarrass; in this case, it's all three. Phoebe has never done this to anyone outside of her family, but Phoebe thought maybe it would be better to add another friendly face onto her list.

"It's not really a favor, it's just….um….C-Can I...um," the blushing girl stutters, "Can I feel your….face?"

There was a notable silence. Tezuka is stunned at the request and find it odd that she would ask so.

The said companion waves her hand wildly in front of her face, now deep red. "Y-You don't have to! I'm so sorry for asking such an inappropriate question Tezuka-san! Please forget everything you've heard!"

Tezuka then states, "May I ask why?"

Phoebe quickly returns to her habit, spinning her mom's wedding ring around her finger. "W-Well, I guess it is a way for me to 'see' what your face look like. After the accident, all my other senses were heightened and I can use echolocation to determine what the general area look like and if someone is there, but I can't determine any specific details. My touch, on the other hand, is more sensitive and can pick up the details."

"I see," Tezuka ponders.

The small youth fidgets in her seat worried that she had said the wrong thing. Phoebe knows that people in Japan are not as touchy or fond of close contact as in the US, but her extrovert personalities can't help it.

Tezuka then sighs, snapping Phoebe out of her thoughts, "I guess it is alright."

The older male doesn't know what came over him. The only women who have been able to touch his face are his mother. No one of the opposite genders has ever been personally close to him, yet here he is, the Pillar of Seigaku is agreeing to a younger unknown female touching his face. Tezuka feels threatened by this sudden foreign feeling that is allowing the attractive emerald eye girl to place her dainty fingers on his face. Curse teenage stage of growth.

Phoebe offers, "You don't have to if you don't want to Tezuka-san. I was just curious about what you look like."

"No it's alright," The brown hair youth insists as he moves his seats closer to her so she doesn't need to move.

Phoebe can feel him shifts closer to her, his breath fanning her face and a little bit of her exposed neck. Slowly lifting her fingers up, Phoebe lightly ghosts over his face.

"You wear glasses?"

"Yes," Tezuka curtly answers and remove the glasses.

Sitting a few tables away from the pair is the brown hair boy from earlier. The boy with the camera opens his always closed eyes to reveal crystal blue orbs; said eyes now widening as the situation has escalated beyond his belief. From his point of view, Tezuka is now closer to this girl than he has ever been with anyone, even his teammates. The said boy narrows his eyes at the two, and a little smirk makes its way onto his lips as he snaps multiple pictures. Though internally, he is extremely curious as who the mystery female Tezuka has been spending his whole Sunday with.

Back with the awkward pair, Phoebe places her hands on Tezuka's cheeks for the start. She gently slides her fingers down towards his jaws and chin.

"You have very sharp jaws," Phoebe unconsciously comments.

Moving her hands over his lips and nose, Phoebe notes his features which makes the lads turn pink at the honest comments. "Tall nose ridge and soft thin lips."

While the half American female explores his facial features, Tezuka is internally battling his emotions. His hands tighten into a fist and Tezuka is oddly uncomfortable, yet satisfied. Phoebe's finger, though callous, are soft and small. The way her thin digits move smoothly across his face brought shivers down his spine.

Tezuka scolds himself, _Get a grip_ on _yourself._

Phoebe continues to move her soft fingers up the captain's blushing face. Grazing over his eyes, Phoebe notices something and pouts.

"What is with guys having long eyelashes," Phoebe puffs. "Tezuka-san, what is your eye color?"

"D-dark brown."

"Hm," hums the blind girl, "Overall, you look more western than I thought. Your high cheekbone, jaw, and nose makes you seem more western and...um serious. Are you sure you are the third year in middle school?"

Tezuka nods into Phoebe's small hands that are still resting on his cheeks. After a moment of silence, Phoebe pulls her hands away as Tezuka pulls his head back.

"L-Let's head back," Phoebe suggests, and the older male quickly agrees.

.

.

.

.

Dinner with Tezuka's was pleasant. Phoebe made her famous strawberry shortcake as a 'thank you' to the Tezuka for hosting them, which made Mrs. Tezuka fall even more in love with the petite child. By 9 PM, the grandfather-daughter pair is on their way home, bringing some leftovers for the overworking James Barnes. Kunimitsu is in his room, cleaned and ready for bed. He sits on his desk, writing in his journal about the day and reflecting on it. Thoughts of Phoebe begins to float back into Kunimitsu's mind as he was reflecting.

As a person, Kunimitsu truly admires Phoebe for being strong after everything she had been through and her open-minded character makes her more intriguing than ever. He also noted that on the way home, Phoebe revealed that Tezuka is the first person outside her family to have his face engraved in her mind through her touch. Not knowing why the youth is a little proud to be the first person Phoebe allow to be closer than an acquaintance. Shaking out of his thoughts, Tezuka looks down and realized that he had written most of his reflection about Phoebe. Sighing, the lad closed the book and went to bed.

.

.

.

.

Before he could even close his eyes, a beep from his phone catches his attention. Glancing over, he looks at the message sent to him and quickly fume silently while on the inside panicking a little, also reminding himself to assign 100 laps to the sender. The message was a picture of him and his companion sitting at the cafe. Along with the picture was a message:

 **:: Who is she? ::**

 **\- Fuji**

* * *

Hello everyone, I know their development is a little fast, but like I said before, Phoebe can get along with anyone very easily if she has a common thing with the person. Also, Tezuka's thoughts are not, and I repeat, NOT sexual. The only thing he has ever considered is tennis so talking to girls is not something Tezuka is good at. Furthermore, he only finds the girl adorable and attractive for a young lady. Nothing more. Kind of like puppy love. The interactions they have in this chapter is purely innocent and out of Phoebe's curiosity and Tezuka's fondness of the girl and understand where Phoebe is coming from with her request. Thank you for reading and once again.

Once again, I do not own the Prince of Tennis. I only own my storyline and the ocs.


	11. Chapter 10

**_CHAPTER 10_**

 **Monday, August 18**

 **5:30 PM**

 **Rikkaidai Junior Department, Boy's Tennis Courts  
**

It has officially been one week since Phoebe has moved to Japan. Phoebe's father had returned to the States that morning. The father promise to visit his little girl when he can and Phoebe put on a brave face. She wants to assure her father that she will be fine, but as the businessman enter the plane, she couldn't help but let a few tears fall.

On another note, the blind beauty has been the manager and lowkey regular of the boy's tennis club for a week now. The members of the club are very kind and respectful to Phoebe, but there are some who still believe Phoebe don't belong, but they are immediately shut down by the regulars. In class, Phoebe follows along with lessons by recording the lessons and studying in a group. Urayama Shiita has been a great help to Phoebe. The orange hair boy would walk Phoebe to and from the tennis court and help her with errands around the club.

Everyone was happy. Well...almost everyone. The tennis club's fan club is seething in anger and jealousy. They wonder how a little midget like the tennis prodigy could have gotten the spot that they all have been working for. For some of the more intense girls, they approach the situation with pranks and property damage; ripped PE uniforms, dirty and tattered shoes, falling flower pots and buckets of water. Unlike most girls, Phoebe knows when she is being bullied or not. But she kept quiet until she can find evidence. The manager became more cautious and wary of her surrounding, which caught Urayama's attention. Phoebe has waved it off when Urayama mentions it, but he couldn't help but worry. Unfortunately, the little pranks got worse.

.

.

.

.

Phoebe, with Urayam's help, place the tennis nets and tennis ball basket in the storage. It was the end of the day and the first years and manager are cleaning up while the rest of the members are changing.

"Thanks for the help Urayama-kun," Phoebe smiles, "I finish up here. You go change. It was a hard day of training."

Urayama grins shyly, "You're welcome Barnes-chan."

Placing her hand on her hips, Phoebe pouts, "What have I been telling you? Call me Phoebe or Kiyoko. I'm still not used to my classmates and friends calling me by my last name."

Laughing lightly, Urayama nods, "Alright Ba-Kiyoko-chan. I'll see you in class tomorrow."

The said girl then turns back organize the storage to the best of her abilities. Unknown to her, a group of female students sneaks towards the storage room. Because Phoebe was too preoccupied with cleaning up that she didn't notice the group of crazy fangirls. Immediately, they slam the door, locking Phoebe inside in the process. Hearing the loud bang, Phoebe quickly spins around to not feel the warmth of the sunset, but the coldness of the darkness. Phoebe quickly bangs on the door while screaming on the top of her lungs.

"Is anybody out there?! Please open the door! Please!"

However, Phoebe silence to hear girls laughing on the other sides.

"Serve her right," one girl scoffs, "Who does she think she is? Stealing our opportunities of being the club manager. She is just a worthless little brat."

Growling, Phoebe burst out in anger and cusses, "You pieces of shit! I goddamn don't care if you are older than me, I'll make sure you regret ever messing around with me when I get my hands on you!"

Punching and kicking the door, Phoebe calls for help nonstop. After running out of energy from the burst of rage, Phoebe leans against the door and slides down, huffing. Clapping her hands, Phoebe discovers that the storage room is pretty small, and with the supplies, it is smaller and narrower than usual.

Phoebe curses, slamming her fist against the door behind her as she began to hyperventilate, _Damn it! This place is too small. Okay Phoebe, okay. Deep breath. Countdown from 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1….crap, I'm still stuck. And my phone is in my tennis bag. Fuck!_

To those who know Phoebe well, the girl is terrified of small and narrow space and the dark. It is ironic that she is afraid of the dark as she is blind, but Phoebe has been afraid of the black emptiness and being blind help her in dampening that fear. However, being in a cramp dark place is the worst for the blind beauty. It seems like someone is suffocating her and wanting to end the youth girl's life (not like someone hasn't tried before).

Phoebe cries internally, now shaking and tears building up in her eyes, _I have to get out of here! I have to!_

Pounding on the door a few more times, Phoebe cries out, "Hello?! Is anybody out there? Please open the door! Please! I need to get out of here!"

.

.

.

.

Fortunately, Sanada always walks Phoebe home and to school after Phoebe's father left for America. The businessman always makes sure Phoebe get to and from school safely and that task now falls to Sanada, who lives down the street from the Akatsuki.

Sanada was waiting for Phoebe by the gates when he notices the rest of his team heading towards him, but Phoebe is not with them.

"Ara," Yukimura states, "Still waiting for Phoebe-chan Genichiro?"

Nodding, Sanada relents, "She is taking more time than she uses to, Tarundoru."

Jackal comments, "That isn't like Phoebe-chan to be late. She is always on time."

"There is a 20% chance that Phoebe will be late," Yanagi notes.

The team shrugs and wait for the girl with Sanada. Urayama comes walking out of the school and passing by the team.

"Have a good day senpais," Urayama bows.

Marui calls out, "Wait, didn't you help Phe-chan put away the nets and balls? Where is she?"

"Barn-ah-Phoebe-chan told me to go on ahead and change. She should have been finished by now," Urayama replies nervously. Even though he has been in the club for a while, the regulars still scare him.

Yagyu then waves for the boy to go home.

.

.

.

.

It is pass sundown and there was still no sign of Phoebe. The school was deserted by students except for the tennis team. Sanada attempts in reaching Phoebe through her phone was useless as she wasn't picking up. Jackal and Marui are starting to worry.

Yukimura sighs, "That's it. Split up in pairs and search the school ground."

The team separates and disperse onto the school ground. Yagyu and Niou check the classroom building, Jackal and Marui check the library and faculty building, Kirihara and Yanagi check the gyms and outside court, and Yukimura and Sanada went back to check the tennis court. The two captains first check the girls changing room. After multiple attempts of calling for Phoebe, they decide to enter the changing room to find Phoebe's tennis bag ransack and tattered, her rackets smash into few pieces, and all her stuff either broken or destroyed. By then, the two are fuming. The boys dash out of the changing room and search the ground near the area. Coming near the storage area, Yukimura heard soft whimpering from one of the smaller storage building.

Yukimura shouts while running towards the said storage, "Sanada! Over here!"

Pulling the door aside with both hands and the rage they were feeling, Yukimura and Sanada found Phoebe curled into a ball while sobbing. Sanada froze in place while Yukimura slowly approaches the scared girl and kneel in front of her.

Yukimura spoke softly, "Phoebe-chan it's me, Yukimura Seiichi."

Trembling, Phoebe raise her head towards his voice, "Y-Yu-Yukimura - bu-buchou?"

Yukimura smiles gently, relieved that they have found the girl, "You're going to be okay. We're here."

As soon as those words were spoken, The half female lunges towards the Child of God and tightly hugged him. Yukimura was knocked onto his butt, but still let the girl sob on his shoulders. Sanada and Yukimura can hear the relief in her cry. After Phoebe's sob died down to a soft whimper, Yukimura passes the younger girl to Sanada to Phoebe's discomfort. Right when the blind student was passed, Phoebe clung onto Sanada like a Koala bear. The said boy, not bother by her clinginess at the moment, readjusts Phoebe so he is carrying her piggyback-style. Yukimura already called the others to meet back up at the front. Before meeting the regulars, Yukimura and Sanada stop by changing room to collect what was left of Phoebe's stuff. While picking up her stuff, Yukimura plots his steps to find the culprit. It was obvious that everything Phoebe is experiencing is intentional and the captain no doubt believe that it was the regulars' fangirls that caused Phoebe such pain. Though he held no romantic feelings for his resident manager, Yukimura still cares for Phoebe. The blue hair lad has a sister around the same age as Phoebe and seeing Phoebe crying reminds him of his own sister. Therefore he can't-no, he won't allow an incident like this to happen again.

Phoebe's whimpering snaps Yukimura out of his thoughts. Both athletes stare at the girl. At that moment, Yukimura and Sanada realize that no matter how strong, confident, courageous, mature Phoebe is, she is still an eleven years old girl.

.

.

.

.

The pair met up with the rest of the regulars and when they saw Phoebe, now heavily asleep, on Sanada's shoulder and her tear stained cheeks, they worry.

"What happen?" questions Jackal, "Is she okay?"

Yukimura breathes, "She's fine. Just tired out."

"Where was she?" Niou asked, his playful aura now gone.

Yukimura narrows his eyes and grounds out, "Locked in one of the storage room. Her stuff, on the other hand, was trashed in the girl's changing room."

Yanagi stiffens up, "95% Phoebe was locked up by a girl within the school. 99% a girl within our fan club."

Kirihara growls while slamming his fist into his palm, "When I find who did this to her, I'm gonna-"

"Do nothing," Yagyu interjects, "We do not want to stir up even more trouble for Phoebe-chan by getting involve."

"No," Yukimura disagree, "I agree with Kirihara."

"What?" The whole team question, staring at their captain; the one most shock is the resident seaweed head. They were surprised that Yukimura would agree with their second year regular. "Though not would violence. We will only be like them if we do."

Sanada, for the first time since meeting up, spoke up, "Then what do you suggest Yukimura?"

Yukimura only give the rest of the team a sadistic smirk

.

.

.

.

Phoebe had taken a day off to collect her thoughts and emotions and came back the day after. She had gotten a new bag, supplies, and sports bag gear. Her grandfather dropped her off at school as Sanada called in saying he was busy. Phoebe headed straight for the headmaster's office with her grandfather instead of the morning practice. There, Headmaster Tsutomu apologized profusely to Phoebe and dismissed any assignments she had missed. He also informed Phoebe of Rikkaidai;s win in the semi-final. Phoebe arrived in the first period when it was about to start, but then heard the intercom of the whole school rings out an unexpected announcement.

 **:: Attention everyone, this is the boy's tennis captain Yukimura Seiichi speaking. To all who are interested in the manager position of the boy's tennis team, please meet at the tennis course right after school and dress appropriately for exercising. Thank you::**

Everyone starts to talk amongst themselves. Some - mostly girls - were excited that they have a chance to be close to the school beloved tennis team. Phoebe was confused and nervous as to why her captain would personally send out that invitation. The first year fears that she had done something wrong for Yukimura to revoke her position as manager. Before the girl can even change her expression, she feels a hand placed on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Phoebe-san," Urayama's familiar voice enters her ears. "You are not in trouble. Just come to practice like normal. Yukimura-buchou orders."

.

.

.

.

As expected, the boy's tennis court is crowded beyond compare with tons of girls, hoping to be chosen. Phoebe was dressed in exercising clothes with her new tennis bag, rackets (Phoebe was only happy that she didn't have her mother's racket in the bag from yesterday) and gears. When the eleven years old was trying to get into the court, the rest of the female student body keep pushing her back.

"What are you still doing here?" A third-year female sneers at Phoebe.

Another third years chips in, "Didn't you hear the intercom this morning? The tennis team is looking for a new manager. You already failed, so get out of the way brat."

Before Phoebe can snap back, she suddenly feels herself being hoisted up by someone. Giving a loud squeak, the emerald eyes girl balance herself by latching her hand onto the closest thing, which the head of the person who hoisted her up over their shoulder, causing a few girls to gaps and squeal.

"Puri," The familiar phrase reaches her ear.

Phoebe mumbles out, "Um...Niou-senpai, can...you...you know….let me down. This is embarrassing."

"Sorry Pupina-chan," Niou smirks, while carrying the red face youth into the tennis courts, "but buchou order me to keep an eye on you while we look for a manager that can help you that isn't out to get you."

"Senpais," Phoebe mumbles, touch that they would go this far. Back in the States, the most that someone would do is report the incident.

Phoebe was then placed down on a bench with her bag on her left. Clapping lightly, she can "see" that figures - whom she believe are the regulars - surround her. A figure approaches her and plops their bag next to her feet.

"Yo Phe-chan," Kirihara chirps as he ruffled her hair, "How are you today? Hope you didn't have any problem."

Phoebe swats the devil boy's hand away, pouting, "Stop that. I like my hair neat and nice please Kirihara-senpai. And I am fine. I had no trouble throughout the day. So what am I going to do today if I am not acting as manager?"

Yukimura then speaks up, "Phoebe-chan for today, you will be acting as a regular. You will do your warm up with us and train. Leave the management activities to me, Sanada, and Yanagi."

Nodding while taking out a black, white, and gold racket, Phoebe relents, "Alright Yukimura-buchou."

.

.

.

.

To the crowding fangirls' surprise and irritation, Phoebe was on court and training with the regulars and not once was she alone. She always had a regular by her side or close to her. This piss the third years and second years the most. They want to know why the little twerp is playing alongside their beloved regulars while they are doing the club's chores like cleaning the club's dirty laundry. However, they couldn't do anything at the moment as both the captain, vice-captain, and treasurer are watching them like hawks.

Yukimura thought this would be the perfect chance to catch the culprit(s) who had hurt Phoebe because he knows that they wouldn't miss this chance of a lifetime. As he and his friends expected, most of the girls are useless. They don't completely clean all the laundry like Phoebe does, they are not focused on their task in helping the non-regular members and monitoring them but constantly fawn over the regulars. There are some who are decent, but the child of God know that their purpose in becoming a manager is to get closer to the regulars. The Big Three are close to losing their patience with these girls. Yukimura and Yanagi have never heard Sanada said so many Tarundoru in one day, even with the normal chaotic mess that Niou and Kirihara would create.

While the Big Three are internally contemplating over if the recruitment was a good idea, Phoebe was having a blast playing against Jackal whom stamina exceed her own like crazy and is giving her more trouble than she thought.

"Most of my opponents would be down already," Jackal chuckles at the panting girl, "but I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

Phoebe pants, "As*pant*I said*pant*before.*pant*You guys*pant*are all*pant*monsters.*pant*"

Jackal laughs and suggests the two take a small break. The said pair exit one of the court to meet up with the rest of the regulars, who are standing a little bit away from the main three. Coming closer, Phoebe can feel the killing aura from who she believed to be Yukimura, Sanada, and Yanagi. Though she is not easily intimidated, she smart enough to not provoke someone who is ready to snap.

"Um Yukimura-buchou," Phoebe said softly, not wanting to make her captain snaps.

Yukimura glances at Phoebe with a fake grin, "Yes Phoebe-chan?"

Phoebe smiles, "Practice is almost over and you all are tired. I think you should just end the day by having them play a match of the sort.

Sighing, Yukimura relents, "Alright. Gather up!"

As the tired and dirty contestants gather around the regulars, some indiscreetly and discreetly glare dagger at the smaller female sitting with the regulars, Yukimura announces the last task. "You all have done well. For the last task, we are going to play a little game. The regulars will stand two to a court and you must return our serve. You only get one chance, so I hope you are prepared."

Once the game was announced less than half of the girls retreat as they know they have no chance in returning a regular's serve. Those who stayed have had played tennis before or just confident.

"Right," Yukimura mutters, "Let's get started."

One by one, the girls failed and exit the court in disappointment or anger. The contestant number dwindle by the time the practice was over. Along with their path out of the court, the tennis members said a goodbye to their manager sitting on the bench in which the said girl returns.

Sanada and Yukimura's serve pass the two third years, who they notice are apart of their fan club and the girl's tennis team, the third years screech in anger. Blinded by her rage and triggering her impulsive nature, Yukimura's opponent turns her body to Phoebe while reaching for a ball and serving it towards the emerald eye foreigner while revealing her crimes. "You little bitch! You should have just stayed in that dirty old storage room where you belong!"

Before any of the regulars can stop the female tennis player, the neon ball is already sailing towards Phoebe's face. The half American's reflexes kick in and raise her hand to grab the ball while moving her head away, but the ball never touches her hand. A tiny _thwat_ is heard throughout the court and The little dancer feels another presence close to her. The other regulars ran to Yukimura and Sanada's court to find a taller and older girl, maybe a third year, standing in front of their dark hair manager and gripping on the tennis ball that was meant for Phoebe in her left hand. The said girl stood around 5'6 ft. with slightly curly black hair that reaches the edge of her collarbone, silver-grey eyes, healthy peachy skin tone, small nose, full lips, and overall quite a looker. She dons the female version of the school uniform, but it does not hide the athleticism in the girl's form: firm thighs and calves, sturdy build that can only be honed from endless training. Though having a strong build, the silver eyes stranger does hold elegance and feminine features in her curvy form.

"Oi Aoi," Phoebe's savior growls, "You went too far."

The boys were taken back by her aggressive voice.

Phoebe's assailant shouts back, "Stay out of my way bitch. That little brat isn't supposed to be here and I intend to get rid of her."

Within a blink of an eye, the curly hair female was holding "Aoi" up against the wired fence by her shirt collar a few feet off the ground. "Be careful who you call a bitch you fuckin' slut, we wouldn't want something to happen to that pretty face of yours."

Aoi's confident image immediately fell when she realized the more dangerous threat she had offended was glaring down at her. The said girl trembles in fear at the taller girl's threat. Aoi knows the silver eye beauty doesn't make empty threats.

"Uchida," Sanada states firmly.

Without glancing behind her, the curly hair female students greet, "Sanada."

"Let her go," the cap boy commands. "You wouldn't want to get expelled again."

Uchida huff, "Don't worry, I'm just giving her a warning Sanada. She would be an idiot if she dares to pull another stunt like that again, right Aoi?"

The said girl squeak as the taller female releases her and ran away.

"U-Um," Phoebe walks up to the taller girl and bows, "Thank you Uchida-san."

Patting the shorter girl's head, the taller youth smirks, "No worries, koneko-chan. Don't push yourself too hard either. Let others care for you as well because no matter what you say, being blind is still a disadvantage."

"You knew?" Yanagi asks incredulously.

The said silver eye shrugs, "It wasn't hard to guess. Her unfocused eyes, her slightly tilted head, her ears twitching constantly, and other stuff."

The tennis team was bewildered while watching the said girl walks away. "Well see you all later."

"Wait," Yukimura calls out, "Thank you for protecting Phoebe. We don't have anything to offer except a position as manager in our club. Would you accept?"

She yawns, "Nah I'm good."

The regulars widen their eyes in disbelief. There was actually a girl at their school that is not head over heel for them.

Yanagi then adds, "What if we ask you to be our manager?"

"Still no," the silver eye beauty shakes her head.

"How about a game?" Yukimura challenged, "If you can hit a ball past me before I score 20 points, the tennis team will do whatever you want for the rest of the year. However, if you lose, you will our manager for the rest of the year."

The third-year female shrugs as she continues her way out of the tennis court. "Pass."

"Afraid you would lose?"

The taller female pauses and narrows her eyes, "Was that a challenge?"

"You can take it as one," Yukimura gives the girl is a sadistic smile.

Now fully facing the team, the unusual youth smirks, "You're on."

.

.

.

.

At morning practice the next day, Yukimura calls the club for a meeting before starting practice. Gathered on the main court, the non-regulars notice another female besides their usual female manager/regular.

"Good morning Captain!" the members bow.

Yukimura returns, "Good morning everyone. I have a few announcements to make. First, we have a new manager joining us."

The new female on court step forward and bow lightly. "Hello, my name is Uchida Atsuko, third year. Please take care of me."

"Uchida-san will be joining our club as the manager. She will be helping Phoebe-chan around the court so I expect you all to give her the same respect you give Phoebe-chan, me, and the regulars," Yukimura says.

"Hai!"

Yukimura adds, "Another thing: from now on, you are to help Barnes-san out if you ever see her around, whether it is on the court or outside of court."

"Why buchou?" a member bravely questions.

Glancing lightly over to the female teen in question, Yukimura answers, "Barnes-san is at a disadvantage due to her blindness. Therefore, we must help her out as much as possible."

Mutters spark up in the members, most - if not all - are surprised to learn that the eleven years old is blind. With that, the blue head captain dismisses the club to return to practice, leaving the managers with the regulars.

"Welcome to the club Uchida-san," Yagyu greets the girl and in return, she waves him off - still a little salty from yesterday's loss.

Jackal then asks, "Though I must ask Uchida-san, won't this interfere with your practice with the girl's tennis team?"

"Hah?" Uchida pauses, "Who said I was on the same team as those whiny little bitches. I don't even play tennis!"

Marui then jumps in, "Wait, if you don't play tennis, how the hell did you return Yukimura-buchou's serve?"

Uchida scoffs openly, "Wasn't that hard to get. It's not like I use my arms or something to return it; now that would hurt. Besides I have faced worse serve."

 _Rikkaidai sure is full of monsters,_ Phoebe giggles internally.

* * *

Hi everyone. I apologize if the chapter is a little weird. I wrote it over the course of two days and my mind was all over the place. In this chapter, we meet Uchida Atsuko and in some way, she will have a story of her own that might be connected to another sports story. I'm so sorry, I couldn't help but love one sports team meet another. Anyway, we all know how crazy fangirls can get and there are some who will go far, and I just want to emphasize that. Also in this chapter, I want to express the fact that no matter how great Phoebe is, she is still a kid and she has her fear. For all viewers, I just want to put it out there that Phoebe will not always win her matches as there are players who are close to a pro like she and she do have weaknesses. I hope I didn't make her Mary Sue. That is the one thing I'm afraid of when creating an OC's. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Once again, I do not own Prince of Tennis. I own the storyline and my OC's


	12. Chapter 11

_**CHAPTER 11**_

 **Wednesday, August 20**

 **10:00 PM**

 **Kanagawa, Sanada Household**

"I'm so sorry sweetie," Grandpa Renji mutters.

Phoebe waves off, "Don't worry Grandpa, you need to be at this meeting and I understand. Besides, you'll only be gone for a week and I'll be with the Sanadas. I'll be fine."

The older man smiles and gives the girl a lingering kiss on her forehead, "Thank you, Phoebe. Take care and don't cause the Sanada any troubles."

Phoebe returns her grandfather's kiss with a kiss of her own on his cheek. "Of course Grandpa."

The older Akatsuki and Genichirou's grandfather must attend a police reunion up in Kyoto and therefore, is gone for a few days. This places Phoebe in the care of the Sanadas as Genichirou and the rest of the Sanada family welcome her with open arms. The said grandfather was reluctant to leave his only granddaughter, but he trusts the Sanada will take care of her. Sanada, though don't mind the extra company, is a little hesitant because he doesn't want to deal with his friends teasing when they find out that Phoebe is staying with him. Continuing to the next day, Sanada is in the family dojo practicing kendo at 4:30 Thursday morning when a soft voice echoes through the room.

"Sanada-fukubuchou?"

Sanada glances at the open door to find Phoebe awake and still in her pajamas: a large white long sleeve sweatshirt that reaches her knees with an original anime design at the center and (Sanada hope) a pair of shorts.

The vice-captain greets, "Good morning Barnes, did you sleep well?"

Phoebe answers, yawning a little, "Yes I did. Thank you and I hope you also had a good night sleep?"

"Ah."

With that said, the Emperor returns to his practice. Phoebe sits on the side in silence after clapping her hands to get an image of the dojo. After the bully situation was settle, Phoebe was able to return to the normal routine she had, but now with a new friend.

Uchida Atsuko was not what anyone on the tennis team expects. Uchida doesn't play tennis but volleyball. She has an older brother, but because her parents are divorced, she is living with her mother. While she is an exceptional athlete, Uchida didn't join the school volleyball team as the girls are too weak and the boys are too arrogant to want to play with her. So the silver eye girl practice on her own. Atsuko has a lot of spunk and doesn't give a shit about anyone else. She is sometimes reckless and loud, but overall, she is kind and fair. The two managers got along quite well even though it took a while to break through Uchida's wall. The older girl sees Phoebe as a little sister she never has and is very protective of her. Uchida Atsuko was also willing to throw hands with anyone that dares to mess with Phoebe, which Yukimura finds cute. During club hours, Atsuko is the one who does most of the manager chores, but at the end of each practice, Phoebe would always help out.

As for Phoebe herself, the blind player is developing and is getting stronger with each practice. From the last game she had with Jackal, Phoebe's stamina has increased tenfold due to the crazy regiment that Yanagi had put her on and her own training menu. Now, even Jackal have trouble wearing the girl down. Yukimura learns to never underestimate Phoebe as her strength, speed, and stamina now match that of an average male athlete, if not more. Phoebe now wears 15 lbs lightweight on both her wrists, 20 lbs on her ankles, and a 25 lbs weight around her waist and still moves around like a normal human. From what the team learns from Phoebe is that the blind beauty has been wearing lightweights since she started playing. She said that because her dream aim across the gender line, the blind girl needs to be stronger and faster than the boys. And all the regulars of Rikkaidai know that.

Both Sanada and Phoebe have finished their breakfast and are heading to school when they met up with Yukimura and Yanagi.

"Good morning Yukimura-buchou, Yanagi-senpai," Phoebe bows.

Yukimura grin, "Good morning Phoebe-chan, Sanada."

Yanagi states, "That's odd. I believe I saw you coming out of Sanada's house as well Phoebe-chan. Why were you in his house this early in the morning."

"Phoebe's grandfather and mine have a reunion up in Kyoto that they must attend," Sanada explains, " and Akatsuki-san doesn't like the idea of his granddaughter staying at home alone. Therefore, she is staying at my place for the week."

"I see," hums the blue hair captain.

The four then continue their way to school. Suddenly, the song _I Like It_ by Cardi B rings up from Phoebe's phone, in which she retrieves from her bag and answer the caller.

"Moshi Moshi," Phoebe greets, "Ah, good morning Hiroto-nii, I am doing fine….Yes, this weekend is fine, but I am staying at a friend's house. My grandpa is out of town….I see….oh you don't have to pick me up. I can walk there myself….but….fine, I will send you the address later. It's a date. Bye Hiroto-nii."

"Who was that Phoebe-chan?" Yukimura's voice rings in her ear.

Knowing not to talk back to her captain, the emerald eye girl relents, "A friend I made on the street. He is coming by Sunday morning to pick me up."

"Ie data," Yanagi mutters while Sanada scolds. "You should not be listening to strangers. Does your grandfather know this Hiroto person?"

"Yes he does Sanada-fukubuchou," laughs the shortest of the group, "I wouldn't be going anywhere with them if I don't have my guardians approval."

Curious, the Child of God asks, "Say, where is your friend taking you on your….date this Saturday?"

Giggling, Phoebe replies, "Secret."

.

.

.

.

 **Sunday, August 24**

 **9:00 AM**

 **Kanagawa, Sanada Household**

Sunday came by and Phoebe was getting ready for her day out with her friend. Sanada was a little reluctant that Phoebe is going with a stranger and a male for that fact. Though he is not the only one who worries so, the rest of the team is also curious (Niou, Yukimura, Yagyuu,) and concern (Jackal, Marui, Kirihara) when they heard Phoebe have a "date". Unlike the boys, Atsuko knows where Phoebe is going and who she is going with, so she was internally laughing at the boys' concern. Luckily, the silver eye volleyball player didn't get drag into what the team had planned for Phoebe.

A knock was heard and the Emperor quickly made his way to the door and greet the person. Opening the door, Sanada does not like what he sees.

Standing around half a foot taller than him (and twice Phoebe's height) was a white hair, pale skin, coal black eyes, and the piercings and tattoos-covered man wearing a black baggy sleeveless hoodie and red slacks. The taller male narrows his eyes at the boy's glare, trying to size up on the tennis player. The two glaring contest was cut short when Phoebe's light voice calls out to them. They both turn to find Phoebe walking down the stairs in a loose yellow crop top with a short sleeve that shows her toned stomach and a pair of black Adidas jogger pants with tight ankles and yellow stripes running down the side. Phoebe wore her hair in a loose bun and have a black, white, and red Adidas sports bag hanging off her shoulder.

"Sanada-fukubuchou, is that Hiroto-nii at the door?"

Before Sanada can responds, the older looking male greets, "Yo Chibi-hime."

Phoebe made a dash for the said male and gave him a tight squeeze around his waist. "Morning Hiroto-nii!"

"Have you eaten?" Hiroto questions while patting the said girl's head.

When Phoebe shakes her head no, Hiroto sighs and usher her towards his ride, "Come on, we'll get food on our way there. Never skip breakfast as it is the most important meal of the day."

Sanada can see Hiroto's ride from the place he stands by the door. It was a dark grey and red motorbike sitting in front of the gate. Hiroto got on the bike first and then help the girl onto the bike behind him. Putting on the helmet given to her, Phoebe turns back to where she came from and yell out, "Sanada-fukubuchou, I'll be back by 8 in the evening so tell Mrs. Sanada to not worry about dinner for me! Bye fukubuchou!"

With that, the unlikely pair race off.

Turning away, Sanada - who was already dressed to go out - opens his phone and calls Yukimura.

 **:: Yes Sanada?::**

Sanada sighs, not believing he is actually doing this.

 **:: She left with a tall male with white hair, pale skin, and lots of piercings and tattoos.::**

 **:: My my I didn't know Phoebe-chan know people like that?::**

.

.

.

.

In some ways, Rikkaidai's boy's tennis team found Phoebe and her giant companion stopping at a medium size building with no signs at the front. The boys had planned to follow Phoebe on her so-called "date" and with the resources that their data master somehow obtains (not that any of them even try to find out), they were able to locate their youngest teammate. Right after the targeted pair enters the building, the team, all dressed in casual clothing, waited a few minutes before entering themselves. When the boys entered half an hour after they waited outside on the streets awkwardly, they were greeted by an older female in her early twenties sitting by the reception desk. The said female is overweight and chubby, but still look absolutely adorable. She has long dark brown hair and bangs that frame her face and amber eyes that shine under her tan brown skin. The woman wore a long white dress with sailor collar and doesn't look Japanese so the boys are a little nervous about talking to her. Like always, Sanada confronts the foreign girl doing what seems to be homework.

" **E-Excuse me,** " Sanada speaks in broken English, " **I - wondering. Do you know-little girl and tall boy-piercings-tattoos-walk by?** "

The older girl looks up to find the tennis team and after examining the boys, she smiles in Japanese, "Hi, are you cuties who are you looking for?"

Most of the boys flush at the comment, and Sanada only stands silently while Yukimura responds, "We are looking for a girl with black hair, green eyes, and around this height."

As he shows that Phoebe stands up to his shoulder, the older girl just smirks, "Let me guess, Rikkaidai tennis team?"

"How did you know?" Marui questions.

The older girl stands from her seat and ushers the boys to follow her. "It's not hard. I mean when will you find a group of young boys come into a dance studio asking if an innocent looking girl had walked in with a tattoo and piercing covered guy. Chibi-hime told me about you all. Oh, I'm Thais by the way. Just call me Thais; I don't do the last name thing, ok honey."

The confused and flustered group of youngsters follow their senior down the stairs into another room with a large window looking down towards what seems to be the basement. When Thais gestures the boys to look through the windows, they comply and found a sight they did not expect to see. There Phoebe was, stretching with the same guy who picked her up. However, there were three other males in the room with the pair. All the males are shirtless and sweating while Phoebe is just wearing a black sports bra and black pants, sweating just as much as the boys. However, Yukimura, Sanada, Yanagi, and Niou notice that Phoebe had her lower arms and stomach wrap in bandages . Though it looks more for accessories rather than protection, they did not dwell on it. After the emerald eye girl had finished stretching, both she and the tattooed fella meet up with the rest of the males.

Thais then adds, "The guy that brought Chibi-hime here is Long Hiroto. Don't worry about him. He may look like he is ready to pull a gun on you, but is actually a sweetheart. Love kids and is studying to be a pediatrician. Next, to him, the cinnamon roll with black hair and silver eyes is Kim Jeongjae. A transfer student from South Korea and can't hurt a fly. Standing next to him with the cream blonde hair is Tanaka Katashi. Looks like a biker but can barely ride a bicycle without crashing. He drives a car so that's a plus. Then last but not least is the tall glass of handsome and sexy with the burgundy long hair is my fiance, Izuku Asahi. He's harmless and mine so don't worry. I'll keep him in line if he ever gets out of it."

"Thank you for your two cents Thais-san," A new voice enters the room. "But please, keep your inappropriate comments to yourself. These kids are still middle school students."

Sighing heavily and sarcastically, Thais turns to the tennis team and wink while giving a dull "sorry" and then walk down another set of stairs to the dance studio. Walking into the room is a tall man whom some of the boys recognize. The man stands at 6'4ft with black spiky hair, pale skin, coal black eyes hidden behind a pair of reading glasses. The man dresses in a black collar shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and a pair of khaki pants. Though he has a lanky figure, the man still is considered built to the tennis players.

"Sorry about that boys," the black haired man apologizes, "Her name is Abalos Thais. She is a Hispanic transfer student from America. She recently just came back from a vacation in the States and her...outgoing personality, though not a norm here in Japan, is in America, especially California."

"Good morning Mori-sensei," Sanada, Yanagi, Niou, and Marui bows.

Mori nods in acknowledgment, "Morning boys."

Mori Katsuo is a history teacher for Rikkaidai third years student and Niou and Marui's homeroom teacher. Like most teachers, Mori-sensei is strict but fair. He is kind to the student and it is not a surprise that some female students crush on the bachelor.

Suddenly the speakers roar to like with _Cheap Thrills_ by Sia and all attentions are directed at the dance studio. Phoebe was standing at the center of the room alone while the others were watching her from the sidelines. Right when the first verse began, Phoebe explodes into a plethora of movements, dancing along to the song smoothly with a smile plaster on her face. The middle school boys were astonished at this new revelation. They have never seen their youngest player have so many different expressions on her face.

Right when the song ended, the dancers in the studio claps for the girl and Phoebe turns to take a bow.

Above the studio, Marui and Kirihara are rambling on how Phoebe is such an amazing dancer and other compliments along those lines. Niou, Yagyuu, and Jackal are awestruck and impress, but said nothing.

Yukimura mutters to Sanada who stands beside him, "You gotta wonder what can't she do."

"She is like a completely different person," Yanagi notes and Sanada nods.

"You boys can go down to the studio if you want," The black hair teacher suggests while sitting at his desk next to the window.

Agreeing, the Rikkaidai tennis team made their way down to the mirror-walled room. At arrival, the team is met with four pairs of narrowed eyes, glaring down at them.

"Who are you guys?" Katashi speaks up, "I thought we had the studio booked."

Asahi confirms, crossing his arms over his chest, "We did."

Hiroto's eyes skim over the boys and landed on Sanada. The black eyes widen in realization.

Before any of the college boys can ask more questions, Marui and Kirihara jumps to Phoebe and hug her, "You were so cool dancing Phe-chan!"

"Marui-senpai? Kirihara-senpai?" The female dancer gasps, "What are you doing here? How did you know I am here? Wait-who else is here?"

Thais chuckles, "Your whole team sweetums."

Clapping, Phoebe then focuses her gaze on the door where the team stands.

Phoebe pouts, "Mou, senpai-tachi seriously. Why are you following me? First my Dad now you guys."

The team can only rub their heads in embarrassment while the older students laugh.

Thais then suggests, "Why don't we all go out for snacks and get to know each other."

"That would be lovely," Yukimura grins.

Thais chirps as she walks past Asahi and smacks his behind, making the said lad flushes red. "Alright! Let's go. It's on you sexy."

The rest of the college boys silently try to hold their laughter and snicker down as Asahi yelps, "Cinnamon bun!"

Phoebe, knowing exactly what her female friend did with just the sound, shakes her head, "Thais-nee, you are such a shameless flirt."

"You know it Chibi-hime," the large girl winks.

* * *

Hi everyone, I had a fun time writing this chapter. Thais Abalos is a character that I based off of my real life friend and I will say that her personalities are exactly the same. I love my friend. She is one of the people from my high school life I will still hold contact with. She kinda helps me with a few lines in this chapter so I credited her because some of these lines are only lines I will say with my girlfriends. I'm not that confident in real life. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading.

Once again, I do not own Prince of Tennis, any of the pictures, or videos. I only own my Ocs and the plotline.


	13. Chapter 12

**_CHAPTER 12_**

 **Wednesday, August 27**

 **3:00 PM**

 **Kanagawa, Rikkaidai Junior Department**

After the incident with the dance team, the boys on Phoebe teams are more at ease that she is in no imminent danger (except for the extrovert danger that is named Thais who is willing to openly expresses her opinion that either get the gentlemen around her blushing or Phoebe facepalming). Though there was a time when Thais can't help but take her teasing too far and was shut down by her fiance who placed a chaste kiss on the girl's lips; she was quiet for the rest of the day. The team finds it odds that Phoebe isn't embarrassed or taken offense by how forward the older girl is. Phoebe later reveals that it is the normal talk from where she comes from, in this case, California America. The blind dancer further explains that people are very open and straightforward with their words and Thais was the least of their worries because there is only one of her.

The Saturday before the dance and tennis team meeting was the National finals. However, the blind player was not able to show her skills in the National Finals. Even though she was not able to play, Phoebe was placed as reserve player (the regulars way to say she is still included, but not playing; not that she minds) and out of everyone's sight. Oddly enough, the Rikkaidai captains forbid her to be at the tournament ground, reasoning that they want to keep her out of sight and hold her as a secret weapon for the future. The girl reluctantly agrees and stayed out of the way. Though Phoebe was surprised to learn that Rikkaidai lost that day to Seigaku. When Monday came round, training was doubled and Atsuko was happy to implement it on the whining members.

And so, a week turns into two weeks and the team now have a practice match with Yamabuki all Wednesday afternoon so regulars and manager were excused from their last period. Phoebe and Atsuko were preparing the water and supplies for their away game. With everything set, the team boarded the train. Unexpectedly, the train was crowded, making the team separated. Atsuko stayed close to Phoebe as much as she can, but when the doors open, the rushing crowd had separated Phoebe from the older manager, out of the train, and onto the wrong stop.

Atsuko's eyes widen to see her younger friend outside of the train with her tennis bag on her shoulder as the train moves away.

 _Well fuck._

.

.

.

.

 **Wednesday, August 27**

 **3:30 PM**

 **Tokyo, Random Train Station**

Phoebe, who is now stranded in a new place, is silently panicking. _I am royally screwed. My team is not here, I'm in an unknown prefecture, my phone is dead….FUCK! This is what I get for blasting SEVENTEEN's playlist on Spotify!_

 _Okay breathe girl,_ the girl told herself, panicking is not gonna get your ass nowhere. _Okay…..Alright….Okay…._

Clapping her hand loudly in panic, Phoebe makes out the train station and then walk towards a figure close by, hoping to get direction.

"E-Excuse me," the short girl calls out as she taps on the person's shoulder, "Do-Do you know what p-prefecture a-a-am I in?"

"Tokyo Prefecture?" the voice states, a little confused as to why the girl would ask such a question.

Lighting up with hope, Phoebe then asks, "Is there any school close by?"

"Fudomine is close by," the stranger replies, "Are you by any chance….lost miss?"

Wary, Phoebe stutters out, "N-No, I'm just new to the area and s-still getting used to it."

Looking skeptically at the girl, the person then caught sight of the familiar yellow and black regular tennis jacket.

The stranger mumbles out, "Are you on the tennis team at Rikkaidai Junior High?"

Step backing, Phoebe narrows her eyes at the stranger, "How did you know?"

"Your jacket. Dead give away," the stranger chuckles, making the girl sighs, "Do you have a game today? Where are your teammates?"

Phoebe visibly deflates, "The team and I got separated on the train. Crowds pushed me out onto the wrong train platform and I'm lost."

The strangers stare at the girl before he offers his assistance, "If you would like, I can help you get to the school. Do you know what school you were going to play against?"

His reply was only a pout, "Yukimura-buchou was being the sadistic jerk that he is and didn't tell me the name of the school we are going to play against."

"Yukimura?" the stranger mumbles, surprised, "You mean you are a member of Rikkaidai's boy's tennis team. Your captain is Yukimura Seiichi correct?"

Narrowing her eyes at the stranger's curious nature, Phoebe shoots back, "Who are you?"

The said stranger sputters and then introduces, "Sorry. My name is Tachibana Kippei. I'm the captain of the Fudomine boys tennis team."

Realization hits the female player, "Aah! You're Tachibana Kippei?!"

Tachibana Kippei is a 5'8ft blonde hair boy with dark grey eyes, tan skin, angular face and body with a mole a the center of his forehead between his eyebrows. Like all tennis players, Tachibana has a muscular and built body. The lad was wearing his school tennis uniform and jacket.

After the awkward meeting, Tachibana finally got Phoebe's name and then suggests that she come with him. Though hesitant, Phoebe believes that she can trust the blonde hair captain. From what she had heard from the boys on her team, Tachibana Kippei is a talented player and an honest sportsman. Though he doesn't stand a chance against Rikkaidai, he is still an admirable player and person in general. Following Tachibana, Phoebe learns that he was on his way to a practice match himself. When the boy mentions that Fudomine was playing against Seigaku, the emerald eye girl lights in relief and she proceeded to tell the captain that she knows someone on the tennis team that can help her get in contact with her team.

.

.

.

.

As soon as the pair arrives at Fudomine, Tachibana's teammates jump him, asking why he was late. The practice match had already started and they are in their last game. With Tachibana occupy, Phoebe claps her hands to get an image of the area and found a cluster of people on the opposite side of the court.

I hope I heard Tezuka-san right the first time or someone is gonna be really confused, Phoebe sighs privately.

Moving away from the friendly stranger she made at the train station, Phoebe walks towards the other team while clutching her tennis bag close. As she comes closer to the cluster of people, she can hear the boys talking amongst themselves; and somewhere within the conversation, she came up.

"Hey, there's a cute little girl coming towards us nya~."

"Must be another fangirl."

"Don't you think she is a little too young to be our fan Momo."

"Idiot. Fssh"

"Hah?! What was that Mamushi?!"

"Both of you stop that!"

"Ie Data."

"Saa, she is very cute."

"But isn't that Rikkaidai tennis jacket that she is wearing?"

"*gasp*We have Rikkaidai fans too?!"

Speaking up, Phoebe asks the group of rowdy males, "Excuse me!"

A person approaches Phoebe and bends down, "H-Hi, can we help you, Miss?"

Before the girl can utter a word, the person speaking to her was wrench back and a vague, "That's not how you talk to short people Kawamura!" was thrown in the air.

Phoebe's eyes twitch a little as she growls, "Hey! Can I ask a question?"

The boys silent down and a new and gentler voice speaks, "What is it that you want to ask?"

Sighing, Phoebe questions, "Is this the Seigaku tennis team?"

"Yes."

"Is your Captain Tezuka Kunimitsu?"

This brought on a lot of surprised expression from the regular members of the Seigaku team.

The gentle voice responds, "Y-yes, but how do you know our captain?"

"U-Um," fidgets the female, "Can I talk to Tezuka-san first? I'm an acquaintance of his and I desperately need his help."

The said boy stumbles, "I-I guess it is fine. Come, I'll show you to him."

Phoebe bows and thank the boy. She claps her hands again and follows the lad, making the people around her stare at the female in confusion.

When Tezuka saw Phoebe, he was bewildered. Standing from his seat, Tezuka met up with Phoebe who was brought in by Oishi.

"Barnes-san what are you doing here?" Tezuka questions the girl rather hurriedly.

Bowing once more, Phoebe apologizes, "I'm sorry for bothering you Tezuka-san, but do you have Sanada-fukubuchou's contact? We were on our way to a practice match when I got separated from the team on the train and I got off at the wrong station. Tachibana-san was nice enough to bring me here when he found out that I can get help from you."

Nodding, Tezuka replies, "I do have Sanada's number. So do not worry."

Sighing in relief once more, Phoebe smiles brightly, "Thank you Tezuka-san."

Seigaku's captain returns a small smile to the girl, to only cause his team to raise eyebrows, gasps, and make nonsense comments.

Suddenly, the umpire calls out the end of the last match, Seigaku taking the win in the end; "Game set and match, Echizen Ryoma wins!"

While the Seigaku tennis team cheers for the said player, Tezuka glance from the court to Phoebe, and is surprised yet again at the girl's shock expression. The raven head focuses her attention on the court with a shock expression and something ready to erupt.

"Ryo-nii?"

The said player is a short boy standing taller than Phoebe by 2 inches at 4'9ft with hazel cat-like eyes, peachy skin, and green tinted black hair. The boy, though short, still attain an athletic but skinny figure. Ryoma dons the Seigaku tennis uniform and his signature white cap.

When Ryoma heard the familiar nickname, the capped chibi turns towards the benches and was astonished to find a face that he didn't expect to see in Japan.

"Ki-Ko?"

Hearing the familiar name, Phoebe leaps over the low wall and run towards the boy, her tennis bag forgotten on the floor next to Tezuka. Though the rest of the regulars and club members were confused as heck, they were even more astonished that their resident prince of tennis also run towards the younger girl to meet up for a tight hug, picking her up along the process and twirling her.

.

.

.

.

"HAH?!"

* * *

Two chapters in a day! whew, I am on a role! Hope you'll enjoy it.

Once again, I do not own the Prince of Tennis. I only own my storyline and the ocs.


	14. Chapter 13

**_CHAPTER 13_**

 **Wednesday, August 27**

 **4:00 PM**

 **Tokyo, Fudomine Junior High Tennis Court**

In all the time that the bespectacled captain of Seigaku has known Ryoma, he would not believe that the short cat eye boy would be showing affections to the opposite gender in public. But here he and the rest of the Seigaku and Fudomine tennis club are, watching the same boy hugging the newest subject of Tezuka's thoughts nowadays. Everyone around the tennis court and within in has their jaws drop like gaping fishes. Fuji Syusuke, the team's beige hair, smooth skin, feminine looking but athletic tensai, had his bright blue orbs open in astonishment while the rest of the team have their eyes bulging and their mouths open wide. Fudomine tennis players are no different. They would have never thought an arrogant and proud brat like Echizen to be so affectionate to anyone, and to a girl at that.

Unlike the others, both Echizen and Phoebe are in their own world. The pair is childhood friends and were neighbors back in the States. Unknown to anyone outside his family, Echizen adores something other than his Himalayan cat Karupin and tennis: the bright and passionate green eye girl with raven black hair. The cat eye boy sees the blind girl not only as a sister but also as a rival. The two used to play against each other when they have a chance even after Phoebe became blind. Their scores are tied at the moment, but that was close to a years ago. Phoebe had disappeared along with the Barnes family and never said anything to Echizen. It only recently that he found out Phoebe's mom had passed away from cancer. With the news, Ryoma knew exactly why she had disappeared and only bow in respect. He may be forgetful but he will never forget someone as important as his trainer.

The capped boy can feel his little sister figure snuggles into his embrace and he only gives a gentle smile while hugging her back.

" **I'm sorry,** " Phoebe mumbles into his grip in English, " **I didn't mean to disappear off the grid like that. It's just….I couldn't-** "

Ryoma cuts in, " **I know Ki-ko. You don't have to apologize.** "

" **I miss you Ryo-nii.** "

" **Miss you too little Ki-ko.** "

"Excuse me!" purple eyes, black spiky hair, peachy skin second year exclaims, "What the hell is going on here?! Why is Echizen smiling?! Who is she and what she did she do to him?!"

People around the court erupts into a conversation of their own about the unexpected events while Echizen and Barnes just shrug them off. Echizen takes Phoebe's hand and leads her off the court to where his tennis bag lay. From afar, Phoebe can here girls screeching; one in specific wails about who Phoebe was and why was she holding her Ryoma-sama's hand.

Phoebe giggles then smirk, " **Look who has their own fan club now.** "

Ruffling the shorter girl's hair, Ryoma scoffs, " **Shut up. You shouldn't be talking. If I remember correctly it was your fanboys that me, Leo, Lance, and Lucas along with your father and mine have to chase off. They were persistent.** "

Phoebe retorts, " **Yeah right, less than half of those boys weren't even my fans. Besides, girls are scarier to have as fans than boys. For boys, they don't have the balls to do anything more than cheer for you. For girls, they will go as far as they need to get your attention, and don't get me started with them when they are jealous.** "

Echizen only shivers at the thought and agree with a nod of the head.

When the two arrive at the bench, the Seigaku regulars hound on the youngest regular, throwing questions at him left and right while Phoebe stands on the sidelines with the quiet Tezuka.

The said bespectacled boy focuses his attention on the female next to him and mumbles out, "I have already contacted Sanada. He and your team will arrive shortly."

"Thank you Tezuka-san."

"Neh Ki-Ko?" Ryoma address the girl in Japanese for the first time, "How do you know Tezuka-buchou?"

Phoebe chirps, "Tezuka-san's grandfather and mine are old friends from school and the police force. I met Tezuka-san through them."

Ryoma nods and packs his tennis bag, ignoring his senpais' questions. Suddenly, Fuji approaches Phoebe and Tezuka, his attention all on the female.

"Say, miss," Fuji begins, "Did Tezuka give you a tour of Tokyo already? If not, I will gladly give you one?"

"Fuji," the captain growls.

Phoebe refuses gently, "That's alright. He already did a month ago."

Fuji smirks, _So she is the mystery girl from that time._

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Tezuka orders, "Fuji, 10 laps at practice tomorrow."

.

.

.

.

With Fudomine leaving home (Phoebe thanking Tachibana once more for his help), the Seigaku team waits for Phoebe's team to come and pick her up. While waiting, the female foreigner chats animatedly with the cat eye prince. Phoebe also was introduced to Echizen and Tezuka's teammates: the red hair cat boy Kikumaru Eiji, the mother hen black hair vice-captain Oishi Shuichiro, the bipolar yet friendly third year Kawamura Takashi, the feminine looking closed eye genius Fuji Syusuke (Phoebe got a weird Yukimura vibe from Fuji), the bandana-wearing Mamushi second year Kaidoh Kaoru, and the Megane data master Inui Sadaharu (who Phoebe discovers is Yanagi's childhood friend). After learning about Ryoma's teammates, the youngest of the group fall into a small conversation - once in a while switching between English and Japanese.

When Phoebe's team finally arrive, the sun was setting and the practice match was most likely over. When the sea of yellow and black comes into view, the redhead third year alerts the team.

"Ara, it's the Rikkaidai team nya~"

"Ah! Seigaku?!" the seaweed head second year exclaims, "What are you doing here?!"

Hearing the voices of her teammates, Phoebe turns towards them and pouts. Suddenly the blind girl was attacked by the older girl, hugging her to death.

"Phe-chan are you okay?" Atsuko cries, checking the girl for any injuries, "No one did anything to you right?"

Phoebe waves the older girl off, "Don't worry, Atsuko-senpai. I'm fine. I was lucky enough to meet Tezuka-san. And Yukimura-buchou, next time just tell me the school and not be the sadistic ass that you are."

"Saa, I don't know what you are talking about," Yukimura states with his normal sadistic smile on his face.

The Seigaku team was shocked at the way Phoebe talked to the Child of God; only a rare few can stand and talk on equal grounds with the captain of Rikkaidai tennis team.

Scoffing, the blind foreigner spins back to Ryoma - now with a pen in hand - and demands, "Give me your hand."

Not bothering to ask why Ryoma just places his hands in Phoebe's waiting one. The said girl wrote down her phone number on his callous palm. "Call me tonight. My phone should be charged by then."

"Ah."

Phoebe waves goodbye to the red, white, and blue team before joining her bumble bee team on their way home. From their spot watching the Kanagawa team leave, the regulars can hear the more active players of the group firing questions at the girl in question.

.

.

.

.

 **Thursday, August 28**

 **8:00 AM**

 **Kanagawa, Rikkaidai Junior Department**

The following day was normal enough for the yellow and black jersey tennis team. Atsuko managing the club chores, Yukimura and Sanada assigning punishment laps for the late Kirihara, and Phoebe training with Yagyuu, Yanagi, and Niou before school begins. However, during school hours was a different story. It seems like the fans of the tennis club didn't take the hint that they should stop or something bad will happen to them. Though this time, the pale skin player has her older sister figure by her side to help. The first hit was to Atsuko when she found her slippers and shoe locker vandalized and later her bag dumped into the school's pool. The fans they have thought they had gotten the third year, but it only backfired on them. After fishing her stuff out of the water and reporting to her homeroom teacher, Atsuko marches her way into the broadcast room and announce her own morning message.

 **:: Good morning to everyone at school that is a fan - or would be fans - of the boy's tennis team. This is third-year class 3 - A Uchida Atsuko speaking. I guess you fuckers haven't gotten the hint so I will say this once and only once. If you have some problems with me or Barnes Phoebe being the managers of the said tennis club then confront me about it. Using cheap tricks like vandalizing locker, throwing people's bag in the school's pool, and locking people in the storage room is low. This will be your last warning because if something like this happens one more time to me or Phoebe, sleep with your eyes open because I will fucking hunt you, bitches, down. Thank you and have a good morning.::**

.

.

.

.

The second hit was when Phoebe was helping her class rep take some papers to the teacher lounge. As they were walking up the stairs, some third years purposely knock their shoulders against the two first years, sending the girls tumbling back down the stairs. Luckily for the first years, Yagyuu and Niou were at the bottom of the stairs and caught them easily. When the purple hair boy had his teammate secure in his grasp, he glances down the hallway to see a group of girls running out of sight.

Phoebe thanks, "Thank you Yagyuu-senpai."

"Of course Phoebe-san," Yagyuu replies curtly, "It is what a gentleman does."

After a short silence, Phoebe awkwardly asks, "So….can you let me down now?"

.

.

.

.

Multiple hits were taken on Phoebe's friend and classmates. By the 10th hit, Phoebe had enough. Atsuko rushed out of class at the end of the day to Phoebe's class so they can walk to the courts together. However, Phoebe was not present in class. In fact, the broadcasting at that moment came on.

 **:: Greetings everyone. This is first-year class 1 - A Barnes Phoebe speaking. To anyone who wants to take my place as the tennis club manager, please meet me on the tennis court. Thank you.::**

Hearing the announcement, Atsuko rushes to the court; _Phoebe-chan, what are you thinking?!_

.

.

.

.

Standing on the court is Phoebe, dress in her regular uniform for the first time and her racket in hand. Surround the court are mostly fans. Within the court on the sidelines are the regulars, some nervous while others are curious and expressionless. The said first-year also dons a blank expression. By the time Atsuko reaches the regulars, Phoebe was already speaking.

"To everyone here," The girl states boldly and confidently, "If you want my position as manager, you need to defeat me in a two-game match."

"You allow her?!" Atsuko exasperatedly shouts at Yukimura.

Yukimura simply retorts, "She said that she needs to stand her ground and show them that she is not easily pushed around."

Girls around the court whisper amongst themselves. Some are wary as they know Phoebe defeated both Niou and Kirihara. Others are scoffing at the first year manager's statement, but still not brave enough to face her.

"I'll give it a go," a dry voice speaks up from the crowd.

The females part way like the Red Sea and the speaker reveals to be Aoi. The said girl only smirks, "You better keep your word, brat. If I win then I take your position as manager."

"Of course," Phoebe shrugs as she places her earbuds in her ears, "A Barnes never go back on our words. Your service game."

The crowd of girls pays close attention as the game starts. Aoi serves, smashing her ball onto the other court, but is received by Phoebe. The rally went on for a while when Phoebe yawns.

"Senpai, this is getting boring. How about we add a twist?"

"A twist?" questions the panting and the sweating third year.

Phoebe calls out, "Yanagi-senpai, how long have this rally been going for?"

Rikkaidai's data master replies, stopwatch in his hand, "5 minutes."

"Alright," smirks the blind girl, "For every rally that past the 5-minute mark, I am going to add another tennis ball into the game."

"What!" Aoi gasps, returning the lob that Phoebe hit. "That's against the rule!"

Phoebe narrows her eyes at the girl, "Really now. I think it is justifiable. If you are going to be the manager of the famous Rikkaidai tennis club then you need to be able to receive anything that is thrown at you, even if it's something as crazy as playing with two balls.."

Taking another ball from her pocket, Phoebe simultaneously returns the ball already in play that got lobbed into the air and serves the new neon ball. As both tennis balls fly towards, Aoi, the girl covers her face with her arms.

"15 - love."

.

.

.

.

Phoebe had won the match 2 - 0 and the girl haven't even broken a sweat. On the other hand, her opponent is on her knees and gasping for air. Moving her faces around the court, she asks loudly, as if daring anyone to come down to the court. "Anyone else?"

The crowd was silent as the dead. Most now hold a fearful look on their face. The girl standing on the court had completely changed. Phoebe isn't the same quiet girl that all the students have seen. Even the regulars and Atsuko are surprised at her hard glare that is directed at Aoi.

"You know," Phoebe states loudly once more, "I heard that in the Japanese culture, people are very respectful and kind. They don't speak ill of you. I guess they are half right. They don't speak ill to you directly in the face, they talk behind your back. That's the worst. But I'm glad I'm not like that. I speak my mind; as I will now."

By then, the blind beauty was fuming in "blind" rage. (Get it, get it, get it *SLAP* ok I'll stop) "Most of you are girls so this makes it easier. YO BITCHES! If you have a fuckin' problem with me, you bring it to me! If you pussies don't have the fuckin' courage to say it to my face then don't say it at all! This little game has gone on long enough! The tennis court gates are always open. Come find me and we will settle this on the court. And this!" Phoebe points her racket at the still kneeling Aoi. "Is just a speck of what I can do. So be warned! So for all you hoes who have the guts, come at me right now! I can do this all day!"

The Emperor was going to scold Phoebe for her foul language when Atsuko clasps her hands over his mouth and chirps to Phoebe, "You are doing great sweetie!"

Marui and Jackal sputter out, "Y-You condone her language Uchida-chan?!"

"Of course," Atsuko grins mischievously, "Did you not hear me on the broadcasting system this morning? I am pretty sure the whole school, if not the whole prefecture heard me."

The regulars only sigh, giving up on their female managers' antics.

.

.

.

.

Practice ends without a disturbance and Phoebe walks off the court, happier and lighter than she came on. Even though Yukimura and Sanada had to assign Phoebe 50 laps for cussing and for using the courts for her personal use without telling them beforehand. Nonetheless, the captains were proud that their youngest could stand up for herself and they have learned something about her as well: don't piss Phoebe off or she is going to cuss up a storm that will even make the sailor blush.

After cleaning and storing the equipment away, Phoebe changes out of her tennis uniform and into her school uniform and left for the gates before the others. What she didn't expect was Aoi standing at the gate, blocking her way.

"You little bitch!" Aoi seeth. "How dare you embarrass me in front of the regulars like that?!"

Phoebe growls back, "You asked for it. Didn't you hear what I said that time when you locked me in the storage? I said I will get you back when I get out. So I just kept my word. You should know that when it comes to retaliation, I return it tenfold."

As if Phoebe's words were a trigger, Aoi snaps and lunges at the blind girl, rage clouding her mind. Aoi reaches for Phoebe's hair, but the said girl only duck away and hop to the side, falling into a fighting stance in the process. As the third year female leap towards Phoebe again, a loud bark cuts Aoi in mid-lunge. Both girls turn towards the sound and Aoi was quickly put off her feet. Phoebe jumps away as she hears a canine's growl and Aoi's wail from the ground.

"Get this thing off of me!" screeches Aoi.

At that moment, the tennis regulars and Atsuko made their appearance. Jackal and Sanada quickly rush to help the mysterious canine that was biting Aoi's arm off of the girl while the rest joins Phoebe's sides.

"What happen?" Yukimura questions.

Phoebe shakes her head, "I don't know. One moment, Aoi went banshee and try to claw my eyes out and then the next, she is on the ground with what I believe a dog biting her?"

Atsuko snickers silently, "Oh it's a dog alright. A big one a that. German Shepherd is the breed I believe."

Suddenly, another loud bark can be heard, but not from the dog in front of the group. Coming from the gate, a golden Labrador Retriever comes running in and tackling the German Shepherd off the crying third year. The two dogs growl and bark at each other before the German Shepherd calms down.

"And now we have a Labrador I believe," Yanagi mumbles.

Phoebe widen her eyes; _A German Shepherd, and a Labrador? It can't be._

Niou comments, "Well this isn't something you see every day. Dogs communicating with each other."

The trickster confirms Phoebe's suspicion and the raven head lunges towards the barking canines.

"Phoebe wait!" Yagyuu shouts, but the Megane boy, along with the rest of the people presents, were surprised to see the dogs stop barking and stare at Phoebe before breaking into a run towards her.

" **Hi, babies!** " Phoebe cries joyfully in English, " **I miss you so much!** "

The three figures crash into each other; the canines' large bodies pushing Phoebe onto her back. The two dogs happily hop around the smaller girl, licking her face with their large tongues while their tails wag excitedly. The Labrador Retriever whines a little while it continues to nuzzle into Phoebe's touch while the German Shepherd whimpers and trots around the girl.

Kirihara incredulously says, "What the heck?"

Laughing, Phoebe places a fat kiss on the Labrador's nose and the German Shepherd's head. " **How have my babies been? Loki, you better not have been causing a mess around the house; and Bucky, I hope you have been keeping an eye on Loki. Oh, I miss you two so much!** "

Aoi roars in pain and anger, "Those mutts are hers?!"

Phoebe snaps back, "Ex - fuckin - cuse me?! They are not mutts! They are train canines! If anything, you are more of a mutt than they are!"

Aoi was going to argue back when Sanada grab hold of the girl's arm and roars, "You have caused enough trouble for today Onijiro-san! Tarundoru! I suggest you leave or we will report your bullying straight to the principal."

The third-year scowl as she collects her bag and left. As she passes Phoebe, the girl growls, but only held her tongue when she saw the German Shepherd snarling at her. Phoebe only sticks her tongue out childishly as Aoi fled the scene.

"Phoebe," Sanada strict tone made the girl cringe while petting her dog. "Watch your mouth. Tarundoru."

"Hai Sanada-fukubuchou," Phoebe pouts.

With the excitement over, the regulars slowly approach Phoebe, still wary about the two canines sitting obediently next to her.

"Nice doggies," Marui and Kirihara laugh nervously.

Atsuko then chuckles, "I guess they are your dogs then."

"Yup," Phoebe chirps, popping the 'p', "The Labrador Retriever on my right is my guide dog Loki, while the German Shepherd on my left is my guard dog Bucky."

The boys are now more lenient on the canines, knowing that they are trained to protect Phoebe. As the boys get more acquainted with Phoebe's friend from across the ocean, Phoebe ponders on how her dogs got here.

"I gotta wonder," Phoebe said, directing it towards her helpers, "Who brought my two favorite being on earth to me?"

"Oh, so they are your favorite. I'm hurt Ki-ko," a foreign voice speaks up.

Looking up, Phoebe turns to the gates an the regulars following her. Leaning against the gate was a tall shadowy masculine figure.

" **Leo?** " Phoebe utters out in disbelief

Suddenly, another voice chimes in, " **Oh don't forget us Ki-ko.** "

By then tears had already run down the emerald eye youth's cheek. " **Lance? Lucas?** "

.

.

.

.

"Who?"

* * *

Hello! I am sorry for not updating consistently. Been running around a lot, getting ready for college. Trying to enjoy my last taste of freedom before I sell my soul to the devil called "college". Anyway, in this chapter, we learn Echizen is Phoebe's childhood friend. I know Echizen is a little out of character but just think of the way he adores Karupin his cat. It is exactly the same way he adores Phoebe. Though he considers Phoebe a rival as well. Then we got to see Phoebe's explosive personalities. It's kind of the same for me in a way, I can cuss a pretty bad storm when I'm pissed. Phoebe is the same except she can't really control her mouth. Also at the end, we get to see her lovely bodyguards, Bucky and Loki. I know, I know, can you blame me. I absolutely adore Buky and Loki from the Marvel Studios. I actually base her father's look off of Sebastian Stan who plays Bucky Barnes...and the last name too, hehehehehehe...ok.

Once again, I do not own the Prince of Tennis, I only own my plotlines and my Oc's.


	15. Chapter 14

**_CHAPTER 14_**

 **Friday, August 29**

 **12:30 PM**

 **Rikkaidai Junior Department, Rooftop**

It seems as if Phoebe can never get a break.

The following day after the Aoi incident, Phoebe reveals more about her family to her teammates. Phoebe talked about how she got Loki after she was released from the hospital when she was 7. At first, she didn't want a guide dog, but after constantly staying by her side and annoying the hell out of the girl, Loki became her best companion. The dog was smart, but mischievous at the same time. Loki would wake her up for her training by peeing on the girl. Even so, the Labrador has always watched over her and comfort her. The next part of her life, Phoebe was hesitant to say. Nonetheless, she told her older teammates. She was out on a walk one day with Loki when she was attacked. The assailant was a tennis player whom she defeated a few years before. The older player had a racket in hand and was beating Phoebe with it. Fortunately, Loki acted immediately and fought off the assailant, getting hurt in the process. Loki only had acquired a minor injury, but Phoebe had received a major scar on her back, but it was nothing that Phoebe can't recover from. Following the attack, the Barnes family was worried. Therefore they sent the girl to her grandparents on her father side where her grandfather, an ex-SEAL operative, trained her in self-defense. The boys were shock and a little nervous when they found out that Phoebe learned how to assemble, disassemble, and shoot a gun (some even gulping fearfully when Phoebe said she was planning to get a license in shooting when she is older). A good 4 months after the incident, Phoebe's grandfather came home with Bucky. The German Shepherd is a retired SEALs dog, trained in rescue and combat. Bucky's partner was KIA and he had no family to return to so Phoebe's grandfather took him in and gave him to Phoebe as her guard dog. The unique aspect of this military canine is that his teeth are titanium covered, in which making Bucky's bite deadlier than normal. For Bucky, it took Phoebe a good month to get him to warm up to her and Loki, but afterward, Bucky became an important member of Phoebe's Protection Squad. Talking about her past gave some relief and to the emerald eye girl and it made her even happier that her senpais understood and accept the girl. As for the three mysterious males that showed up after her protection squad….

.

.

.

.

 **Friday, August 29**

 **3:30 PM**

 **Kanagawa, Akatsuki Household**

Phoebe invited the boys to come over to her house that afternoon and they agreed, seeing as it is the only way they will get an answer out of their foreign player. When Yukimura ring the doorbell, they heard loud shouting, a whack, then a crash, then more shouting, and finally the door open. What the team didn't expect to see was an older male, towering over them.

The said male stands at 6'0ft with a muscular but thin form (close to that of a swimmer body), tan brown skin, pale narrow green eyes, and grey-brown hair. The lad had a black V-neck long sleeve on with a pair of denim. The weird thing about the male is that he had a blank expression while wearing a pink apron with a cute bunny on it. The younger players try not to burst out laughing when Yukimura said that they are here to see Phoebe. The older male didn't say anything but let the boys in.

When they entered the living room, the team notices another boy a few years older than them reading a manga on the couch. Much like the first male, this boy stands around 5'10ft, have a lanky and thin body (but the tennis players would be fools to think so), light brown locks that stick out more than the older man, peachy tan skin, and a pair of light green eyes that seem to glow. The boy had on a pair of green Beat earphones, a grey sweater with the Batman logo on it, and a pair of black trousers. Hearing the team, the said boy glances up, scan them, and then return to his manga.

"Where is Phoebe Ren?" the pale green-eyed man asks.

The light brown head mumbles, "In the back house with Rai."

"Thanks."

Moving away from the living room, the apron-wearing youth leads the team to the back of the house to a dojo looking building. Inside, the boys found Phoebe on top of another male's shoulder with her legs tightly lock around the said person's neck and squeezing his head with her thighs. Most of the team's jaws drop, not expecting to see their manager in such a compromising position. Some turn slightly pink not only from the position but also from the girl's clothing: Nothing but a black sports bra and a pair of volleyball shorts. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and her hands, feet, and midsection were wrapped tightly, much like a bandage. Her expression was fierce and focus, a look much like that of when she is on the court.

"You have guests Ki-ko," the tennis team's guide states.

Phoebe breaks her concentration to turn towards the door and greet but was quickly flipped across the room, landing on her back with a groan.

"Oi," Phoebe's opponent commands, "Don't get distracted."

The person was yet another male (Yanagi was now questioning if Phoebe had any friends besides Atsuko that is a girl and her age) at the height of 5'11ft with pale skin that rivals Phoebe, a toned figure that is in between of lanky and muscular, dark brown messy locks, and pale blue eyes. The fighter wore a skin-tight black turtleneck short sleeve with a pair of grey cotton PJ pants; both his hands and feet are wraps like Phoebe. Unlike the two youths that the middle school students have met who dons a lazy and blank expression, Phoebe's opponent has a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Can it Rai-nii," Phoebe grumbles as she stood up and return to a fighting position.

The dark brown head grins as the younger female lunges towards the boy, throwing a punch to the gut, but feint it to cover the high roundhouse kick coming for his face. Of course, the wavy hair fighter blocks both attacks and then has Phoebe in a chokehold, his muscles bulging from the grip. Phoebe grabs onto her opponent's bicep, trying to free herself but to no avail.

The pale blue eye boy urges, "Come on Ki-ko. You can find a way out."

Not a second later, Phoebe wrenches downward, pulling the stronger fighter towards the ground before using the momentum to flip up onto his shoulders and out of his grip. As quick as lightning, Phoebe locks her knees on both sides of the boy's head and her intertwined fist on top of him, keeping herself in place while her partner flails around. He soon falls to the matted floor and yield.

The apron-wearing youth smiles as Phoebe climbs off her partner helps him up, and hops to him to give him a big hug and kiss on the cheek. "You did good Ki-ko."

"Thanks, Taiga-nii," the blind girl hums into the embrace.

Marui pops his bubblegum and pauses, "Wait. Who are these guys?"

Glancing at her pink hair senpai, Phoebe answers, "You haven't figured it out? They are my brothers."

.

.

.

.

"The one that opens the door for you and wearing the apron is my oldest brother Barnes Leonardo, Taiga being his middle name. He is 19 and a second-year college student, studying computer engineering at MIT back in the States," Phoebe explains. All present bodies moved back into the living room where "Taiga" made tea for the middle school guests. "The person I was sparring with is my second oldest brother Barnes Lance, Rai being his middle name as well. He is 17, so the third year in high school back home. The last person, which I believe you have met, is my third oldest brother, Barnes Lucas, Ren being his middle name. He is 16 and a second year in high school."

The said three males wave, nod, and mumble out a hello to the tennis team sitting opposite to them.

Niou straight out asks the only female of the bunch, "Do you even have any female relatives?"

Phoebe sips her tea and nods, "Yes. My aunt in law, my baby cousin, and my grandma on my father side. Though they all live in America."

Sanada, who was silent for most of the time, speaks up, "I thought your grandfather would be here Phoebe?"

Yukimura poked fun at his childhood friend, "Oh? When did you start the first name basis with Phoebe-chan Sanada?"

The capped boy only mutters a small Tarundoru before Phoebe answers for him, disregarding his earlier question. "During the time I stayed with the Sanadas. It was hard, but I cracked Sanada-fukubuchou enough for him to at least call me by my first name."

Yukimura chuckles, "Yes you did. I am very impressed."

.

.

.

.

 **Friday, August 29**

 **4:00 PM**

 **Tokyo, Hyotei Junior High**

Rikkaidai has a practice match with Hyotei the same day. The regulars met up with Atsuko at the train station after meeting Phoebe's odd time, Phoebe didn't get separated on the train and the whole team arrived at the school unharmed and together. By the gate is Oshitari Yuushi, a third-year regular of the tennis team. The athlete stands 5'8ft with long wild blue hair, tan skin, a tennis body, and blue-violet eyes covered by a pair of fake round glasses. The lad dons his Hyotei tennis uniform and acts as the Rikkaidai welcoming party.

"Atobe is waiting at the tennis court," the blue hair Megane informs the blue hair captain as he guides the team to the tennis court.

Yukimura comments teasingly, "Are we not important enough for Atobe to come and greet us himself?"

Oshitari only smiles, "You know how he is. But enough about the King, I see you have new members of your club in the back. Has the Trickster finally convince you that the club needs a feminine touch to it?"

"They are a special case," Yanagi joins in.

"I see."

Oshitari observes the two female managers conversing with each other in the back. Both were wearing the Rikkaidai jackets and carrying water, towels, and other supplies that are meant for the regulars. However, the Hyotei regular finds it odd that the shorter and most likely younger of the two girls have a large (and expensive branded) red, white, and black tennis bag on her shoulder. What more is that behind the girls is a large German Shepherd carrying a water bottle holder in its mouth.

Yuushi then turns back to the regulars, "May I ask who's German Shepherd is that?"

Marui blows a bubble up, "That's Bucky, Phe-chan's guard dog."

"A guard dog?" questions the bespectacled boy; "and why would….Phe-chan bring her to guard dog with her?"

"Her brothers insisted that Phoebe-san bring at least one of her dog for protection and we are not one to argue with them," Yagyuu responds.

Oshitari guesses, "I am to assume that Phoebe-san is the shorter girl with the tennis bag."

"Bingo puri," Niou smirks.

There are still many unanswered questions floating in Oshitari's mind, but he pushed that aside as the group arrives at the expensive tennis courts.

.

.

.

.

The practice match proceeds as planned with Phoebe very annoyed at the fact that she does not get to play. The said girl is there to observe (how ironic) the playing style of Hyotei tennis team and work as their manager. Reluctantly agreeing, Phoebe sits beside Yanagi with a cap on her head and a pair of sunglasses - provided for her by Niou for some ridiculous reason that Phoebe does not know. With the "disguise" set in place and her trusty Bucky sitting by her side, Phoebe analyzes the game. Luckily for Phoebe, her cunning and mischievous middle brother Lance had trained the girl in observing on a deeper level. Each sound is unique and different from each other and this help Phoebe know where the ball is on the court along with its speed, strength, and if it has a certain spin on it. Along with her sound, Phoebe's touch sense was heightened. A shift in the air can tell Phoebe a lot about the how the game is going. Though there is some limitation for her when it is a windy day, Phoebe can still pick it up.

Across the tennis court sits Atobe, watching Rikkaidai's new manager. Not bothering with the game, Atobe stares at the cap and sunglasses wearing manager that have a pen in her left hand while a small journal on her lap. He notices the dangerously large canine beside her but doesn't bother about it as much. Oshitari has informed grey head about it and Atobe allows the dog to be on the court only if he doesn't act out. And from the looks of things, the German Shepherd was clearly trained. Glancing back at the small manager, Atobe can't help but feel like he had met her before. Trying to use his Insight, the King only grumbles as he can't as he doesn't have eye contact with her. Even so, he did pick up an interesting little detail. When the manager writes, her face never shifts down; her head is always looking forward and not moving side to side like the normal audience watching a tennis game.

 _Interesting._

.

.

.

.

 **Friday, August 29**

 **6:00 PM**

 **Tokyo, Hyotei Junior High**

Yukimura shakes hands with Atobe as the practice match end with Rikkaidai winning 4 games to 1. "Thank you for agreeing with this practice match Atobe-san."

"Ah," Atobe cockily smirks, "Ore-sama always love a good challenge."

He then turns to shake Sanada's hand, "You have gotten stronger."

"Tarundoru," remarks the Emperor, "Rikkaidai will retain our Champion next season."

"Don't dream on it," The grey hair captain scoffs, "Hyotei will be the champion."

"Mou Yagyuu-senpai," a light feminine voice whines, "I'm fine."

Yagyuu continues to insist, "I can help Phoebe-chan. Young ladies should not be carrying anything heavy."

"Senpai," huffs the girl, "I'm your manager. This is something I should be doing. Besides, it's not that heavy."

Atobe stares in wonder at the familiar. Disregarding the Emperor and the Child of God, Atobe makes his way over to the bickering pair in which confuses the two captains.

"A~n," Atobe smirks, "You didn't tell me you went to Rikkaidai Kitty-chan."

Phoebe flips her head towards the older boy, mouth gaping like a fish. "MonKei? What are you doing here? Wait-let me guess; the captain of Hyotei tennis team."

"That's right," Atobe flaunts, "You must be awed by Ore-sama's team."

Phoebe blankly retorts, "Meh. Not impressed."

Flabbergasts, Atobe argues, "How can you not be impressed by Ore-sama great kingdom?"

The Rikkaidai members are laughing silently as the King rambles on and on to their first-year manager, who does not look impressed.

"Oh?" Oshitari states as he and the rest of the Hyotei regulars meet up to Atobe. "The great Atobe has met his match?"

"Oshitari!" Atobe barks back.

Ignoring his captain, Oshitari walks up to Phoebe, takes her hand, and place a kiss on her fingertips. "Greeting Miss. My name is Oshitari Yuushi. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is all mine Oshitari-san," Phoebe smiles professionally, "but I do hope you don't kiss my hand again unless you want a permanent imprint of it on your cheeks."

Taken back by her retorts, Yuushi nods nervously, "Of course, but may I ask what your name is Miss?"

"My name is Barnes Phoebe," the emerald girl states.

Atobe suddenly cuts in between the two and leads Phoebe away from the blue hair Megane and towards the team. "Kitty-chan, I want you to meet my team."

Clapping her hands, Phoebe sees a group of 6 boys in front of her.

Atobe introduces, "Kitty-chan here is Barnes Phoebe, the youngest child of the Barnes family and a great tennis player."

"Nice to meet you," Phoebe bows formally.

A light and gentle voice compliments, "Your eyes are so beautiful. It seems like they are glowing!"

Blushing Phoebe mutters a thank you, clearly embarrassed by the sweet comment. Using this as a starting ground, Atobe starts naming the players, "That is Ootori Choutarou. Ore-sama is proud to have him on the team as he has a great sense of teamwork. His partner is Shishido Ryou."

"Yo," the said player greets shortly.

Shishido Ryou is a healthy youth, towering at the 5'6ft with prominent brown hair that is covered by a blue cap, dark brown eyes that seems purple, tan skin, and round face with a pointy chin. He has a small white bandage on the corner of his left eyebrow. Like all the other regulars, his athletic body is covered by his Hyotei uniform.

Atobe continues, "You have met Oshitari, but you haven't met his partner, Mukahi Gakuto."

Mukahi Gakuto is a 5'1ft acrobatic tennis player with a slender figure, dark red hair that is cut in a sharp bob cut, indigo eyes, and pale skin. The male wore his tennis uniform with pride and have a bright smile on his face. "Hiya Kitty-chan."

"Next we have Hiyoshi Wakashi."

Hiyoshi stands at the same height as Shishido with orange-brown locks that cover his forehead, grey eyes, pointy chin but round face, peachy skin and wear the tennis uniform. Because of his quiet nature, the youth only nods in greeting.

"Then here we have Kabaji Munehiro," Atobe speaks proudly, "He is a second year and Ore-sama hand man."

Atobe's loyal follower, Kabaji Munehiro, towers over the rest of his teammates at 6'2ft. He has dark brown eyes, tanned skin, dark brown spiky hair, and a rough facial feature (makes him look older than should be).

It took Kabaji a while to greet Phoebe as he can't help but gush over the girl adorable feature internally (Phoebe reminds him a lot of his little sister). "Usu."

The King sighs, "And last but oh so very least, Akutagawa Jirou who is sleeping on Kabaji's back."

The said boy was as tall, or in this case small, as Ryoma with messy orange hair that reaches his chin. His brown eyes are covered up by his peachy skin.

Atobe orders, "Kabaji, wake him up."

"I got this," Marui interjects, "Oi Jirou, I know of this new sweet shop that is giving out free samples. Want to go with me?"

As if like magic, the orange hair boy shoots his eyes open and hop off Kabaji's shoulder.

"Yes please Marui-senpai!" the second year exclaims, but then see Phoebe. "Ara, who are you?"

* * *

Hi, Y'all. Sorry for the major delay. I have been having writer's block and it is killing me. I also apologize if this chapter is a little boring and not much tennis. Anyway, Yay! Phoebe has three older brothers who seem to be ready to kill for their little sis. Later you will discover something interesting about the Barnes siblings, but for now, enjoy their intro. Additionally, I adore animals. That is why I gave Phoebe two companion. I don't know why but I just love the idea of having a military trained dog as a pet. Don't mind me.

Once again, I do not own the Prince of Tennis. I own my plotline and Ocs.


	16. Chapter 15

**_CHAPTER 15_**

 **Friday, August 29**

 **8:00 PM**

 **:: Moshi Moshi.::**

 **:: Ah Ryo-nii, it's Phoebe.::**

 **:: Ki-ko, why are you calling me so late at night?::**

 **:: Ah, I was wondering….are you free tomorrow? I have a dance competition coming up-and-::**

 **:: No.::**

 **:: Eh?! Why not?! You haven't seen me dance since a few years ago! And you aren't leaving until later!::**

 **:: Yadda. I'm busy.::**

 **::...1 set match and a pack of grape Ponta.::**

 **:: Deal.::**

 **:: Yay! I'll send you the address later. Night Ryo-nii!::**

.

.

.

.

 **Friday, August 29**

 **8:30 PM**

 **:: Sanada-fukubuchou.::**

 **:: What is it, Phoebe?::**

 **:: I can't come to tomorrow practice.::**

 **:: Why not?::**

 **:: I have a dance competition in Tokyo. I'm sorry for not notifying you earlier. With everything that happened in the last few days-::**

 **:: It's fine.::**

 **:: Thank you fukubuchou.::**

 **:: Saa~ Phoebe-chan wouldn't mind if we come to support you?::**

 **:: Yukimura-buchou, you were listening on?!::**

 **:: We are all in a group chat right Phe-chan.::**

 **:: Kirihara-senpai.::**

 **:: So can we Phe-chan? I want to see you dance again!::**

 **:: I guess it is not a problem Marui-senpai. *sigh* Fine, senpais can come. It will be at Yoyogi Stadium.::**

With that said, the Rikkaidai regulars ended the chat and prepare for another performance of their youngest player.

On the other hand, Kikumaru Eiji had caught Echizen walking into a flower shop to buy a bouquet of white lilies Saturday morning. This leads him to tell the rest of the regulars, in which dragging them - including Tezuka and Kaidoh - on a spying trip. Though Tezuka was adamant about not going, he was caught in Fuji's trap when he lied - unknowing that it is true - about Echizen meeting up Phoebe. The stoic captain froze and agreed to accompany them.

At the Hyotei kingdom, Gakuto had whined to Oshitari about wanting to see a dance competition and that he need someone to go with. This cause Oshitari to tell Atobe to get someone to go with Mukahi because the blue hair player didn't want to. But being Atobe, the arrogant grey hair player commands that the whole team will accompany the red hair acrobatic player to the dance competition, much to everyone's irritation. And so, the national free dance competition being held at the Yoyogi stadium will be getting a visit from three unlikely tennis teams.

.

.

.

.

 **Saturday, August 30**

 **7:00 AM**

 **Tokyo, Yoyogi Stadium**

Yoyogi Stadium is filled with young dancers from across the country, all trying to be the best of the show that day. Most dancers are with friends and family, who will be the audience for the day. Some are individual dancers, some are groups. Murmurs of how nerve-wracking the experiences are and of excitement as there are going to be special guests on the judging panel. However, conversations pause and heads turn when they catch an unusual group walking in.

In front is a girl looking no older than 12 wearing a black turtleneck sleeveless crop top with a pair of white rip jeans; a large red, white, and black windbreaker that reaches her mid-thigh over her outfit; a white cap on top of her flowing raven hair and a pair of white Adidas converse. The girl has a large tennis bag on her shoulder and a black sports bag in her hand. Her piercing emerald eyes glow even more than normal and her beautiful face holds an excited smile.

Towering over the girl is four attractive young men, all wearing the same color scheme clothes as she is. The tousled black hair male dons a simple white t-shirt, black jeans, black converse, and a red and black flannel tied around his waist. The white hair male wears a red v-neck sleeveless shirt that shows his tattoos, white low-cut jeans, black converse, a black cap worn backward, black collars and bracelets. The cream blonde hair youth wore a black short sleeve shirt that hugs him tightly, a pair of blue jeans, red converse, and a pair of fingerless black glove. The long burgundy head has on a black sleeveless hoodie over a white wife beater, a pair of black jeans, white converse, and a red sweatshirt hanging over his shoulders. All four of the bachelors all have a small sports bag with them as the group walk towards the registration table.

"Woah, they're hot!"

"Kami, they are tall!"

"Piercing one look dangerous."

"Long hair looks daddy material."

"Is blondie a foreigner?"

"Aw, black hair looks so cute!"

"Who's the chibi with them?"

"Something just looks wrong with that picture."

"The height gap is ridiculous."

"Well, she's...cute."

"Aww, she's adorable!"

"Maybe she's one of their sisters."

Whispers about Phoebe, Hiroto, Asahi, Jeongjae, and Katashi floats around within the groups of dancers, but the target of attention paid no mind. When they arrive at the registration, the person signs them up (though a little hesitant with Phoebe). The group then return back to where Thais and Mori-sensei stand in the rows of seats.

"You ready?" Hiroto questions Phoebe who was sipping on some milk that the data master of her tennis team forces her to take each day.

The said girl chuckles nervously, "This is the first dance competition I have been in since I became blind. Sure I continued dancing, but not on such a large stage so no, I'm a little nervous."

"Don't worry," Katashi encourages while patting her head, "You are the best dancer out of all four of us. You are going to do just fine."

"Thanks."

Suddenly, the song Short People by Randy Newman flairs to life from Phoebe's phone. Tapping the accept, Phoebe chirps.

 **:: Moshi Moshi. Ryo-nii, you here yet?::**

 **:: Yes, but it seems like my senpais followed me here. It seems they thought I had a date or something with you and wanted to follow on.::**

 **:: You are not the only one. My team basically beg me to let them come and watch me dance. Can you watch over my team too Ryo-nii?::**

 **:: Yadda.::**

 **:: Fine, a pack of Gatorade from the States.::**

 **:: Alright. Where are you?::**

 **:: Look for a group of seven people wearing red, white, and black.::**

 **:: Ah, found you. Alright…..What the - tch.::**

 **:: Something wrong?::**

 **:: Monkey King is here.::**

 **:: Who?::**

 **:: Another tennis team I know. Hyotei and their monkey captain.::**

 **:: Wait, you call Keigo-san monkey too? Cool!::**

 **:: How do you know Monkey King?::**

 **:: Attended a business party with my papa and his family was the host.::**

 **:: Huh, small world.::**

 **:: Sure is.::**

 **:: Well good luck Ki-ko.::**

 **:: Thanks Ryo-nii, bye.::**

Ending the call with her childhood friend, she and the rest of her teammates start stretching for the competition.

While the young girl prepares for the competition, her childhood friend wasted no energy to get both teams to stick together. Marui and Kikumaru are gawking at the large stadium while the others follow behind.

Rikkaidai's captain can't help but tease the Seigaku captain, "I'm surprised to see you here Tezuka-san."

The said male grunts in annoyance as Fuji joins in, "He is actually here to watch over your manager. So be careful or Seigaku will steal sweet Barnes-san from you."

"Oh, is that so," Yukimura grin sadistically, "Well we are not going to let you steal her away so easily."

"A~n," a familiar voice speaks up, making Tezuka pinches the bridge of his nose, "What are you peasants doing here?"

Kikumaru chirps, "It's Hyotei nya~"

"Hello," Choutarou greets respectfully.

Mukahi questions, "Ara, what are you guys doing here?"

Before Marui can answer, Jirou pounces on the boy's back in happiness, "Marui-senpai!"

Jackal, instead, answers for his partner, "We are here to support Phoebe. She is participating in the competition."

"Really?" Gakuto smiles brightly, "I didn't know kitty-chan dance? What type of dance does she do?" What dance is she going to do? Is she dancing solo or group?"

"Gakuto calms down," Oshitari scolds, "Though I am curious. I didn't know Kitty-chan dance."

Yagyuu joins in, "We didn't know either, but we later found out."

" **Attention everyone** **,** " the announcer begins, gaining the attention of everyone in the stadium, " **The competition will begin shortly. Would the audience please find your seats and the dancers line up.** "

The opening ceremony started with the entrance of five judges: one woman and four men - three of the men look younger than the other two and seem to not be Japanese. Their appearance seems to cause some audience to go wild. After a few opening words were given (they spoke of having special guests on the judging panel), the competition begins. Phoebe was the 7th to perform and to the surprise of the Seigaku and Hyotei team, she is dancing with four older male dancers. All were wearing the same clothing without their jackets. Asahi had the microphone and greet the judges.

"Good morning," the team bows, "We are StarX. My name is Izuku Asahi, I'm the leader of StarX, and I'm 20."

Passing the microphone to Katashi, the boy greets, "Hello, my name is Tanaka Katashi. I'm 18."

Next is Jeongjae, "Hi, I'm Kim Jeongjae and I'm 19."

Hiroto follows, "Yo, my name Long Hiroto. I'm 20."

And last, but not least, is Phoebe, "Good morning, my name is Barnes Phoebe, and I'm 11."

A distant "aw" can be heard.

One of the judges, a man in his late thirties with a friendly smile takes the microphone and greets the group, "Good morning gentlemen, and lady. What are you going to be dancing for us today?"

Phoebe replies nervously, "We will be performing a cover of one of my favorite band."

Nodding, the male judges continues, "Alright then. Good luck to you."

Getting into place, the five dancers breathe deeply. Right when the song _Don't Wanna Cry_ by SEVENTEEN hits, StarX dancers' expressions completely changed. Though the song is not theirs, they portray it extremely well. Throughout the dance, the faces of three of the judges only stayed at on: astonished. As for the audience, the tennis boys who haven't seen Phoebe dance were completely taken back. They have never seen the young girl with so much emotion and passion (though one can't fault them as only a few have seen the girl played tennis while for the others, Phoebe is still a mystery). Even more, the boys have never seen Phoebe move with such grace and elegance. As the song comes to an end, Phoebe stands at the center facing the side and her left her hand over her eyes, and though it can't be seen by the audience, the judges saw the single lonely tear drifting down her right eye. Right when the song ends, there was a moment of silence before the audience cheers loudly.

With the tennis team, they were clapping for the girl. For Tezuka, he felt satisfied and happy that he was able to see another side of Phoebe. The bespectacled lad doesn't know what the lyrics mean, but through Phoebe performance, he can feel certain ache - as if the girl was missing something from her life. Though he wasn't the only one; the rest of the tennis players felt that sensation too, but the only who knows what that ache means is the girl's childhood friend.

You still haven't forgiven yourself, Echizen internally sighs, have you Ki-ko?

As the dancers line up again - Phoebe wiping away her leftover tear. the same judge picks up his mic and cheers, "Wow! What a performance. I gotta hand it to you guys for having guts to do this song, especially in front of our panel of judges."

The dancers are now confused.

Seeing their expressions, the judge asks, "Who chose this dance?"

Asahi hands the mic to Phoebe and the girl answers, "I did sir."

"Why?"

Smiling sadly, the girl can't help but explain her reasons, "This song….was the song between me and someone special to me. The person showed me this song a few days before we both got into an accident. I survive but they didn't and it hurt me, but hearing this song, I was able to move on. This song has a special place in my heart and I had to dance this for this competition."

Another judge, this time the woman, asks an odd question, "Do you only love this song or the artists as well?"

"Oh I adore the artists," Phoebe now cheerily smiles, "SEVENTEEN had been a major impact in my musical life since they debuted. Every member is unique and special in their own way. Their music always makes me feel many emotions at once and their dances always get me on my feet. I guess you can say that I am a loyal Carat."

"Little miss," the judge asks slowly, "Do you know who the judges are?"

Hiroto takes Phoebe's microphone and responds for the girl's stead, "We didn't think it was an issue since Phoebe is not hindered by it, but she is blind."

A few gasps could be heard from the crowd. Once again, the Seigaku and Hyotei regulars are shocked. They never suspected that the girl couldn't see because she acts so natural. She didn't show any sign that she is unable to see. Some members sympathize for the female tennis players while others gain more respect for her.

The male judge smirks, "Well why don't our special guest introduces themselves."

Rustling can be heard from the judge's table. For the male dancers on stages, the three center boys who look around their ages got up and smile at them while Phoebe is left in the dark. (Hehehehe, get it Left in the dark, cuz she's blind-*SLAP* ok I'll shut up)

Phoebe turns to Hiroto and asks, "What's going on?"

Turning forward again, Phoebe heard a loud greeting that she didn't expect.

" **Say the name! SEVENTEEN! Konichiwa SEVENTEEN desu!** " the three males did a sign with their hands and bow.

The look on Phoebe's face is beyond adorable. It was a cross between shock, happy, horror, and confusion. The boys were shocked as well, but not as the only girl of the group. The other judges were laughing at Phoebe's expression. Her hands quickly fly to her face as the raven head tries to comprehend what just happen.

 _Holy Loki SEVENTEEN members are here, the girl internally freaks out, They are the judges. At this dance competition. SEVENTEEN is 10 feet away from me. Holy Loki and Bucky's goat, SEVENTEEN is here._

One of the SEVENTEEN boys take the mic and introduces the three in Japanese, "Hello, my name is Hoshi. Here with me is The8 and Dino."

The boy bows in greets while Phoebe rigidly bows afterward. Hoshi laughs and continues, "We were surprised that you don't recognize us."

Because the girl couldn't utter a single word, Asahi takes over. "We apologize, Phoebe just got us into SEVENTEEN so we are not as familiar with the members' faces as well as she is, and because Chibi-hime is blind, it never came forward."

Dino and The8 laugh lightly after hearing Hoshi translates back. It was then that Jeongjae took the mic and stands as the speaker for the group. Phoebe was shyly hiding behind Hiroto, her face beat red as a strawberry. The three dancers of SEVENTEEN explains that there is no rule about using a judges song; it is only harder because the judges will be very critical. But from the comments, Dino, The8, and Hoshi had no complaints and is heartfelt that their song meant so much to the smallest dancer of StarX. Throughout the discussion, Phoebe had remained quiet and after the judges had voted pass for them, Phoebe finally deflates, and for the first time, the college boys saw a shy little girl.

After the whole fiasco, the dance competition continues. Now the rounds are move into themes. Each round has a theme they need to match and not all of the dancers in the group need to dance in it. A selective few can for each round. The second round was "classy pop" in which the four boys dance to _Runaway Baby_ by Bruno Mars. That dance gains the boys a lot of new fans, mostly girls, and a pass to the next round. The tennis regulars are having a blast commenting and enjoying the performance, Gakuto specifically. The third round comes by and the theme is "holding on". For StarX, Phoebe came out with Hiroto. The two dance to _Say You Won't Let Go_ by James Arthur in what seems to be a couple dance. This got some of the boys on edge. They, specifically Tezuka, did not like how the older boy was holding Phoebe so closely and the expression on the boy's face doesn't please them either. Fuji and Yukimura were watching the bespectacled captain closely and notice how he twitches at each time the tattooed boy holds Phoebe close. This dance also got StarX to the next round.

By the time the third round judging was done, the competition takes a lunch break. Phoebe was enjoying her homemade obento with her dance mates when her teammates drop by.

"Phe-chan!" Kirihara and Marui call out.

Turning towards their voices, Phoebe waves to the group of male youths. Echizen approaches his childhood friend and gently shove the bouquet of flowers into her hand while looking away embarrassingly. As the more hyper and outgoing boys compliment the team, the rest offers a smile of encouragement. Thais was having a field day making the Seigaku and Hyotei members blush red with her blunt teasing and passionate language. After finishing their lunch, Phoebe and Thais went to the ladies room to get clean up. There, they met some unlikely dancers, prepping their make up for the next round. The two ignore the girls and did their business. However, when they try to leave, they were stopped. A group of girls wearing short shorts and high crop top with lots of makeup on their faces glare down at Phoebe and Thais.

"Is something the matter?" the younger girl states firmly.

The girl standing at the front, seeming to be the leader, scoffs, "You think you can play with a level above your age. Don't be so cocky."

Phoebe simply replies, "It doesn't matter how old I am; what only matter should be if I have the skills to back it up. Do you?"

The older girl tch, but turns to the larger female next to Thais and smirks, "and who are you? Her babysitter? You don't belong here."

"And why not?" counters Phoebe.

The "leader" laughs, "I guess being blind also made her stupid. Have you seen your friend? She's as fat as this stadium. What did you bring to feed her, a food truck? I think the only thing that can fill her fatass is a fishing boat. There is no way anyone will tolerate her, much less a guy. Good luck finding a husband."

Tightening her fist, Phoebe only smiles with her eyes closed and says, "At least she isn't a try-hard hoe like you. I don't need to see to know that your face is caked with makeup. That wretched smell of chemical can be heard from Osaka, so I think you should tone it down."

"You little-"

" **Would all dancers of the fourth round please report to the stage,** " the announcer broadcasts.

Phoebe, pulling Thais along, pushes harshly through the group. As the pair reaches the boys, Phoebe speaks up, her figure radiating fury and anger.

"Nii-sans, change of plan," the blind dancers commands, "I'm taking this round personally."

"What happen," Katashi questions, but then sees Asahi hugging his upset fiance who was also asking her what is wrong.

The tennis regulars are also confused and terrified. Rikkaidai has seen Phoebe pissed, but not outright furious. But for the others who haven't seen the girl mad, they are in for a load of surprise. Even Echizen hesitated.

"Ki-ko," Ryoma coaxes, "Calm down."

Phoebe turns to her childhood friend and shoots back, "Don't worry Ryo-nii. I'm not gonna act out. I'm just going to….get some retaliation in. Hiroto-nii, can I borrow your choker and bracelets? Thais-nee, can I borrow your red lipstick and hoop earrings?"

"Eh? Why?" he said two asks, but still gave her the accessories.

Phoebe smirks, "The next theme is 'seduce me' isn't it? Let's just say I learn more than just free dancing and breakdancing living in America."

Hearing that, the large girl just smile deviously, "Aww Chibi-hime, have I ever told you how you were my favorite?"

.

.

.

.

" **Next up,** " the announcer states, " **For StarX, we will be getting a solo from Barnes Phoebe.** "

The judges were a little taken back by Phoebe's new look. There was no significant change, but with the little changes, the 11 years old look more confident and out of her character. With Phoebe in place - her back facing the judges and audience, the song _Worth It_ by Fifth Harmony plays. The whole stadium was stunned by Phoebe ferocity and confident dance. While the judges are astonished, most of the tennis boys were flushing red at Phoebe's sensual dance.

"I-I never knew she could be," Oishi blushes.

Thais teases the younger boy, "Sensual?"

"More like shameless and immodest," Echizen shrugs, "Ki-ko isn't as innocent as senpai think. She started dancing at a young age and she learns from the streets of California to popular dance studios in the crown cities across the US. Ki-ko would surely pick up the indecent dance style from somewhere."

Sanada stutters, his face as pink as the others, "T-Tarundoru!"

Phoebe's dance got StarX to the semifinal, in which the college students were excited about. The said girls that had stop Phoebe before are now fuming in jealousy and anger as they did pass. Thais, coming up to Phoebe to congratulate the girl, saw the girls and smirks, "You know what. I am fat, but at least I don't hide my insecurities in a mask of makeup and have to force guys to look at my body just because without it, your ugly personality wouldn't land you a man."

The said girls gawk at the exchange student's statement as she sways her way to the very attractive burgundy head who they were eyeing hungrily. Thais mock the girls even more by grabbing Asahi's hand and when she did, her fiance brought her had to his lips and places a light kiss on the tips of her fingers and then one on her cheeks.

Listening to where she stands with the tennis teams, Phoebe mutters satisfyingly to herself, "Girls gotta love retaliation."

.

.

.

.

By the end of the competition, StarX had gotten second place, but that was more than enough for the team. As the group was packing up to leave, a voice calls for them.

"Excuse me, Barnes-san?"

The college students, especially Thais, was very giddy and nervous when they saw who called for them. Hoshi couldn't help but laugh at the fact that they have more fans when seeing Thais's reaction.

Jeongjae greets the three members of SEVENTEEN, "Hoshi-san, is there something we can do for you?"

After hearing his name, Phoebe freezes up and latches onto Hiroto's back, hiding her embarrass face from the K-pop idols.

Hoshi compliments, "We just want to congratulate you for making it so far. You guys were amazing. Especially Barnes-san."

Chuckling, Hiroto pushes the said girl in front of the group. Phoebe fidgets before stuttering out, "아, 감사합니다!" (Thank you!)

"한 아세요?!" Dino exclaims. The said idol was giddy that he was able to communicate with a loving fan and amazing dancer like Phoebe. (You speak Korean?!)

Phoebe blushes, " 조금, 내 친구가 나에게 가르쳐 주었다." (Just a little. My friend taught me.)

The8 smiles charmingly, "진짜? 너 말 잘하시네요." (You are really good. Anyway, you were amazing up there.)

"아, 감사합니다," mumbles the shy girl. (Thank you.)

Fidgeting a little more, Phoebe requests shyly, "음, 사진 좀 찍어도 될까요?" (Um, if it isn't a bother, can I get a picture with you all."

The SEVENTEEN boys smile brightly, "네!" (Of course!)

After getting a group photo, the group split up and Phoebe left with Echizen, which caught most of the tennis regulars' attention.

Kikumaru was the first to speaks up, "Nya~why is koneko-chi leaving with chibi-chan?"

Phoebe simply replies, "I owe Ryo-nii a 1 set match, a pack of grape Ponta and a pack of Gatorade."

As the group of boys follows the two youngest of the squad, they all wonders,

 _What's a Ga-to-rade_?

* * *

Hi everyone, Sorry for the late update. I actually enjoy writing this chapter as I was able some of my interest in the story. Here, you see that I am a loyal and major fan of kpop band SEVENTEEN. They are all wonderful and remarkable musicians and I just adore them. I had a friend help me with the Korean at the end because I didn't want to use google translate. Hehe. Anyway, the dances that I had in mind for this chapter is from 1 Million Studios. They are fantastic dancers and I enjoy their work.

Once again, I do not own the Prince of Tennis. I only own my plotline and my Ocs.


	17. Chapter 16

**_CHAPTER 16_**

 **Sunday, August 31**

 **8:00 AM**

 **Osaka**

 _How in the world?_

Phoebe is standing in the middle of a semi-busy sidewalk with her trusty tennis bag on her shoulder. Wearing a long sleeve peter pan collar shirt tuck into a black knee length skirt and a pair of knee high socks with sports shoes, Phoebe calls for her brother. People walking past the girl seems to not care about the girl's distress (not like she is externally showing it).

 _Where am I?_

.

.

.

.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid Rai-nii!_ Phoebe curses her brother, _You would think that living with that guy for your whole life, you would know him. But no! You don't!_

The second oldest of the Barnes family had dragged his sister to go sightseeing in Osaka for the day. Phoebe's mischievous brother and herself visited the Osaka castle, the Thousand Torii Gates, and then went shopping at Den Den Town. Her brother embraces his weeaboo self and ran off, leaving Phoebe alone in a completely new area. Phoebe tries to call her brother on his cell phone but the older boy didn't pick up, angering the blind girl even more. She scolds herself for not bring either Bucky or Loki.

Trying to call for Lance again, Phoebe curses, slipping into her mother language, when the line went dead again. " **Goddamnit Rai-nii! I swear! When I get my hands on you, you will seriously get it!** "

Shutting her phone off, Phoebe strolls off in a random direction, hoping she can ask for guidance in a park. The foreign-born youth was able to get directions from a couple to a public park with a tennis court. What else can one expect? Phoebe must vent her anger out on something. Reaching the park, she asks for directions a few more time before reaching the tennis court. Using her echolocation, the female tennis player sees that the court is filled at the moment. She walks away to buy a drink while grumbling under her breath. After getting a strawberry Ponta, Phoebe sits on the grass to relax. Phoebe reaches into her tennis bag and pulls out a small custard pastry that she and Lance bought during their sightseeing. As she was about to eat her bread, the blind girl feels another presence inches away from her face. The girl yelps loudly and scuttles away, dropping the bread in the process. However, the said presence caught the bread, still wrapped in the plastic, in his hand and shouts, "Sorry! I didn't mean to scare ya!"

Phoebe can hear the heavy Kansai accent in the masculine, but an adolescent voice.

"It's f-fine," Phoebe mumbles, "but can I ask? Why were you so close to me?"

Realizing that the male was close, he too scoots back before laughing, "Sorry bout' that. I saw ya bread and…."

A loud growling sound can be heard, and Phoebe is positive that it was not her stomach rumbling. Phoebe can't help but let out a giggle, reaches into her bag, and pull out another sweet bread.

"Here," Phoebe states, offering the boy the bread.

The said boy chirps loudly, "Really?! Thanks, ya, little miss-chan!"

Handing the other bread back to Phoebe, the two munch on the sweet bread in a comfortable silence.

After finishing the snack, Phoebe asks the boy, "What's your name?"

"I'm Toyama Kintaro!" he replies, "What's ya name?"

Toyama Kintaro is a short (Echizen's height), red hair, black-brown eyes, slightly tanned skin, and small built tennis figure that hails from the Kansai district where he is known to be the Super Rookie of the West. He dons his school Shintenhoji regular jacket over a leopard print tank top with a pair of black shorts.

"Barnes Phoebe."

"B-Bons Phe-Phe," the boy struggles saying Phoebe's name, "Mo! It's too hard!"

"You can call me Kiyoko if you want," Phoebe offers.

Smiling brightly, Kintaro exclaims, "Then I'll call ya Ki-chan! Like me! My captain call me Kin-chan! But with the 'n'. Ya know, my captain is super scary. He has a poisonous hand that can kill ya! He is also…"

He sure is hyper, Phoebe internally grins as she listens quietly while the redhead rambles on.

After a while, Kintaro notices, the racket in Phoebe's bag and excitedly asks, "Ne, ne? Ki-chan play tennis as well? Want to play?"

Phoebe's eyes widen a little, not expecting that her new found friend is a tennis player as well, and nod. The two make their way to the closest court to find it still occupied.

Phoebe was going to tell Kintaro to wait a little bit more, but the taller boy calls out, "Oi onii-sans, can we borrow the court?"

The said players only glance at Kintaro and his female companion before burst out laughing.

"Sorry chibis," One of the "onii-sans" scoffs, "but this court is only for advanced level players, not for little children that are going to play 'for fun'. Us onii-sans have to prepare for a practice match soon. So why don't you midgets move along and find another court."

Phoebe was irritated enough, so hearing the older boys mock her and Kintaro, made her ready to throw hands until Kintaro lashes out, "What's that?! We ain't that short and I bet we can roast ya asses!"

"Is that so," the boy still mocks, "then why don't we play a double game? Let see if you really are what you say. 1 set match."

"Fine!" Kintaro yells back and then turn to Phoebe with a sheepish smile, "Ki-chan, ya don't mind teaching me how to play doubles right?"

Internally facepalming, the half Japanese sighs, _It's going to be a long day._

.

.

.

.

The older pair playing doubles stutters, "H-How is this possible?!"

The boys' opponents who they know have never played doubles with each other before (due to the fact that they stumble a lot the first few games) have completely dominated the boys and they weren't even sweating as bad as the older players.

"Who are these kids?!" cries the boys' friends standing on the sidelines, "They are monsters!"

The score is 4-2 with Kintaro and Phoebe leading. When the boy serves, Phoebe quickly moves to the side for Kintaro to counters. The red hair boy swipes a hit towards the other side where the player closest to the net lobs it up in the air where Phoebe slams it down.

"G-game," the ref stumbles, "5 - 2."

Entering the public park is a group of middle school male students wearing green and yellow jerseys. The said group is the Shintenhoji tennis team who is looking for their lost super Rookie.

"Seriously," the captain Shiraishi Kuranosuke sighs, "Where is Kin-chan?"

Shintenhoji captain is a 5'8ft tall male with medium length silver-brown hair that closely matches his grey-brown eyes. His skin tone is light peachy. Shiraishi shares the body figure of all tennis players his ages and besides his uniform, the third year's left hand and arm are bandaged up.

Second-year Zaizen Hikaru scratches his head, "We need to put a leash on that kid. If not a tracker."

The fair skin, dark spiked hair, dark green eyes boy stands a little taller than Kintaro at 5'5ft and has three piercings on his left ears and two on his right.

It was then when the team noticed a crowd surrounding a tennis court. Curious, the boys head towards the court. To their relief, they found their wild redhead, but also to their surprise, found the boy doing something they would never imagine: playing doubles, and with a girl at that.

"Dear Lord," Oshitari Kenya gawks, "Is that really Kintaro? He's playing doubles!"

Oshitari Kenya, a third year and cousin to Hyotei's Oshitari Yuushi, is a leanly built player with dark grey eyes, fair skin, and bleached coffee hair that stands at the same height as the captain and have a love for speed. Kenya was pressed against the wired fence while the group watches the match with the crowd.

Zaizen then adds, "And with a girl at that? There's actually someone of the opposite gender besides his mom that can handle Kintaro?!"

Chitose Senri, the tallest player at 6'3ft with dark skin, long black hair, and dark eyes, concentrates on the girl on the court with Kintaro.

 _She is keeping up with Kintaro,_ Chitose analyzes, _No, she is on par, if not stronger than Kintaro. She is clearly holding back as she is not using her dominant hand with that playing style, but something is still off. She is not playing naturally. Who is this girl?_

.

.

.

.

"Game set and match," the ref announces, "6 games to 2. Toyama-Barnes pair win."

"Yatta!" Kintaro cheers as he unexpectedly picks up Phoebe, "We did it Ki-chan! We wipe the floor with those onii-sans!"

"K-Kin-chan," Phoebe scolds embarrassingly, "Please put me down! I'm wearing a skirt!"

"Kin-chan," Shiraishi calls to the boy, believing it is time to step in, "Put her down!"

Hearing the voice of his captain, Kintaro literally drop Phoebe on the ground before bouncing over to his team. "Shiraishi-buchou! Where were ya guys?! I was lookin' all over for ya?!"

Right when the redhead was in front of his captain, the older boy smacks the back of his head and scolds him, "Kintaro! Ya do not just drop a girl like that! Go apologize!"

Kintaro turns to his doubles partner, who was helped up by the homosexual pair, Konjiki Koharu, and Hitouji Yuuji, and bows, "Sorry Ki-chan! I didn't mean to drop ya like that! Honest!"

Phoebe waves him off, already used to the wild boy's personality, "It's fine Kin-chan. I actually had fun playing double with you. I never actually played double with anyone besides my brothers so it was a new experience. You are a really good player, Kin-chan."

Blushing, Kintaro cheerily grasps the girl's hands - not caring about any indecency - and beams, "Ya are really good too Ki-chan! Maybe now we can play against each other!"

Before the bewildered girl can reply, Shiraishi smacks the younger boy again and apologetically smiles, "We are sorry if Kintaro was bothering ya."

Returning Shiraishi's smile with her own, Phoebe responds, "Don't worry. He didn't bother me at all. Actually, he was a very good company."

Chitose then joins in, "Are ya here alone miss…"

"Barnes Phoebe," Phoebe offers her hand.

The taller player takes her hand and shakes it, "Barnes-san? A young lady like ya shouldn't be here alone."

Phoebe laughs it off, trying to hide her anger, "I was here with my brother sightseeing, but we got….separated. I couldn't reach my brother through his phone and now my phone died as well. So I have no way of contacting them."

"I see," hums Chitose, "Maybe we can keep ya company. Besides, it's not safe for a young lady like ya to wander the street of Osaka alone."

Phoebe rejects, "Oh I don't to be a bother. You all must be busy."

Oshitari Kenya then assures, "We're not busy. We were only busy when tryin' to find Kintaro. That kid can get lost even in his sleep."

"If so then you are welcome to join me," states the emerald eye foreigner. "But if I may, I want to know your names. You already know mine, but I don't know yours."

"Of course," Shiraishi begins, "My name is Shiraishi Kuranosuke."

Chitose went next, "My name is Chitose Senri. Nice to meet ya Barnes-san."

Kenya then introduces himself, "My name is Oshitari Kenya, the Speed Star of Naniwa!"

"Oshitari?" Phoebe repeats, "Could it be... you are related to Oshitari Yuushi-san?"

Kenya marvels, "Ya know my cousin Yuushi?"

Phoebe nods, "Yes. My school had a practice match against Hyotei not too long ago and I met Oshitari-san there."

"I see."

Next to introduce themselves is the bulky, tall, and bald Ishida Gin. "My name is Ishida Gin. Nice to meet you."

"To you as well," Phoebe bows lightly.

Koishikawa Kenjirou then speaks up, "Hi, my name is Koishikawa Kenjirou. Nice to meet ya Barnes-san."

The vice-captain then nudges the piercing player to speak. "Uh...Zaizen Hikaru. Nice to meet ya."

Nodding Phoebe then speaks, "and I believe the pair that helps me up is Konjiki Koharu-san and Hitouji Yuuji-san, correct?"

"Correct milady!" the pair dramatically exclaims.

Phoebe chuckles at the pair comedic proclamation and inquires, "I can guess that you all play tennis as well as you seem to wrangle Kin-chan well."

"Ah," Shiraishi answers, "We represent Shintenhoji Middle School."

"You are middle school students?" Phoebe gasps, "I thought you are high school students at least. Even Kin-chan?"

Chitose chuckles, "Kin-chan is the first year."

"Ah," breathes Phoebe, "then I guess I have to call you senpais then."

"Eh?" Konjiki wonders, "Aren't ya a second-year student?"

Shaking her head, Phoebe corrects the Megane boy, "No, I'm actually only 11 years old, but I skip a grade so I'm in the intermediate department first-year class."

Kintaro gasps, "Woah! Ki-chan is younger than me?! But ya are really really good at tennis!"

Phoebe explains, "Age and gender don't matter Toyama-senpai; what matters is the skills."

Kintaro cringes, "Blegh! Don't call me that Ki-chan. It sounds weird. Just call me Kin-chan. I don't mind."

Seeing Phoebe's unsure expression, Shiraishi encourages the girl, "Just call him that. Kin-chan won't stop bothering ya until ya do."

Phoebe's unsure expression slowly shifts to a smile and nods. "Alright, Kin-chan."

Out of nowhere, a loud growl from Kintaro's stomach breaks the comfortable silence and the group breaks into laughter.

.

.

.

.

The Kansai tennis team offers to show Phoebe around as they recall she is not from the area. First, they lead Phoebe to get the classic street food of Osaka: Takoyaki. The boys insist that they buy for the Phoebe, but she quickly declines the offer. In the end, the group splits the pay. With the first taste of the hot street food, Phoebe squeals in happiness.

"It so good!" the smallest of the group gushes, "They're so soft and squishy!"

Kenya laughs, "Glad you like our street food!"

Phoebe comments, "I can see why Kin-chan love Takoyaki so much."

Hitouji then sings, "If you think Takoyaki is good, then wait till you taste the Taiyaki."

"Taiyaki?"

.

.

.

.

 **Sunday, August 31**

 **5:00 PM**

 **Osaka**

Overall, Phoebe is thoroughly satisfied with her day in Osaka. Because of her idiotic brother, the girl was able to meet and make new tennis playing friends. The boys settled on calling Phoebe Ki-chan as her reasoning goes they should also have the rights because Kintaro calls her so. The sun was setting and the group was relaxing on a hill type where one can see the whole of Osaka city. While Phoebe was entertaining Kintaro's ramble, Chitose was watching the girl closely.

He then queries, "Say Ki-chan, this place is well known for its beautiful view of the whole city, and everyone who comes up here admires it. We, even as local, love the view and stare at it for hours sometimes, but ever since we came up here, I would think ya tourists people would be astonished, but ya not. Why is that?"

Phoebe pauses and so does the others. Phoebe chuckles and admits sheepishly, "Chitose-senpai, you truly have keen eyes. I didn't comment on the view because I don't know what it looks like. I'm, unfortunately, blind."

A few gasps were heard and Phoebe ignores the boys. "I don't really tell people that I'm blind because they will either pity me or take advantage of me; both of which I despise. So I train myself to see without my eyes. It took a while, but I mastered it."

Shiraishi confirms, "Even enough to play without seeing. Ki-chan, ya truly are an impressive little miss."

"When you have a goal like mine," shrugs the girl, "You have to go even farther and work yourself even harder to achieve it."

"And what goal would that be?" Zaizen inquires.

As the emerald eye girl was about to reveal, the winds start to pick up and loud whirring sounds can be heard from above. The group looks up to find a helicopter descending on top of them.

" **Phoebe!** " Leo's voice calls out.

The middle school boys can see a tall figure jumping down from the helicopter and rushing towards their new female friend; picking her up and hugging her tightly.

The girl exclaims, " **Taiga-nii?! How did you find me?** "

" **The Atobe's kid Keigo called me saying that you were alone in Osaka,** " Leo breathes in relief as he places his sister down gently, " **I called Lance and he didn't pick up. I later found him in Den Den Town, too immersed in his weeaboo world to even notice that you weren't with him. I then ask Dad if I can borrow the company's helicopter to look for you. I follow the tracker on your phone and here we are. Now…** " The taller boy pockets his Smith and Wesson pistol and points it at the group of boys. "Who is the one who leads my sister off to this empty place?"

The whole team freeze in their spots fear now showing on their faces.

 _Holy shit, he has a gun!_

Konjiki and Hitouji hug each other and exclaim in fear, "HE HAS A GUN?!"

"What-wait?! Taiga-nii?! Stop!" Phoebe chastises now in Japanese, smacking her older brother and pushing the pistol down, "They didn't lead me off baka! Rai-nii left me stranded and they offer to stay with me so nothing will happen to me! Put your goddamn gun down! I swear you are the worst!"

"How do you know they are not trying to lead you away?" argues the older siblings.

Phoebe sighs, "I told Kenya-senpai to call his cousin, who is on the same team as Atobe-senpai, and tell him to tell his captain to call you, telling you that I'm alone in Osaka."

Leo stares at his sister in silence before he utters, "What?"

"These guys made the call so that you know where I am," Phoebe summarizes while rolling her eyes.

Heaving a sigh, Leo reluctantly places his gun back in the holster before pressing his Bluetooth, "The kids are clear Lucas, Phoebe is fine and unharmed. Lower your weapon; I repeat, lower your weapon. Copy."

The girl growls, "Really?! Even you Ren-nii?! Why do you even have your sniper rifle with you?! I thought you left back home!"

"I did!" the said brother shouts over the sound of the helicopter, "This belongs to Grandfather Renji!"

Phoebe groans and facepalms. Who knew having older brothers can be so difficult? While Phoebe is reevaluating her life, the middle school's youngsters stare at her in bewilderment.

Holy, her brothers are insane!

Climbing up the ladders, Phoebe turns back to the group of Kansai tennis players and yells, "Thank you for the wonderful day senpais! I will surely visit when I have the time." She pauses, but then speaks again, "And Zaizen-senpai, you asked me what my goal is, correct?"

"Yea!"

Smirking, the blind tennis player shouts, "To be the youngest to attain a Grand Slam title!"

* * *

Hi everyone! Here is a sort of comic relief chapter. Phoebe finally meets the Kansai boys and had formed a firm bond with the Shintenhoji team. As for her brothers...hehehehe, I have no comment to add.

Once again, I do not own the Prince of Tennis. I only own my plotline and Ocs.


	18. Author Note

p style="text-align: center;"emstrongAUTHOR NOTE/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Hi everyone, I am sorry. This is not another chapter, but don't worry, I will put up the next chapter soo. So I just want to say that I notice how my story plotline is a mess and it doesn't match up with the plotline. Therefore, I am going to do some edit throughout the story so that it matches with anime timeline. Just general heads up, this story will occur within the timespan of three months (August to November) from when Yukimura was release from the hospital to before the boys leave for U-17 camp. Thank you for reading./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Once again, I do not own the Prince of Tennis. I only own my plotline and my Ocs./p 


	19. Chapter 17

**_CHAPTER 17_**

 **Friday, September 12**

 **Rikkaidai Junior Department**

 **2 weeks.**

That was how long Phoebe was absent for. The little player disappear without a trace and none of the Rikkaidai members know where or why; not even Sanada. The first few days of her disappearance, the boys had visited her home to only see that it was empty. They checked with StarX and they also had no clue. All the regulars start to worry. However, Yukimura had a feeling that the principal knows, but he remains silent on the subject. The regulars just focused on the field trip they were on for those 2 weeks to Hokkaido. However, when they came back, Phoebe was still missing. Yet a few days pass by.

.

.

.

.

 **Monday, September 15**

 **7:00 AM**

 **Rikkaidai Junior Department, Boy's Tennis Court**

"PHOEBE!"

Everyone on court roar loudly.

The said girl flinches at the volume and stutters, "Y-Yes?"

What Phoebe didn't expect was being engulfed in a tight hug by Kirihara and Marui. Awkwardly patting both of the boys back, Phoebe questions, "Did something happen?"

"Yes," Niou scowls, "You. You disappeared without a trace or reason Pupina!"

"What?" questions the girl.

"We talked to your dance team as well," Yagyuu continues, "They also didn't know where you were."

Yukimura scolds, "You had us worried. Where were you?"

Phoebe blinks, "I was in America."

.

.

.

.

The half Japanese player settles down on the bench and explains to her teammates that she returned to the US to visit her grandparents. She further assures that she told the headmaster ahead of time and was caught up in her work. The blind girl knew Rikkaidai students had a field trip that 2 weeks and decided to go visit her grandparents, who have been nagging her to visit, instead of going on the trip. The boys sighed in relief in hearing Phoebe's explanation, but it still didn't save Phoebe from the 50 laps that she had to run for scaring them (sadistic jerk).

With the worries over, Phoebe returns to her daily routine. Fortunately for her, the young girl came back right in time for school festivals. When her homeroom teacher had announced that the rest of the week is used for preparing for the event, Phoebe literally jumps out of her seat in excitement, embarrassing herself in front of the class in the process. Going to school in the US, Phoebe never actually been to a student-organized event like the school festival. And she believes Yukimura-buchou states that there will be no practice as all students are needed to help prepare for the event. Even so, her class 1-A isn't going to be organizing a stand. Rather, they were chosen to do a performance.

"So we were chosen to do a performance," Class Representative Noriko commences the meeting, "Any ideas?"

Female students shout out, "A play!"

"Another class already took that."

Another student offers, "Comedy live show!"

"You're not funny enough!"

And so it continues.

"Fashion show!"

"Ew, why would we do that?"

"Like you have any better ideas."

"Concert!"

"Do any of you know how to play another instrument besides the one assign at school?"

"..."

Sighing, Noriko turns to her younger seatmate and asks, "Phoebe-chan, would you like to add anything?"

"Um," the said girl suggest thoughtfully, "Maybe a dance."

The whole class sighs heavily, confusing the transfer student. A girl sitting behind Phoebe states, "We would, but we shouldn't."

"Why not?" wonders Phoebe, "Is there a rule against doing a dance?"

Urayama explains, "It's just that the dance team is also performing. And if they hear that another group is dancing as their performance, then they will take as a challenge. Rikkaidai dance team is really competitive."

"And arrogant," comments one of the quieter students of the class.

Phoebe turns towards the said student in surprise, "Kenta-senpai."

Mirio Kenta was one of the quieter boys in the class and when he does speak, the boy is quite snarky and sarcastic. He had his feet on his desk while an earphone is plugged into his right ear as his red eyes burn into Phoebe's emerald one.

Kenta then sneers, "The dance team is a bunch of bitchy cheerleaders that don't even know the true meaning of dance so why bother dancing when everyone in this damn school knows that they are the only one who has the right to dance, and horribly at that."

Noriko quickly orders, "Kenta, watch your language!"

Ignoring Noriko, Kenta lifts his feet off the desk, stood up, and left the classroom. As he passes Phoebe, he utters out, "Don't bother trying. You are only to get hurt that way."

"Why is Kenta-senpai so…," Phoebe asks.

Noriko answers, "Kenta use to have an older sister, a second year, that went to Rikkaidai. She loved dancing so much. So Kenta's sister joined the dance team, but while on the dance team, she didn't like their conduct and behavior so she quit and started a little dance group. When the dance team found out, they did everything to shut her down, even going as far as hurting her. Though nothing major was damaged, Kenta's older sister was afraid to step foot in Rikkaidai so she transferred away."

Seeing why Kenta hates the dance team so much, Phoebe pleads, "Senpais, if we had no obstacles, would you all want to dance?"

Slowly, the first years start agreeing; some willing and others absolutely excited.

"Of course we would," Noriko replies.

Giving her class rep a confident smile, Phoebe stands up and declares, "Let me talk to Kenta-senpai. But for the performance, please put us down for dancing."

.

.

.

.

Kenta sits on top of the roof while watching 1 Million Dance Studio dance video to _Finesse_ by Bruno Mars. He was interrupted by the door opening and the light voice of Phoebe calling for him.

"Kenta-senpai! Are you here?"

"What do you want Barnes?" Kenta grunts.

Hearing him, Phoebe was going to answer, but her attention was captured by the pattern of the video still playing.

She questions, "Are you watching the dance video from 1 Million Studio on Finesse?"

Kenta barks back, "Yeah? Is there a problem with that?"

Shaking her head, the blind girl walks towards the sound as she ponders, "Kenta-senpai, do you by any chance….know that dance?"

"Ah," sighs the boy, "I did this dance with my sis."

"Restart the video," Phoebe demands as she takes off her outer jacket.

Kenta stares at the blind girl weirdly, "What are you doing Barnes?"

Phoebe urges, "Just do it senpai."

When the song begins to play, Phoebe commences dancing the same choreography in the video. This got Kenta's attention immediately. His eyes widen and jaws slack. He wasn't expecting Phoebe to dance, less know the dance to Finesse. Watching the blind girl moves, he notices the fluid movements and smooth transitions that is only seen in an experienced dancer. When Bruno Mars begins to sing within the song, Kenta couldn't help but join in that part of the choreography. The thrill of dancing brought back memories when his older sister would dance with him, and this pain Kenta that his older sister was too afraid to even dance anymore. When the song reaches the part for both to dance, Phoebe's touch on Kenta's shoulder was light but firm. By the end of the song, Kenta gazes at Phoebe's back, seeing his sister in Phoebe.

"Kenta-senpai," Phoebe calls, "What would you say if our class plans to dance for the school festival?"

Staring at his classmate's puppy eyes before sighing in defeat, Kenta agreed, "Fine. But good luck trying to go through with it. The dance team won't let you, Barnes."

Phoebe picks up her jacket that was discarded on the ground and smirks, "We'll see about that."

.

.

.

.

"Is she insane?" Atsuko and Sanada heard a student in the hallway exclaims, "That blind first year is suicidal or something. I mean where the hell did she get the guts to do that?"

The third-year pair was carrying supplies to their classroom for their class booth when they overheard the students talk. Hearing "blind first year" and "insane", Atsuko and Sanada can only think of one person they know.

Walking up to the two males, Atsuko questions, "Hey, what happens?"

The said boys jump a few feet in the air before turning around to find some of the scariest people on campus: Sanada for his strict and intimidating aura and Atsuko for the gossips floating around school about her - it was rumored that Atsuko was apart of a gang and she will beat the shit out of people and not be afraid to do so (the latter part is true). It was ironic to see the two opposite characters together, but nonetheless, they reply.

"The blind first-year transfer student just challenge the dance team," the student stutters out, "She made a bet with the dance team, saying that if her class win, they can't oppress or bully those in school who just want to dance freely."

Atsuko urges him, "And what if her class loses?"

"They have to come to dance competitions and cheer for them for the rest of the years and wait on their every need during practice," finishes the male student.

The silver eye manager glances at the Emperor to find him sighing and ushering her to follow him. They are going to have to talk to Yukimura.

.

.

.

.

"Did you seriously have to pick a fight with them?" Noriko questions the blind youth who had just return from meeting with the dance team.

News of Phoebe's challenge spread throughout the school rapidly and by lunch, everyone knows of it. Walking in the hallways and around the school, class 1-A students either get "good luck" or "you're screwed" comments from the other students.

Sitting in her seat while eating lunch, Phoebe shrugs, "In the end, they will still think of us a challenge even if we don't tell them, so why not make use of the fact that they can't back down from this. Now they won't sabotage us if they have half the decency that a proper dance team would."

A female classmate then speaks up, "But we don't have the dancing skills like they do. They _are_ the dance team. Can our performance be flashy enough to catch the audience attention?"

Phoebe responds, "It doesn't need to be flashy. It just needs to be different."

"How?" another wants to know.

"I gathered enough information about the dance team from Yanagi-senpai," smiles the blind first year, "They focus on popular dance styles in the US, mostly in the west coast and east coast."

"And?"

Phoebe chirps, "Well, they did not cover a dance style that I know will catch the audience attention. I'm surprised they have not covered this dance style, but I guess it is an advantage for us."

Urayama then ponders, "Okay, but how will _we_ learn the dance. You can't technically teach us because….you know. And Kenta-"

"Not happening."

Phoebe's smile then shifts into a smirk, "Don't worry. I have a few friends that can help with teaching senpais the dance. But senpais must put everything you have into it."

Noriko grin along with Phoebe other classmates. "You got it Phoebe-chan."

The emerald girl then quickly adds in, "Oh, be prepared to be semi yell at and semi encourages. And be able to get into character for this dance."

"O...k?"

.

.

.

.

"Alright everyone," Asahi instructs, "Again."

The first years groan as they got into position. When Phoebe introduced her class to her dance team StarX, they didn't believe her until Thais, StarX's manager, showed them the dance competition. Most of Phoebe's peers see her in a new light. The type of dance Phoebe suggests was very new to the Japanese students, but not so to Kenta. He knows the dance type but never actually dabble in it. StarX taught class 1-A the dance steps by steps with Thais commenting on the little details of the dance like "Jut your bootie out more", "Swing that hip", "Slap that ass hard", and "Stomp like your life depends on it". The boys had it easier as they only need to a part of what Thais had commented on while the girls were a blushing mess at ever practice. There was no disturbance from the dance team like Phoebe had anticipated and practice was moving along as planned. Because the gym was being set up for the event, class 1-A can only use their classroom for practice. During the school day, Phoebe along with Noriko and a few other students took measurements for clothes, especially the shoes. The coordinator of the dance, Phoebe herself, states that for boys, a plain color collar shirt, preferably black, or a plain white shirt and a pair of jeans. For the girls, they have a larger variety of options, ranging from shirts, skirts, jeans, shorts, and dress.

After a week worth of practice, the first years of class 1-A have gotten the dance down and is just polishing up on the dance. Thais's critiques came into this part a lot, making students blush and laugh most of the time. Phoebe was absolutely ecstatic about performing.

"Alright everyone," Hiroto claps his hands, "You all did very well today. Get a good night sleep and we will see you at school for the festival on Sunday."

"Thank you very much!" the students bow to the boys.

Before walking out the door, Hiroto offers, "Chibi-hime, I'll be waiting in the front gate for you. I'll take you home."

"Hai Hiroto-nii," replies the 11 years old as she packs up her bags.

.

.

.

The night before Rikkaidai school festival, Yukimura called from an unlikely friend.

 **:: Hello Syusuke.::**

 **:: Hey Seiichi, what's up?::**

 **:: Rikkaidai is having a school festival and Phoebe will be performing with her class. If you are free, come on out.::**

 **:: I thought you didn't want us to steal her away from you guys. This will only get us one step closer you know.::**

 **:: You can try Syusuke, but I'm inviting you because Atobe invited himself to the festival and I want you to deal with him. Plus, you did give me some very deserving photos of Phoebe at the dance competition for free. Those must be worth something.::**

 **:: Good point. Alright, I'll come by. I do want to see Phoebe-chan again.::**

 **:: Good, I will see you tomorrow.::**

.

.

.

 **Sunday, August 21**

 **3:00 PM**

 **Rikkaidai Junior Department, School Gym**

"Thank you dance team for their spectacular performance," a third-year host speaks into the mic as the audience finish clapping for the over flashy yellow and black dance team.

True to the blue hair captain's word, Atobe did appear along with the rest of the Hyotei regulars. Fuji also came, but Yukimura was surprised to find the Seigaku regulars with him. Sighing, the Rikkaidai captain leads the two groups of rambunctious boys into the gym. Along the way there, the large group of attractive boys had to make multiple stops due to Eiji, Momo, Gakuto, and Jirou desire to buy food. By the time they arrive at the gym, the first performance by the dance team finished. And because of the challenge, this showcase draws in a lot of are now standing in the back of the gym when the audience starts to stand up and move as the tech students set up the stage for the next performance, class 1-A. Upon moving around to get the front seat view, the boys bump into StarX.

"Kim-san, Izuku-san, Long-san, Tanaka-san, Thais-san, and Mori-sensei," Yagyuu greets.

Thais teases, "Hey cuties. You are just in time for the best show yet."

The stage was actually within the crowd. A large square perimeter was set up with chairs and students and guests crowd tightly, not wanting to miss what the first year class has up their sleeves. Some of the more observant tennis players notice within the edge and along the sides of the perimeter where students dress up like cowboys and cowgirls. All the boys were in jeans and plain collar shirts and wearing a cowboy hat. The girls on the other hand either have on shorts or jeans while wearing flannel shirts of different colors - only some are wearing cowgirl hats. All the said students wore black or brown cowboy boots and the sleeves of their shirts rolled up to the elbow.

The host then presents, "Next up is class 1-A, performing to _Fake ID_ by Big and Rich."

"Fake ID?" Momo and Kaidoh questions.

The song begins to play and the spotlight shines on Phoebe first. The blind girl was wearing a red, black and yellow flannel that is open and tied up by her ribs showing her white undershirt, a pair of jeans, a pair of brown cowgirl boots, and a white cowgirl hat. Her hair was intricately braided in a boxer braid.

Phoebe starts clapping her hands to the beat of the song while walking down to the square stage and soon after, the whole gym was clapping along. Phoebe starts to dance as the first verse comes in. Slowly, students start joining her in the dance. By ¼ of the song, the whole 1-A class is in the square stage dancing with their powerful stomps and claps, swaying hips, and bright smiles. From what StarX and the tennis boys can see, the audience was loving the first year class's energy and is bouncing to the song as well.

"Woah," Gakuto cooes, "I have never seen this type of dance before. What is it?"

Thais answers the boy, "It's called country line dancing. Not many people here know of it because it isn't as popular as the city dance style and is only seen in the midwest or the middle states. If you guys have to watch western movies where there are cowboys and such, this is where the dance style falls in. This dance is actually from a movie called _Footloose_."

Fuji was snapping away on his camera while Tezuka, standing beside him, has his eyes always on Phoebe. He notices the fluid moment and the power shifts that Phoebe makes while she dances. His gaze then lands on her face. The bright smile that she dons not only suits her but also entice a weird feeling in the bespectacled captain's chest. Tezuka was only glad that Phoebe is blind so she won't see the blush that is on his face at the moment. He then watches her form. The way her body moves and her hip sways made the third year blush harder. Can you blame him? He is still a young growing boy who has his desire. Snapping out of his thoughts, Tezuka turns away from the scene in front of him. Atobe Keigo, a self-proclaim rival of Tezuka, notices his rival's struggle to keep the blush down and only smirks at the sight.

When the dance finishes, the crowd cheers loudly for Class 1-A, securing their win over the dance team. Phoebe left with her class to their classroom. When Phoebe meets up with the wild bunch, the girl had her flannel shirt in her hand, exposing her white strap undershirt that covered her chest down. While the others were complimenting the shorter girl for a job well done, the three captains, Sanada, Yanagi, Oshitari, Inu, and Fuji notice a long scar running across her chest, starting from her collarbone and disappearing under her shirt. On top of that scar is another large rough scar that sits dead center of her chest. The Rikkaidai regulars who were observing Phoebe were surprised they didn't catch the scars the many time before that they have seen her showing more skin.

 _What happens to you, Phoebe_?

* * *

Hi everyone, sorry for the late update. For the past few days, I have been planning the timeline for the story, so I haven't been able to write. Anyway, for this chapter, I added in a dance that I saw from the movie Footloose, which I have seen recently. I thought it was cool so why not.

Once again, I do not own the Prince of Tennis. I do own my plotline and my Ocs.


	20. Chapter 18

**_CHAPTER 18_**

 **Monday, August 22  
**

 **7:00 AM**

 **Barnes International Athletic Training Facility**

Like normal, Phoebe Barnes never got a break - but it's not like she want one. A few days prior to her school festival, she had plan with Atobe to do a joint training camp at the Barnes compound (which was when Atobe found out about the festival). As The Monkey King handles the invitation, Phoebe made calls to book out the Barnes Compound that encompass a large area of athletic buildings that was usually open to professional athletes for the following week. Because the blind girl was not in charge of the invitation, she didn't know who was coming except for her own team and Hyotei. By monday after the school festival, the invited parties showed up at one of the largest property in Japan. Entering the gate was the Seigaku, Rikkaidai, Hyotei, Higa, and Shintenhoji team. Then there are players who represents their school as only they were able to attend: Tachibana Kippei, Ibu Shinji, and Kamio Akira from Fudomine; Fuji Yuuta - Seigaku tensai's younger brother - from St. Rudolph; Saeki Kojiro and Aoi Kentarou from Rokkaku; and Akutsu Jin, Higashikata Masami, Kentarou Minami, Dan Taiichi (though he is only there to help out) and Kiyosumi Sengoku from Yamabuki.

When all the boys met up at the front gate, Fuji Syusuke couldn't help but asks Rikkaidai, "Where is Phoebe-chan?"

Atobe answers for the feminine-looking captain, "Kitty-chan had some business to take care of. She will be meeting us here."

"How would you know that?" Yukimura questions.

His only reply was that: "Kitty-chan contacted Ore-sama and inform Ore-sama of her situation."

"Oh," Shiraishi then joins into the circle of third years, "Could it be? Is this 'Phoebe-chan' ya are talkin' about Barnes Phoebe?"

"Yes," Oshitari Yuushi narrows his eyes at the Kansai captain, "How did you become acquaintance with Kitty-chan?"

Kenya, Yuushi's cousin, also joins in, "She got lost in Osaka and we met by accident. Kin-chan had ran into her and played tennis with Ki-chan. We showed her around before her brothers picked her up."

Shiraishi then challenges the group, "Then how did ya all met Ki-chan?"

"Ore-sama's family and hers were close friends," the grey hair boy flaunts.

Oshitari corrects his captain, "He means he met Kitty-chan at a party hosted by his parent and we met her through him in a way."

"Phoebe-chan is Echizen's childhood friend and we met her through him," Fuji explains.

"Eh?! She's Echizen's childhood friend?! Echizen actually had friends when he was a little runt?" Kenya gasps.

"Phoebe-chan is a regular on Rikkaidai team," Yukimura simply answers.

Tachibana bluntly states, "I met her at a train station while on my way to a practice match against Seigaku. She was pushed out of the crowd onto the wrong stop while on her way to a practice match with a school."

"Good morning senpais!" Kentaro Aoi bows to the circle of third years that included most of the captains, "Thank you for inviting us to this training. I apologize that not all of us could make it!"

"Saeki," the older Fuji greets the bi-colored hair third year, "Good to see you."

"Good to see you as well Syusuke," Saeki greets back. "Who are you all talking about?"

"Ah well-"

Before Fuji can answer his close friend, the gate suddenly opens and a male voice announces, "You boys can come in. Walk straight until you see a large statue of a female tennis player at the center."

Following his instructions, the large group of tennis players entered the gigantic compound. When they reach the stated destination, a ten minute walk from the entrance, the boys see a large stone statue of a female tennis player in a position of ready to smash her racket down with her left hand - the fierceness in the woman's expression can be seen. Even it was only a stone statue, the details in the woman's stance, movements, and face brings the figure to life.

"Uwah!" Eiji awes, "She is so pretty!"

"Who is she?" Gakuto ponders.

Reading at the bottom of the statue, Tezuka states, "Misaki Akatsuki-Barnes."

Tachibana realizes, "Barnes? It couldn't be."

"I can see the resemblance," Yukimura comments with Fuji nodding.

Those who haven't met the blind tennis player was lost in the whole conversation. Not long after, they got their answer.

"I see you have met my mother," a masculine voice says.

Their attentions shifts to the taller and older male walking towards them. The Rikkaidai and Shintenhoji team bows to him lightly, "Barnes-san."

"Don't call me that," the oldest Barnes waves off, "You'll get confuse very quickly. Just call me Leonardo or Taiga."

Tezuka hesitates before nodding, "Leonardo-san."

Staring at the statue, Leo smiles sadly. Seeing the tense atmosphere, Fuji compliments, "Your mom is very beautiful Leonardo-san. Phoebe-chan takes after her a lot."

"Many people have said that," chuckles the college student, "Phoebe is a mirror image. Even her aura is uncannily like our mom."

Sanada surprisingly asks, "If you don't mind me asking, but how long had she…."

"3 months," Leo sighs, "Dad got these built and placed in every athletic ground that the Barnes company own to commemorate the achievements she had made."

Catching onto what happen, Tachibana lightly bows, "Our condolences."

Hearing that, the rest of the boys bow in respect - even the ever grumpy Akutsu Jin.

Leo can only laughs, "Don't worry about it. My siblings and I have moved on. Our mother wouldn't want us to mourn for her for long anyway."

Looking over the group, Leonardo holds an unreadable expression before sighing, "To those who have not met me yet, my name is Barnes Leonardo. As I have said before, call me Leonardo or Taiga. Whichever is fine. I will be the director of this camp. I have a feeling that not all of you have met my sister and those who have...I hope she had not caused much trouble for you all."

Eishirou Kite agrees, "Yes, we have been hearing a lot of 'Phoebe-san' but have not met her yet. Is she here?"

"Phoebe-chan said that she will meet us here," Yanagi adds, "Has she arrived yet?"

"Yes she's-"

"Taiga-nii!" a strong and melodic voice calls to the said boy.

Those who knows whom the voice belong to glance over with a smile while the rest turn to look with curiosity. Phoebe comes running towards the group with Bucky and Loki following behind her. She dons a white sleeveless sundress that reaches her knees and covers her chest up to the base of her neck and a pair of white converse. On top of her dress is a black strap that cross her dress and connects with another around her waist in which holds a small racket holder behind her back. Phoebe had let her ever growing hair loose, now reaching the base of her hip. Around her neck hangs a pair of black and white Beat headphones that bounce as Phoebe runs towards the group. However, a new aspect about Phoebe is that she has bandages that covers both her mid calves down to her shoes and her hands were wrap in a fingerless style and that reaches up to the middle of her lower arms.

When she was standing in front of her brother, Taiga greets, "Ki-ko, what's up?"

At that moment, they notices that Phoebe had gotten a little bit taller.

Kirihara wonders curiously, "Phe-chan did you grew?"

Turning to his voice, Phoebe answers, "Good morning Kirihara-senpai, and no I didn't grow. I'm wearing heels."

"You are?"

Hiroshi Chinen, the tall Higa tennis player quickly hid behind his captain when he saw the large canines sitting by Phoebe's feet.

Phoebe then quizzes her brother, "Have you seen Rai-nii or Ren-nii?"

Leonardo responds, "I believe they said they were going to check up on the dorm rooms. Why?"

"They promise me a doubles game," Phoebe huffs, "I bet they don't want to play because they lose all the time."

Yuuta decides to speak up, "Aren't you being a little too arrogant?"

Turning towards the new and unfamiliar voice, Phoebe retorts, "It's not arrogance if it's true."

Glancing at Leo, the boy confirms, "It's true."

Leo can only sighs before trotting off. "I'll go look for them. You stay here and get to know your campmates."

"That's right," the girl mutters, "I heard a few new voices. Good morning everyone, for those who don't know me, my name is Barnes Phoebe. I'm a first year at Rikkaidai and a regular on the tennis team. Nice to meet you all. Here on my right is Bucky, my guard dog, and on my left is Loki, my guide dog."

A few mumbles "guide dog" in confusion and surprise. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Yukimura explains for his first year teammate, "Phoebe is blind, but she is capable to go on with her life like a normal person and is exceptionally skilled in tennis."

"Therefore," The girl finishes her captain's statement, "I hope you won't treat me any different than another tennis player. Please go all out as you must."

Hearing a murmurs of yes and agreement, Phoebe continues, "If it is not a bother, I hope I can learn the names of the players who I have not met yet."

Sengoku quickly approaches the smaller girl and kisses her right hand. "Hello beautiful miss, my name is Kiyosumi Sengoku and I hope we can get to know each other more throughout this week."

SMACK!

Before anybody can react, Phoebe had hand chop the orange hair boy's head, making him crumples to the floor while holding his head. Focusing her emerald eyes on the large group of boys, the girls speaks, "Anybody else going to introduce themselves outside of the norms are welcome."

Seeing how strong her chop was, the boys remain where they stands and gulps.

The captain of Yamabuki slowly makes his way towards the girl. After lifting the orange head on his shoulder, he offers Phoebe a hand, "M-My name is Kentarou Minami. I'm the cap-captain of Yamabuki. Third y-year. Nice to meet you Barnes-san. Sorry about Sengoku."

Taking his hand, Phoebe smiles, "That's alright. Each team all have that troublemaker in their group, Rikkaidai included. I apologize for not being able to meet you earlier at our practice match. Someone here thought it was funny to leave me in the dark on who we were playing against, so I wasn't able to be there."

Yukimura only gives the girl his usual sadistic smile. From there, the name starts flowing in.

"Akutsu Jin. Yamabuki. Third year."

"Hi, nice to meet you Barnes-san," Yamabuki's first year chirps, "My name is Taiichi Dan and I'm a first year at Yamabuki as well."

"Nice to meet you too Taiichi-senpai," Phoebe grins, making the boy blushes.

"I'm Higashikata Masami; a third year and also from Yamabuki."

"Kojiro Saeki from Rokkaku. Third year. A pleasure Barnes-san."

"Aoi Kentarou-desu! First-year captain from Rokkaku! Nice to meet you, miss!"

Phoebe only giggles, "A pleasure Aoi-senpai. Being a captain as a first year. Very impressive. Kojiro-senpai, the pleasure is all mine."

This makes the boy flushes deep red and can only stutter out a thank and his third-year teammate to smile.

"F-Fuji Yuuta; a second year from St. Rudolph."

"Ah, are you related to Seigaku's Fuji-san?" Phoebe questions innocently, making the said boy tightens his fist.

Syusuke steps in then, "He is my younger brother."

"I see," states the blind girl, but her next comment leaves Yuuta slightly astonished and encouraged, "I always believe the younger generation will surpass the older, so fighting, Fuji Yuuta-senpai!"

"A-Ah!"

Last, but definitely not least, was Higa from Okinawa.

"Good morning Barnes-san," Eishirou Kite bows, "Thank you for inviting us to this training camp. My name is Eishirou Kite. I am a third year and the captain of Higa tennis team."

"I-I am Yuujirou Kai, a third year at Higa," the vice-captain of Higa exclaims, "Nice to meet you!"

"Kei Tanashi. Third-year from Higa. Nice to meet you Barnes ojou-chan*."

"My name is Rin Hirakoba. A third year at Higa. Nice to meet you."

"Hi-Hiroshi Ch-Chinen. Th-Third year. H-Hi-Higa."

"Is something wrong?" questions the blind player.

Kite replies, "Ah, Chinen isn't fond of dogs and seeing two right next to you, he is a little nervous."

"Ah," Phoebe exclaims, "Sorry! If so, why don't you guys follow me? I'll take you to the dorms to drop your stuff off and then a tour of the ground. Bucky! Loki! Let's go boys."

And so, the group sets off.

.

.

.

.

"What. Happened. Here?" Phoebe calmly interrogates her brothers.

As the group arrives at the dorm, they stop at Phoebe's room on the bottom floor. What they thought they would find was not there. Instead, the group of middle school boys found a flooded room and her three brothers standing there: the oldest pinching the bridge of his nose, the second oldest brother whistling innocently like it wasn't his fault, and the third brother sighs heavily. Phoebe can hear the droplets of water around her room and feel the puddles under her feet.

Breathing deeply, Phoebe scolds, "Rai-nii, you are a senior in highschool, ready to graduate, and going to become an adult. Please act your age. Ren-nii, I can't believe you encouraged him."

Ren sighs, "Sorry Ki-ko. I didn't think it would go this far."

The girl deadpans, "When do his pranks ever go right?"

"...Point taken," grumbles the high school junior.

"You can't use this room Ki-ko," Taiga states.

"Hm," The girls think vocally, "The other dorms are being redeveloped so that is out. I can't stay with you Taiga-nii. I don't want to intrude."

"Wait why?" Rai-nii questions.

The blind sister quickly shuts him down, "Hush! You don't get to talk."

"But-"

Giving her brother her icy glare that quiet him immediately, Phoebe walks out to the front desk, reaches behind the counter, and pull out her duffle bags that have all her necessities for the week.

"Taiga-nii has company coming over," Phoebe informs her brother, "and I don't want to disturb them."

Kintaro, being the naive kid that he is, suggests, "Why don't Ki-chan dorm with us? It will be like a sleepover!"

Phoebe smiles at the suggestions when her brothers explode, " **Fuck no!** "

"Why not?"

Lance, also known as Rai, rages, "You agree with him?! Phoebe, you are a girl! And they are a group of boys!"

The girl only shrugs, "It's not like I haven't lived with boys before. I lived with you guys my whole life."

"Not the same!"

Lucas, or Ren, then argues, "Leo, you can't seriously approve of this!"

The oldest Barnes brother stares at his younger sister. Of course, he doesn't agree, but seeing as Phoebe had become more independent than any of her siblings due to her travels, he doesn't see why she can't. He also knows that this group of tennis players are not bad people. Well, he knows most of them aren't. Then again, Bucky and Loki will be guarding her at night as well so that's a bonus.

Leo places his hands on both his brothers' shoulders and says calmly, "Phoebe is safe with them. I will be here as the supervisor so there is no worry. Do you think Dad would leave her in the hands of boys that aren't trustworthy? If he allows Phoebe to be in a group of male tennis players, then he trusts them enough to keep Ki-ko safe. Phoebe is more independent than any of us and you two know that. Besides Bucky and Loki will be there with her."

The two can only growl in disappointment. Though Lance isn't as protective as Leo towards Phoebe, he still has the instinct to hide her away from danger as an older brother. It's the least that he could do. Lucas is the same.

"Alright," hisses the high school senior.

Phoebe bounds up to her second oldest brother and hugs him tightly, giving him a sweet kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, Rai-nii."

"Yea, yea," Lance chides, but he the glares at the boys, "But watch yourselves you brats. If I see even a scratch on my sis body, you all will answer to me."

The middle schoolers only nod nervously before Phoebe asserts, "Now, don't you three owe me a double match."

"Shit."

.

.

.

.

"Phoebe service game!" the umpire, Sanada, states.

Bouncing the ball in her right hand, Phoebe tosses the neon ball in the air and slams it down onto her brothers' court. After forcing Lance and Lucas to the courts, Phoebe and Leonardo prepare themselves for a double match. The middle school boys gather around the court to watch the game. Those who have just met Phoebe are interested in her skills while the rest are interested in how well she would play in doubles.

Right as the balls lands on Lance and Lucas's side, Lucas quickly sends it back to the other side where Leo was ready to hit it at the corner. Standing in the back, Lance got the ball in time and lobs it. Phoebe was waiting for her brother while in the air and quickly smashes it down on Lance and Lucas sides, earning the oldest-youngest pair a point.

"Incredible," Kite mumbles, "Her skills are sharpened and honed to the point of perfection."

"Wow," Rokkaku's captain awes, "She's amazing. I can't wait to play her."

Fuji Syusuke then comments, "Her brothers are not bad at all. If anything, they can match the captains in a full match."

"Though their movements look a little rusty," Yukimura notices, "They must not play it often."

"Is Ki-chan really blind?" Kintaro questions.

Tachibana joins in, "The way she moves makes it hard even for me to believe that she can't see. Her other senses make up for her sight extremely well."

"To achieve so much in so little time that Kitty-chan had," Atobe smirks, "She is truly a prodigy."

The game ended in Phoebe and Leo winning 6 games to 4. Afterward, Lance and Lucas went to pack their luggage to return to the States for school. Leo stayed behind and join the boys for dinner as it was dusk. At dinner, Atobe and Phoebe announce that this is a joint camp. The Barnes provided a location while the Atobe provides the equipment and necessities like food supplies, chefs, and training materials. With dinner over, the group returns to the dorm. There were 48 people in total, excluding Leo. They were split into groups of 4 and Phoebe dorms with Tezuka, Sanada, and Tachibana.

Entering the dorm, the boys discover that it is not as small as they thought. The room was a decent size that includes two bunk beds, four desks, drawers, and a large empty space in the middle. Phoebe immediately takes the bottom bunk bed while Sanada reckons to take the one above her. Tachibana swiftly lay claims to the other top bed, leaving Tezuka with the other bottom bed. As the boys unpack their clothes and toiletries, Bucky and Loki trots in casually and situates themselves right next Phoebe's feet.

"Senpais don't mind if they are here right?" the blind girl questions.

The third years reply no and with that, Phoebe waits for them to finish before she unpacks her own things. Afterward, the boys all shower and change into their sleepwear first while Phoebe rests in the dorm. Phoebe later showers in the large onsen of the sports center. Bucky guards the door diligently while Loki lay inside the bathing house to help Phoebe with getting the towel and other toiletries. After showering, she changes into a pair of black short and a large shirt that covers her short and reaches mid-thigh. When she returns to the dorm room, all three boys blush and panicked a little when seeing Phoebe with just a shirt. Fortunately, the shirt raises a little when she was drying her hair, showing the shorts and allowing the boys to breathe in relief. The blind girl reaches her bed and plops down, sighing in relaxation.

Her captain was not satisfied with the lack of effort in drying her hair so the third year made her sits on the ground between his legs so he can thoroughly dry her hair.

"Tarundoru," mutters the capped head boy, "You are going to get sick if you don't completely dry your hair."

"Hai, Hai, Sanada-fukubuchou," Phoebe yawns, letting her vice-captain mess with her hair.

Sitting on a chair near them, Tachibana raises a question, "Barnes-san."

"Please," Phoebe insists, "Call me Phoebe, Tachibana-senpai. I'm more comfortable with you calling me by my first name than last."

"Phoebe-san then," the blonde hair captain says, "I am curious. Do you ever need the assistant of your guide dog or a walking stick? You seem pretty well off without them."

The girl answers, "In truth, I don't use the walking stick or need Loki to guide me. Loki is here for more of protection than assistant like Bucky."

"I see," Tachibana nods.

Tezuka then curiously questions, "Phoebe, your brothers are very good at tennis, yet why is it that I have never heard of them in the tennis world?"

Leaning back against Sanada's legs, Phoebe replies, "My brothers told me that they agree to only play tennis with family. Because tennis was a part of the reason why our family came to be, my brothers only desire to play with the family, no matter how good they are."

Tachibana adds another question, "Is Leonardo-san always your doubles partner."

The girl nods, "Yes."

Sanada then asks, "I notice something when I first met Bucky and Loki. They seem to present a character. Did they alway have that distinct characteristic?"

"Um….I guess so," explains the girl, "when I first got Loki, he didn't portray much, but as I got to know him, he had a more mischievous and energetic character. Bucky, on the other hand, was a military dog so he is usually serious; like Sanada-fukubuchou."

"Oi!"

"He is quiet but absolutely loyal and comforting," Phoebe chirps.

The door suddenly opens and reveals Saeki, Yukimura, Syusuke, and Shiraishi.

"Ara," Yukimura gently muses, "Still awake I see."

The canines perk their heads up but then plops it on Phoebe's laps after seeing that it is nobody important. The said boys enter the room and take their place in the empty space.

"So Phoebe-chan," Syusuke immediately quizzes, "what do you like to do for fun besides tennis?"

Phoebe shrugs, "Dance."

Scooting closer to her, Yukimura urges, "Come on Phoebe-chan, you have to give us more than that?"

"Why would you want to know, Yukimura-buchou?"

"Because," giggles the blue hair captain, "we know nothing about you, except for the stuff that you already told us and from what we have seen."

"Yadda!"

"Ki-ko," Leo's voice chimes from the doorway, "I'm going to go drop off Lucas and Lance at the airport. Are you going to be okay alone with them?"

Nodding, Phoebe then stands up and run towards her brother to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She then rushes out of the room to do the same for her other brothers. Leo turns back the group of boys lounging around the room, his face void of emotion.

"Having fun?"

Most nervously nods their heads while the rest didn't do anything at all. The atmosphere was tense and awkward. The younger males didn't know how to act around their girl friend's brother, who looks ready to snap their necks.

Shaking his head, Leo orders, "Though I trust Ki-ko, I don't fully trust any of you, even if some of you are her teammates. Keep in mind that this is the Barnes compound. One wrong move and I'll make sure you will disappear from the tennis world completely."

The boys in the room nod vigorously as the older male leave.

"My, my," Syusuke chuckles, "the Barnes Brothers are very protective Phoebe-chan."

"They have a reason to," Sanada curtly retorts as he lies back on his bed, "If they won't watch over her, who will?"

* * *

Hello everyone, I am not dead. I have just been traveling through heaven and hell for no apparent reason. So I went to Kcon for the first time. It was an amazing experience. Then some family cae over and we had to take them places, and I had to babysit my second cousin who is an absolute cutie. And then there was college preparation. Oof. I didn't get a day off at all. Anyway, I have finally gotten my story timeline straight. Yay! and they are now having a mini training camp. In this, I hope I can show Phoebe's strength and skills more and they are going to go through a lot of training. I don't know how long this training camp will be in terms of chapters but in timeline it is for a week. Hope you have been enjoying it.

Once again, I do not own the Prince of Tennis. I only own the storyline and the Oc's.


End file.
